<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Professor Potter by Malintzin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745398">Professor Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malintzin/pseuds/Malintzin'>Malintzin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad English, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Past Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malintzin/pseuds/Malintzin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter becomes a professor at Hogwarts. He is trying to find happiness after the war so that he can be what Teddy needs.<br/>Harry decides to have a more civilized relationship with Draco, for Teddy's sake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first oficial fanfic and it mostly consist on well known head-canons that I enjoy.</p><p>I'm not good at writing, but I won't get better if I don't write. So I just wanted to write something.</p><p>Sorry for my english, this is also me trying to understand grammar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter spent the end of the millennium at Grimmauld Place, mostly alone. Everyone was worried, but they understood. He received the occasional visits from Ron and Hermione. Andromeda Tonks and baby Teddy Lupin were also welcomed by Harry and they visited more frequently. Each time Andromeda would tell Harry a story about Sirius and then both of them played with Teddy.</p><p>He wouldn’t accept anyone else, other visitors were asked to go away by Kreacher. One day, Rita Skeeter tried to sneak into Grimmauld Place, but Kreacher just blasted her away. That didn’t stop her from writing a detail article about how Mr. Potter definitely needs a haircut.</p><p>During the Ester holidays of the year 2000, Minerva McGonagall visited Harry. After some minutes, Kreacher let her in. She was surprised to find the house clean, unlike its owner. Harry had red eyes and dark bags under them. His hair and beard were long and a bit asymmetrical. He was wearing a robe, and she assumed finding it was the reason it took so long to let her in.</p><p>“Please sit, professor.”-  Said Harry pointing at the couch.</p><p>“You are no longer a student, there is no need to call me professor.”- Said McGonagall.</p><p>“But you are still a professor, or would you prefer Headmistress? Hermione told me about your promotion at Hogwarts.” -As he said the name of his old school, he looked away.- “Congratulations, I guess.”</p><p>“Thank you. Speaking of Hogwarts, that’s the reason Im here. I want to ask you to be the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts.”</p><p>Harry couldn’t answer. He couldn’t even look at her. He was expecting a lecture on how life is great and worth living, most like Hermione’s, not an opportunity to go back home.</p><p>“You don’t have to decide now.” - Said McGonagall. - “You can send me a letter before the next school year starts. I’ll go now.” -She stood up and Harry followed her to the door. -“Potter, you will have to get out at some point, you know.”</p><p>“I know, thank you professor.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the 28 of July Harry sent a letter to McGonagall accepting the job; the next day he received a welcome letter along with the syllabus for each year, which Harry assumed was more of a recommendation than a guide to follow. That same day Harry went to say goodbye to Andromeda and to Teddy. He knocked on their door, and it was Draco Malfoy who opened it.</p><p>Harry wasn’t expecting that. If Tom Riddle were the one who opened the door it would have been less of a shock. They just stared at each other’s eyes without saying anything for enough time for it to become awkward. Harry was glad that Kreacher gave him a haircut and that he shaved his beard. Although, of course he<em>doesn’t care about what Malfoy thinks of him.</em></p><p>“Malfoy. What are you doing here?”- asked Harry, trying and failing to sound casual.</p><p>“I live here now; it’s been about 5 months.” -Said Malfoy, enjoying the exasperation in Harry’s voice.</p><p>“Why? isn’t your mansion much bigger?”</p><p>“It’s called a manor, and yes, it is.” - Malfoy looked at Harry as he leans against the doorpost.- “Not that is any of your business, but since you care so much about my life, I’ll tell you. I had a fight with my father, so I left. My aunt Andromeda was kind enough to take me in.”</p><p>“Why did you fought with you dad?”- Asked Harry genuinely curious.</p><p>“You do care about me. I feel honored to have the attention of the wonder boy…”</p><p>“Wonder boy?”- Harry interrupted. -“You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“Draco? Who is it?” -Andromeda yelled. She approached to the door, putting away her wand. -“Harry…How nice to see you outside of that house! Please, come in.”</p><p>Once everyone was inside and seated, Andromeda went to get Teddy from his room.</p><p>“Mrs. Tonks, I’ve accepted that job at Hogwarts. I wanted to say goodbye and to thank you for all you’ve done for me.” -Said Harry while holding Teddy, giving Malfoy side looks, even though <em>he doesn’t care about what Malfoy thinks.</em></p><p>“Congratulations Harry. You are going to be a fantastic professor and that job is going to be so good for you, my child.” -Said Andromeda, making Draco smile at the ridiculous notion of calling Harry a child.</p><p>Harry’s features are no longer childish. Not that Draco had noticed how Harry’s jaw is so well defined or how he is no longer a skinny kid, but a man with broad shoulders. Well, he did notice, he had a pair of perfectly working eyes, Draco just <em>doesn’t care </em>about how Harry looks now. Draco noticed those changes because he was looking for something to make fun of. That’s all.</p><p>“I don’t like the idea of being away from Teddy for so long.” -Said Harry, giving Teddy a hug.</p><p>“Weren’t you hiding at your home for like, two years? Did you ever made an effort to come to this house to see him?” -Said Draco. He didn’t intend for it to sound so unkind, but he couldn’t stop himself. -“I think I have spent more time with Teddy in five months than you in two years”</p><p>“Shut up Malfoy, this isn’t about you.”- Said Harry visibly angry at those words. He was trying to be a good godfather, but he realized that if he wasn’t good with himself, his presence would be unhealthy for Teddy. It is a slow process, and honestly seeing Teddy helps Harry; being with his godson makes him happy, for a while.</p><p>“Draco, please leave us.” -Said Andromeda.</p><p>“Fine. Good luck at your new job, Potter. Not that you need it. You are always so great at everything.” -Draco stood up and left, not letting himself look back at Harry.</p><p>“We’ll spend the Holidays together”- said Andromeda- “I’ll talk to the Weasleys about it. And, Harry dear…Teddy won’t forget you; he loves you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Tonks.” -He gave Teddy back to his grandmother and then he left without actually saying goodbye to either of them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the first of September Harry arrived at Platform 9 ¾ at King’s Cross Station, accompanied by Ron, Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Being with them made all the whispers about his presence less noticeable, somehow.</p><p>“I am so happy to be here with you Harry.” -said Molly holding her tears.</p><p>“Mom are you crying? You didn’t make such a fuss when I became Auror” -said Ron. Harry wasn’t sure if he was joking or if he was actually jealous. He assumed it was a bit of both.</p><p>“it’s just that…I was here with him in his first day when he was a student and now im here in his first day as a teacher. Oh harry…” -Molly gave Harry a hug, it was embarrassing for everyone but Molly, but it made Harry happy. -“You will become the best professor of Hogwarts, I just now it.”- Said Molly letting him go from her embrace.</p><p>“She is right, kid. All the students are most definitely going to love you and will learn a lot from your experiences. But I want you to remember to have fun, ok?" -Said Arthur.</p><p>“Yes Mr. Weasley, Thank you. Thank you both.” -Said Harry.</p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went away a few steps to give the trio of friends some privacy.</p><p>“Harry, I know you’re going to be great as a professor, and you should have fun, but remember it is a job, and you should also take it seriously.”- said Hermione.</p><p>“Give him a break, there is no one better in the whole wizarding world to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck on your first day Harry. Just try to be careful, we won’t be there to save you.”</p><p>“But If anything happens, we won’t leave you alone, we will come and help you, right Ron?” -Said Hermione</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Harry hugged each of his friends and they promised to write. Ron and Hermione were happy for Harry, for different reasons. Hermione thought that his new job was going to help him, at least it was so much better than being a hermit. Ron thought that Harry was already fine and that’s why he took the job in the first place.</p><p>It was almost 11 o’clock so he said goodbye to everyone, and he went into the train.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He found Neville in the compartment for professors. The train took off and they were still alone.</p><p>“Is there no other professor in this train? or does each professor gets their own compartment?” -Asked Harry.</p><p>“We are the only ones here. As far as I know, the other professors are already at Hogwarts. We are both new professors, so I guess that’s why.”<br/>“If I get to keep this job for more years, I don’t see myself getting to Hogwarts by any other way than by train.” -Said Harry.</p><p>“What do you mean <em>“If” </em>you get to keep this job? Harry, are you nervous? Please don’t worry. You’re going to be a great teacher, remember our fifth year? We all learned so much thanks to you. And Im sure you’re going to love it”- Said Neville.</p><p>“That’s what everyone thinks. That I will be good at it just because it’s me. And I’m sure that even if im the worst professor ever to step on Hogwarts, everyone is going to cut me some slack because I am Harry Potter.”</p><p>“We had Umbridge as a professor. Also, Snape and Voldemort. It would be impossible for you to become the worst professor ever to step on Hogwarts. If you do something wrong, you are going to learn and do better next time. I am nervous too, but I know im good at herbology. You’ve already proven yourself, so be brave.</p><p>Harry was smiling. They continue to talk for most of the ride. Neville always brought up new topics and news because he wanted to distract Harry and he never mentioned Harry’s self-reclusion, which Harry truly appreciated.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once they arrived, they went to the Great Hall for the Start of Term banquet and the Sorting Ceremony for the first years. He was sitting at the High Table next to Neville and another woman he hasn’t meet, he could also see Hagrid smiling and waving at him. All the other professors and staff members were the same Harry had during his last year at school.</p><p>During the Sorting Ceremony, every house cheered for every kid. Minerva McGonagall introduced Harry and Neville as the new professors. The students started whispering about it, but soon enough they were back to taking and yelling among themselves. Harry could recognize some of the older kids. He couldn’t remember their names.</p><p>Slughorn, still the potions master, offered himself to show Harry his new room. He wanted to talk to harry about his self-imposed confinement, but he wasn’t brave enough to do it. They arrive at the professors’ common room which appeared to be a combination of all the houses common rooms, but with neutral colors and more desks. There were 20 doors on the walls, most of them had a little plaque with a Hogwarts subject and the name of the professor below it.</p><p>“Look Harry, this is your door, it takes you to your office. There you’ll find doors leading you to your classroom and to your chamber. If you ever need me, im only two doors away from you” -Said Slughorn, pointing at his own door. -“Good night, my boy.”</p><p>“Thank you, professor.”</p><p>As most things at Hogwarts, it didn’t make much sense how all the teacher offices were connected to the same common room. His own office was on the second-floor corridor, and the proffers common room was on the first floor.  That’s the thing about magic, it doesn’t always make sense, but it made things easier. The bookcase in his office was empty, the walls had some portraits that were suspiciously still, but the office was empty enough to let harry decorate it. His suitcases were already in his room. He sat on his bed, and somehow, he just fell asleep right away.</p><p>Next day was a Saturday, so he tried to decorate his room and his office. He put muggle photos of his friends on his room. The stillness of them had a calming effect that he learned to appreciate from Mr. Weasley. The moving photos of his parents he had them on a drawer, only to be looked at on special occasions. In his office he only put the books that Hermione recommended and a portrait of Dumbledore that McGonagall gave him.</p><p>He looked at his class schedule and he was going to give his first class on Monday to the Gryffindors and Slytherins first years, at 9 am. Then, at 10:30 am, he was going to give class to the sixth years from all the houses. That was a N.E.W.T level class. Harry realized that he wasn’t nervous.</p><p>He decided to stay in his room, until he heard a knock. It was the professor he didn’t recognize during the sorting ceremony.</p><p>"Hello, Harry. We haven’t meet yet. My name is Apollonia Lufkin, I am the Head of Hufflepuff House and the Muggle studies professor." – She said.</p><p>She was the replacement of Professor Burbage.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Professor Lufkin." – said harry shaking her hand.</p><p>"You know, I was three years ahead of your parents here at Hogwarts. I remember them. Your eyes are the same…."</p><p>"As my mother’s. Yes, I’ve heard."- Interrupted Harry</p><p>"I was going to say that your eyes have that same look of your father’s. Defiant, but kind." - Said Apollonia. – "I am sorry. I think I overstepped. Well… I don’t have to teach as many classes as you do, so if you ever need help, I would be happy to assist you."</p><p>"Thank you, I really appreciate it." -Said harry.</p><p>She left without saying goodbye. It was awkward. But harry didn’t found her rude. And he thought that maybe it would be nice to invite some professors to duel demonstrations, or something. He learned a lot like that.</p><p>The rest of the day was uneventful. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone. He stayed on his office planning his classes, again. His main goal was not to make them boring nor intimidating.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By Sunday he decided he wasn’t going to fall back to his old habits of being a hermit. He went to eat breakfast at the Great Hall. He was going to sit at the Gryffindor table, but the kids just looked at him until he realized he had to sit at the professor table. He sat close to Gryffindor and he tried very hard not to look at the kids. He let them stare at him. On the other side of the table were just two other teachers, Bathshead Babbling and Septima Vector. He was mad at himself for not sitting next to them. </p><p>He was eating his English breakfast, which somehow made him feel he was eating something healthy, when an owl dropped him a letter.</p><p>It was from Malfoy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>In his hand he had a letter. A letter form Draco Malfoy. He couldn’t think clearly, he couldn’t open it. Was it a prank? Was it going to explode? No. Malfoy wasn’t a child anymore. Then it hit him. What if something had happened to Teddy?</p><p>He tore the envelope slowly. He didn’t want to read bad news. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t brave enough to face it. Maybe something happened to both Teddy and Andromeda and that’s why it was Malfoy writing. He opened it. </p><p>It was a photo of Teddy, flying about fifty centimetres off the ground on a toy broomstick. It came with a note that said:</p><p>- “What do you think Potter, a future seeker?”-</p><p>What just happen? Why would Malfoy scare him like that? What kind of letter is this? Does he have to write him back?</p><p>Harry started laughing. it was a cute photo. Andromeda was on the background with a worried face. Teddy was smiling and clearly enjoying it. Maybe he would be a seeker. Harry could picture the games along with the Weasleys. But maybe that would be too much pressure for Teddy.</p><p>Harry finished his breakfast and went right away to his office. He decided he should write back. He put paper on his desk and started pacing around. He wanted to ask him why he sent it, he wanted it to be simple.</p><p>He wrote:</p><p>- “Teddy can be whatever he wants. He looks cute.”-</p><p>He went directly to the owlery to send the letter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Monday he gave five classes. His last class was from 4:30 pm to 6 pm, to the seven years. It was fine. All the kids were paying attention. Harry thought they enjoy it. The kids thanked him for the classes, told him they learned a lot. Harry wanted to believe them. Objectively he knew that the kids did learn something. But maybe they were just being respectful.</p><p>Next day he only had to teach four classes and he had a free period after lunch. During lunch he sat next to Neville.</p><p>“Are you liking your classes?”- Asked Neville</p><p>“Yes. It has been fun, actually. There was a girl that wanted so badly to learn <em>expelliarmus</em>, it was cute. I suppose most of the kids are still a bit intimidated by me, so I was thinking, that if I gave them more homework, they would stop thinking of me as <em>“that’s Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the killer of Voldemort” </em>and start thinking <em>“Professor Potter is so annoying” – </em>answered Harry- “How are your classes, Neville?”</p><p>“Well, the kids keep asking me questions about the war, but other than that it has been great. I am happy. Although I haven’t had a N.E.W.T level class yet. Im nervous about them, but Im looking forward to it, my grandma told me that if I feel nervous, I should pretend to be excited instead”- Said Neville</p><p>“That sound like good advice…I wish my students would ask me questions, instead they just stare at me.” -Said Harry.</p><p>“Maybe it should be you the one to address it first. Tell them they can talk to you. Oh! Harry, do you want to go to Hogsmeade next Saturday? I want to see some fungus at Dogweed and Deathcap, then we could go to the Three Broomsticks, Hagrid is going to come”</p><p>“Yes, I would like to go” -Said harry.</p><p>Harry didn’t really want to go, but he knew he had to get out more. He should talk to the professors; he should talk more with the students. He would have to talk about the war, eventually. Yes. He would talk to the kids first. It should be easier. Get it over with. While harry was thinking, an owl dropped a letter. Another one from Malfoy.</p><p>“Neville, I have to go”- Said harry standing up.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Harry? -Said Neville, giving him a confused look.</p><p>“Yes, don’t worry. I’ll be in my office. See you later”- Said Harry. He leaved without waiting for Neville’s answer. He was pacing to get to his office. He didn’t notice the amused looks students and professors gave him while he was practically running in the hallways.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once in his office he read the letter. It said:</p><p>“I can help Teddy become whatever he wants. If he wants to play Quidditch I recommend you take him to see your girlfriend’s games, maybe he will learn something, as long as you don’t teach him.”</p><p>He didn’t write back. What could he write? That he was a bit happy that Malfoy care about Teddy? That he is happy he acknowledges Ginny’s ability as a quidditch player? That him and Ginny are no longer together? Would Malfoy care about that?</p><p>Harry still liked Ginny. Maybe not in that way anymore. He will always care about her, though. She understood his need to be alone. Him leaving her was the best for both of them, and she learned to appreciate that.</p><p>The thought of Malfoy caring for Teddy made Harry feel calm. Andromeda wouldn’t let Malfoy be a bad influence on Teddy. If she lets him stay around in her house it must be because he has really change. It had to be that. He would have to spend more time around Malfoy to be sure. He didn’t dislike the thought.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first week went over quick. He received letters from Molly, Ron, and from Hermione. Molly wrote about how happy she was for him, about how lovely her granddaughter Victoire looks. Also, about how Ginny looked so nice holding the baby, how she has natural mother instincts. She said she can’t wait to see him, but Arthur doesn’t want her to go see him just yet. Ron wrote mostly to apologize about his mom, but also to ask him if he was having fun, and if not, if at least he was feeling fine. Hermione asked him how he was doing and about the new schedule of classes. McGonagall made them so that every kid could take every class and every elective (without a time turner). She asked about what he had teach already, while giving him some advice on what he should teach.</p><p>On Saturday he went to Hogsmeade with Hagrid and Neville. Harry told them that next Monday he was going to talk to the kids about him and the war, and maybe even the time he spent alone. Start a conversation.</p><p>Hagrid was proud of him, and he restrain himself not to hug him in public. Today Harry seemed happy. During the two years of Harry’s self-reclusion, Hagrid wrote every other week to Harry just to know he was fine. One day, a thought cross Hagrid’s mind. Could Harry commit suicide? After that, he started writing to harry every other day. He couldn’t bring himself to visit him.</p><p>Hermione and Ron always reassured him that Harry wouldn’t do that. That he was brave enough to face whatever problems he had. They needed to believe that. Hermione talked to Kreacher, who promised to always keep an eye on him. He removed whatever objects he thought could be used to harm his new master. Harry didn’t notice. Hermione mention to Hagrid that talking about what’s on your mind is essential to what she called the “healing process”. It was progress.</p><p>While Neville went to Dogweed &amp; Deathcap and Hagrid went to Dervish &amp; Banges to get <em>something</em>that needed repairing, Harry went directly to The Three Broomsticks. Once he stepped inside, he could see Malfoy siting on a table on the far-left corner. It was the hair that gave him out. He was sitting with Blaise Zabini. Before he realized what he was doing, he went towards them.</p><p>“Malfoy, what are you doing here?”- Said Harry, ignoring Blaise.</p><p>“I’ll let you two alone. I’ll be waiting, Draco”- Said Blaise, leaving the table. He went upstairs, Harry assumed to a room.</p><p>“Are you up to something?”-Asked Harry, sitting down. Luckily there weren’t any customers near them. No one could hear how curious he sounded.</p><p>“I don’t have to answer that. Just because im meeting with a friend doesn’t mean it’s part of an evil plan”- Said Malfoy.</p><p>“I didn’t mean that. But why here? Both of you have good houses.</p><p>“Again with that” – Interrupted Malfoy. - “Blaise doesn’t want to bother his new stepfather, and I don’t want to bother Andromeda…and im not welcome at my home. – It was easy to talk to him, Malfoy realized. He didn’t want to talk about his personal life with Potter. But it made him feel safe, like he would understand.</p><p>“Oh, that’s right. You mention it before. Why did you fight with your father?” - asked Harry, remembering how Malfoy mention it when he went to Andromeda’s house.</p><p>“If you must know… he wants to control my life. That’s all.”- Maybe Malfoy <em>could</em>share just enough about himself for Harry to sympathize with him. <em>Not like he cares.</em>He didn’t even know why he bother to answer. </p><p>“I thought you three were better now…you should try to talk to him. He is still your father.  And you know, he could be in Azkaban…”</p><p>“Yes, but he isn’t. He <em>should </em>be there.”- Interrupted Malfoy.</p><p>“He would be there if it weren’t for <em>me</em>, I tried very hard for him to get house arrest instead of Azkaban”- Said Harry. He got involved in the Malfoy trial.</p><p>The Ministry wanted to show its efficiency and transparency or whatever, so they took whoever they could find that was involved. Most of the trials for Death Eaters happen during the first weeks after the death of Voldemort. Before Harry locked himself up.</p><p>Narcissa and Draco get off pretty easily. Victims of circumstances, or something. Lucius Malfoy was more complicated.</p><p>“So, I should be thankful then?”- Asked Malfoy, sounding spiteful – “Do you think you made me a favour?”</p><p>“I wasn’t thinking about you. I was thinking about your mother”- Said harry, a bit offended. He owed it to Narcissa. That’s why he helped Lucius. He wanted her to have a normal life, whatever that would mean. If she loves her husband, it wouldn’t be good for her if he was in prison. He talked with the ministry, said how Lucius didn’t actually accomplish much. He was there, but he was practically useless. He argued that the Malfoys did what they did to protect their son. There wasn’t much they could said against <em>the saviour</em>.</p><p>“Ah! then you think you made <em>her </em>a favour? My father can’t leave the house and his wand was broken. We don’t have any servants, no one wants to work for us. We don’t even have house elves anymore. Who do you think is taking care of whatever my father wants? My mother has become his servant. And even as weak and pathetic as he is now, he wants to use me.” – Malfoy said, looking into Harry’s eyes. He was having a difficult time containing himself. He wanted to scream at potter. But he didn’t want to make a scene. Even if there weren’t many people there.</p><p>“Im sorry. I thought your father could be better, like your mother.” -Said Harry avoiding Malfoy’s looks.</p><p>“She also thinks that. That’s why she hasn’t left him, even though I tried to convince her. Andromeda would have taken both of us.”</p><p>“Andromeda is a great person.”-Answered Harry, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>“Yes, she is.”</p><p>Neither of them knew how to go from there. What could they say to each other? It was an abrupt conversation that took them both by surprise. Both of them knew that they should be on better terms, if anything just for Teddy’s sake. Harry spoke first.</p><p>“So, Teddy.”</p><p>“what about him?”</p><p>“how is he?”</p><p>“Doing great. Whenever Andromeda shows him a picture of you, he just points and smiles. When we mention your name, he asks “where?”. If you want, we could bring him here for you to see him. Well, not <em>here</em>. Maybe at Honeydukes?”</p><p>“Yes. Please. I’d like to keep seeing him.”-Said Harry. It was always good seeing Teddy. He reminds him of the good that’s left in the world, even after all the horrors of war.</p><p>“I will talk to andromeda”- Said Malfoy.</p><p>Thanks for sending that photo.”</p><p>“It’s no problem. He already misses you and its only been a week”</p><p>For a moment Harry thought about quitting his new job, after hearing that. Teddy misses him. He needs his godfather. But no. This job is the best thing for both of them. He will see Teddy. Thanks to Malfoy. Why was Malfoy being nice? Wasn’t he angry with him about his dad?</p><p>“I don’t want to keep Blaise waiting. -Malfoy paused for a moment, indecisive. – “About earlier. I never thanked you, for what you did for me and my mother.”</p><p>“it was nothing, I did it for Narcissa.” -Said Harry</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you. Goodbye”-Said Malfoy, leaving the table.</p><p>“Goodbye.”- Harry stayed on the table, watching as Malfoy went upstairs.</p><p>“Harry!”- Said Hagrid as a greeting- “good, you got us a table.”</p><p>Harry watched as Neville and Hagrid approached him. Hagrid was carrying a weird looking lumpy bag. He didn’t even bother to ask. They drank firewhiskey and talk about the students and how they were adapting to being teachers. Hagrid told them about the sense of fulfilment when a kid with pure talent or genuine interest learns something new.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Malfoy <em>wasn’t happy </em>about seeing <em>Potter </em>again. He was happy about Teddy. If Teddy likes Harry Potter, then it is natural to assume they need to be in good terms. He wants to be in Teddy’s life. And Potter is part of it. He is willing to ignore the fact that Harry Potter is annoying for the sake of Teddy. This is all about Teddy. Not Potter. He really wanted to get rid of potter form his mind. He knows he should focus on Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Draco and Blaise. They both wanted something, so they figure out they might as well give it a try. For about a year they’ve been meeting once every two weeks. It really started because Draco’s father wanted to marry him of to Astoria Greengrass. She wasn’t as bad as other women from the “sacred twenty-eight” but that wasn’t the point. He would never like her. It also coincided with the fact that Blaise was having trouble trusting women, so he thought with men it could be different. But first, he needed to figure out if he liked it. And he did. Draco just wanted to know more about himself.</p><p>Since then, they’ve been taking care of each other. It was an experiment. It was relief. It was comfort. It didn’t mean a thing, for either of them.</p><p>Before Blaise, Draco went to Pansy. Just for relief. It didn’t work, she wasn’t a man. She understood. Blaise also understood. He probably knew more about Draco than Draco himself. He observed. He listens when Draco talks about Potter. Longing. Each time he sounded more mature. Unless he was particularly sad.</p><p>That day, at their usual room at the Three Broomsticks Inn, Draco told Blaise it would be the last time. Blaise was Happy for Draco.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used to believe I knew English. The first try was fun, until I had to read it again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry dines with the Malfoys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He started talking with the kids on Monday. His first class was with the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years, and it was fine. Not one of those kids had lost someone during the war. They were asking all kinds of questions: “why did you hide for two years? Why did you defend some Death Eaters? Why did you reject a job in the ministry? Are you single? Were you afraid? Do you feel guilty? Didn’t you want to be an Auror?”</p><p>Harry answered all. He even tried to teach them some spells. Some questions took him by surprise, but he was honest. He had been avoiding thinking about the war, but it kept popping up in his head. After the war he couldn’t face the world, so he didn’t. At Hogwarts, the war hit him in the face. At Grimmauld place, it was mostly nightmares, here at Hogwarts, along with the nightmares, were the sudden memories of dead bodies when he walked through certain places of the castle. Where he talked for the first time with Cedric. Where he saw Fred’s body. All those places where students lay dying and he didn’t even know their names.</p><p>His second class with the sixth years was weirder. The mother of one of the Slytherins of that class was a Death Eater. She had killed the brother of a Hufflepuff kid. Harry felt guilty about that. Was that also his fault? He knew that it wasn’t, but he felt like it was. The whole class was tense.</p><p>Harry talked about how he wasn’t over the war. How some nights he still dreams about Voldemort. He also told them to use the name. They have to. They shouldn’t be afraid of that name anymore. He encouraged them to acknowledge their feelings towards the war. That it was normal for them to feel angry or sad or confused, just like him.</p><p> </p><p>Some of the older kids were especially mad at him because he defended some Death Eaters. He only helped the Malfoys and some students, but the papers took it out of proportion, for a while. Enough articles to make some doubt Harry’s intentions. He told them how both Narcissa and Draco Malfoy had lie for him. He didn’t know if helping them was the right thing to do, but he wanted to do it. And the others he tried to help were just kids.</p><p>He was sure to mention how he could never have gotten through the war without help. He wanted the students to understand that he was surrounded by talented wizards, that Voldemort would have killed him if it wasn’t for all the help he got. He was lucky. He wasn’t a particularly good wizard. And Harry didn’t believe them when the kids told them that he was, in fact, a powerful wizard.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Every night Harry went to Hagrid’s house to drink and talk. His nights consisted of firewhiskey and manly tears. They never drank enough to make them drunk, of course. They were responsible adults. Hagrid talked about Madame Maxime. How they wrote to each other every other day. He was going to spend Christmas with her in France. Harry was happy for him.</p><p>By Thursday Harry had already talked with all of his students. Most of them felt less intimidated by Harry. They could see that he was making an effort at talking with both professors and students. He was trying. And he still gave them homework, which was annoying, if you ask them.</p><p>By Friday, he had forgotten most of what he told the students. At lunch, he received a letter from Malfoy. It said:</p><p>“Teddy and I are going to Honeydukes this Sunday, around 3 o’clock. You are welcome to join us.”</p><p> </p><p>On Sunday, Harry arrived at Honeydukes 20 minutes earlier. He was sitting outside the store when at 3 o’clock he saw Malfoy approaching, he had Teddy, whose hair was now turquois, on a baby carrier on his chest.</p><p>“im glad you made it, Potter- Said Malfoy.</p><p>“Are you, really?” – said Harry, trying to sound sarcastic, but a bit of curiosity came out of him.</p><p>“Yes. Teddy really wanted to see you.” -Said Malfoy, as he took Teddy out and gave him to harry. Teddy had his little hands reaching towards his godfather. They went inside the store.</p><p>Harry was always amazed at how many things were at this store, apparently, so was Teddy. He quickly changed his attention from his godfather to the chocolate section of the store. Harry saw that Malfoy was smiling.</p><p>Both Harry and Malfoy each took a wicker shopping basket. Malfoy took some chocolate skeletons and chocolate frogs, he showed them to teddy and asked him if he like them. He seemed to prefer the chocolate skeleton. Malfoy also took a chocolate wand and show it to him.</p><p>“Look, Teddy. I used to play with this as a kid. I thought I really was casting some spells. It turned out it was my mother who made “Alohomora” and not me.”-Said Malfoy, as he put some in his basket.</p><p>Harry could see it. Malfoy as a kid, playing with a chocolate wand, running in his manor, believing he was so talented. His mother encouraging him. He imagines teddy playing like that too, with Malfoy and Andromeda.</p><p>Harry only bought some chocolate frogs, there wasn’t much that he couldn’t get at Hogwarts. Malfoy, on the other hand, bought almost all kind of chocolate, also some liquorice wands, Pixie Puffs, No Melt ice-cream and a Cauldron Cake. Most of it was for Teddy, he claimed.</p><p>“Potter, today is my mother’s birthday”- he said once they finish paying. - “She wanted to invite you; she says she never got the chance to thank you properly. We are having dinner at 6pm, if you could come, my mother would be grateful. Andromeda is also coming, and Teddy. If that’s okay with you”- Said Malfoy.</p><p>“Well, yes. It’s fine by me. For better or worse, you’re still his family and I know he is safe.”- said harry. – “As for going to that party…”</p><p>“it’s not really a party. It is going to be an awkward dinner.”- interrupted Malfoy.</p><p>“Yes, well, thank you for telling me in such a short notice. Should I bring a gift? What does your mother like?”</p><p>“Do you really want to come?” -asked Malfoy, amused.</p><p>“Not really, but im going to.”</p><p>“if you want to bring something for her, it be better if it was something useful, food is always a good option. Im bringing her the ice-cream and the Cauldron Cake.</p><p>“What should I wear?” -Asked Harry, suddenly concerned. The Malfoys are still rich, would they have a fancy party? He doesn’t have fancy clothes, at least there wouldn’t be many people and andromeda will be there, it will be easier.</p><p>“I recommend you wear clothes.” -Said Malfoy</p><p>“Thanks, helpful as always” -Said Harry, smiling.</p><p>“And I should warn you, my father promised he’d behave, but I wouldn’t trust him.”- Said Malfoy. He sounded ashamed.</p><p>“I can handle it”- Said Harry</p><p>Harry played a little bit with Teddy. Draco watched them pretending not to care how natural and cute they looked together. The three of them were unaware of the curious looks they got from the people that walked by them. They said good-bye to each other, Teddy was upset at letting Harry go. Draco was too.</p><p> </p><p>Harry went back to his chamber at Hogwarts and he realized he had no formal clothes. So, he chose to wear dark jeans and a button up red shirt, he didn’t want the Malfoys to think he wanted to impress them. The thought of him wanting to impress Draco Malfoy <em>was ridiculous</em>. He decided he was going to be fashionable late. He didn’t want to be rude to Narcissa, but he didn’t want to seem eager.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At 6:08 pm he was knocking at Malfoy Manor. The last time he was there, neither he nor his friends had a particularly nice time. But Malfoy had lie for him. They still need to talk about that. Did Malfoy wanted to protect them?</p><p>Draco opened the door.</p><p>“We already started eating, but you haven’t miss anything. It’s an eight-course meal, and my father hasn’t even been sarcastic yet.” -Said Malfoy letting Harry in.</p><p>Malfoy was wearing all black. Trousers, shirt and tie. All black. And that shirt was definitely <em>too small</em>for him. Malfoy took him to the dinning room. It had a long table, for about 20 people. Lucius Malfoy was at the head of the table. To his right was Narcissa and Draco sat to his left. Next to Narcissa was Andromeda and next to her was Teddy, on a feeding chair. Harry was about to sit next to Teddy, when Narcissa spoke.</p><p>“Harry don’t sit there; you’ll be too far from us. Sit next to Draco, please.” – Harry obeyed. Once he was sitting, she talked again. – “Im so glad you could come, now I can thank you properly.”</p><p>“It was nothing really. Happy birthday, by the way. Here”- he gave her a bottle of Firewhiskey with a red bow on the neck of the bottle. He also gave her a box wrapped in green paper with a silver bow. Lucius raised an eyebrow but said nothing.</p><p>“Thank you, Harry.” -Said Narcissa.</p><p>With a flick of her wand she made the gifts disappear and with another, made dinner appear in front of Harry. He wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe there were some mushrooms in his plate, maybe salmon? Harry had five different types of forks. He didn’t even know how to eat. He felt a kick on his leg. He slowly turned to his right and saw Malfoy holding a fork, so he took the same one and started eating. At every course, Malfoy took each piece of cutlery slowly, so that Harry could see.</p><p>The conversation was mostly between the two sisters, about their childhood, about Teddy and his future as a wizard. Lucius even complimented Teddy’s hair, he said that as a metamorphmagus, <em>Edward </em>was going to be a powerful wizard. Narcissa took any chance she had to thank Harry.</p><p>Harry focused on changing the subject when she began to thank him, he made everyone talk about Teddy again. He complimented Andromeda, and he mostly tried to ignore Lucius. And he kept following Draco’s discreet directions on how to eat “properly”.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t talk much after that, until the end of the meal.</p><p>“Potter, do you think it wise for my son to be interfering in <em>your</em>godson’s upbringing? – asked Lucius suddenly. – “Don’t you think it would be better for Draco and for Edward if my son returns home?”</p><p>“Lucius, please stop it.” -Said Narcissa, a bit concerned, giving his husband a mortified look.</p><p>“I think Draco can do whatever he wants, Mr. Malfoy”- Said Harry, looking at him defiantly.</p><p>“Draco has been really good for Teddy. And it’s good for Draco too. I think he has become more responsible since he came.”-Said Andromeda. Lucius kept giving Harry a stern look.</p><p>“Im glad someone was able to teach him that” -Said Lucius looking now at Draco</p><p>“Stop it now.” -Said Narcissa. - “Draco, could you show Harry out. It was a pleasure to have you here, Harry. But I think you must go now.”</p><p>“Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for having me. Good-bye”- Said harry, as he and Draco stood up to leave. In their way out, he went to kiss Teddy good-bye.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco went outside the manor, they stood there in silence, for a while.</p><p>“That wasn’t so bad, eh, Potter?” – Said Malfoy, smiling.</p><p>“Wasn’t the worst experience I’ve had in your house.”- Said Harry.</p><p>Malfoy laughed, but he quickly hid his mouth with his hand. – “Sorry about that.” – Said Malfoy, more serious this time.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, was it?” -Said harry, looking around the garden. – “I wanted to ask you if you really did not recognize me, that time.”</p><p>“Of course I recognized you, I saw your eyes. Even if we both were trying to avoid looking at each other.” -Said Malfoy, this time looking for Harry’s eyes.</p><p>“What about Ron and Hermione?”</p><p>“I suppose you want me to say that I did it out of the goodness of my heart. Why else would you care? What’s done is done.</p><p>“I want the truth.”</p><p>“The truth is I was afraid, of everything. Of all of you dying. Of the dark lord coming to my home, of him thinking high of my family again. I just couldn’t deal with it.”</p><p>“you didn’t want us to die.” -Said Harry, matter of fact.</p><p>“I was as surprise as you are. Even when Granger started screaming, I didn’t think it would affect me, but it did. It all got too real…the only redeemable action of my life was done out of fear.”</p><p>“But you did it. Just as your mother did”</p><p>“Stop trying to make me a decent person, I’m not. What my mother and I did, was out of selfishness. At least she was brave. We are not good people, Potter. Why do you think my father allowed Teddy to come here?” -Asked Malfoy.</p><p>“I think he has no option; he has to listen to what your mom wants” -Said Harry.</p><p>“Besides that. He thinks it can help his image. He still believes that pure-bloods are better than everyone else. So does my mother. But she came to the conclusion, that even if that’s true, it shouldn’t matter, that she should treat the rest with pity, maybe even kindness.” -said Malfoy, looking ashamed.</p><p>“And what do you think about that? About all of us that are not pure bloods? -asked Harry.</p><p>“I think that if both Teddy and you are half-bloods, then the rest of them couldn’t be so bad. But honestly, im still not sure.”</p><p>“I Hope you figure it out.” -Said Harry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry went back to Hogwarts. It was only 10 pm but he felt exhausted. He didn’t revise his notes for Monday’s classes. He didn’t grade the homework. He just went to sleep.</p><p>In his dream he was back at Malfoy’s Manor. In a fancy room was Draco, he was sitting in a red ancient sofa, not moving, just watching him. Harry was tied up, his arms and legs spread open. But it wasn’t ropes that hold him but snakes. Then Draco took out his wand and yelled “sectumsempra”.</p><p>Suddenly, Harry was at Hogwarts, teaching a class to the first years, then Voldemort came in and started killing the students. Harry took out his wand, but it was a chocolate wand, he couldn’t move. Once Voldemort had killed every student, he laughed at Harry. Then, all the professors came in, but Voldemort was no longer there. They blamed Harry.</p><p>He woke up.</p><p>He wanted to cry but not a tear came out. He couldn’t go back to sleep. It was 5:24 am, so he went to his office to grade the homework he didn’t remember he assigned. He didn’t go to the great hall for breakfast, he just ate some chocolate frogs, he was almost done when a letter came into his room. It was from Malfoy.</p><p>It said:</p><p>            “My mother appreciated the Firewhiskey, and so did I. But I most know, why did you give her a Muggle magic set for ages 8 and over?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled while he wrote back:</p><p>            “So that she could play with your father.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Today I learned the word "cutlery".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An article about Harry’s visit to Malfoy Manor occupied half of the first page of the daily prophet. It was written by Rita Skeeter. Harry did not read it, but he heard enough from the students to know what it was about. The paper questioned why did harry spend time with Draco. That there were “reports” of seeing Harry with Draco on “several” occasions, but he has not been seen once with his “real” friends.</p><p>Rita did not consider, or most likely decided to ignore, the fact that both Ron and Hermione have jobs, while Draco doesn’t, yet. Ron is now the co-manager of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and Hermione works at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione told Harry that Ron is working really hard on the administration of the company, the “boring” parts, as he calls them, because George doesn’t trust him yet with the “fun” stuff. And Ron told Harry that he doesn’t even know exactly what Hermione’s job is, but that she has spent more time with Shacklebolt than with him. Still, they made time to write to each other and talk through the floo, but getting together hasn’t been convenient for them.</p><p>In fact, they had to cancel Hermione’s birthday celebration. They had planned to have a small dinner at the Burrow, but Hermione said she couldn’t make it. She had already helped improve the work condittions of house-elves, and now she was helping Shacklebolt write some new reforms. She was practically sleeping in her office.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry gave his classes as always. He didn’t give them homework that day, but he confiscated 8 copies of the Daily Prophet. Most of the students didn’t care, but he was too tired to ignore the whispers of the ones who did. He didn’t want to explain to them that his relationship with Malfoy existed <em>only </em>for the sake of Teddy. He threw away the papers. He got a glance at the picture, both of them standing in the garden, looking at each other and then looking away.</p><p>He ate lunch at the grand Hall with Neville and with Septima Vector, the Arithmancy professor and the Head of Gryffindor. Harry never interacted much with her before. He only knew her as a very strict professor that gave complicated homework. She asked both Harry and Neville about the Gryffindor kids, specially the older ones. She told them how at least half of the sixth years chose at random their N.E.WT. level classes, because they didn’t know what they wanted to specialize at. According to McGonagall, she said, indecision wasn’t much of a problem for Gryffindor students, before the war.</p><p>Both Harry and Neville could see that in their students. Half of them were determined in what they wanted to do. They wanted to be part of the change that was happening to prevent a war like that ever to happen again. But the other half was indifferent. They enjoyed their classes, but they didn’t see the point behind it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry ended his first month as a teacher quite normally. He didn’t saw Malfoy, but they kept writing to each other, mostly to talk about Teddy. The first Wednesday of October was McGonagall’s birthday. Once classes were over, the professors got together in their common room to celebrate. It was quick and quiet. McGonagall wanted to go back to work, she was still the transfiguration professor as well as the headmistress. Septima and Aurora Sinistra offered to help her with her work, sine both of them had less classes than the other professors. McGonagall thank them but respectfully rejected their offer.</p><p>During that weekend of October, it was the first visit to Hogsmeade for the students.</p><p>Harry went with them. There were many kids, but they didn’t seem as excited as Harry’s classmates were. The kids were starting to get the idea of Harry as a teacher. He hasn't taken points away from any house, and he hasn’t given detention yet, much to the concern of other teachers. Apparently, all the kids still behaved better in Harry’s classes. Harry was responsible for the third years. They all wanted Harry to go with them to a certain store, they asked him what they should buy and what did he did at his first visit when he was a third year. He was honest. He spent time with his students, talking nonsense with them.</p><p>Harry was having a good time until he saw Malfoy coming out of the Three Broomsticks. What was he doing there? He was alone and he was looking directly at Harry. Harry looked away, a bit ashamed of being caught looking at him. Malfoy walked towards him. There were some students near Harry, and once they saw Malfoy they went away. There, on the middle of the street they talked.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”- asked Harry</p><p>“Hello to you too, Potter. I am fine, so are Teddy and Andromeda. Really potter, you’re so impolite to your new best friend.” -said Malfoy</p><p>“You read it? You didn’t mention it” -Said Harry. A little part of him wished he had read the paper to know what Malfoy was thinking.</p><p>“Yes, and so did my parents, they were thrilled.”</p><p>“Seriously, though, what are you doing here? Couldn’t resist being away from me?” -Said Harry, regretting it when he saw Malfoy doubt before answering.</p><p>“I was having a business meeting.”- Said Malfoy</p><p>“Good for you, are you finally getting a job? I cannot picture Draco Malfoy working.”</p><p>“Technically I wouldn’t be working. Evan Keddle, a squib friend of Andromeda and Ed, came to visit Andromeda. He suggested a business idea aimed at muggles. I would do the magic, and he would the rest. Not really hard work.”-</p><p>“As long as it’s legal… What is it you two are going to do?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will not harm any muggles.”- Said Malfoy- “And I can’t go around talking about it, someone might steal our idea. His idea. According to Andromeda he is quite smart but has had bad luck with all his business ideas.”</p><p>“So, you decided to help him. Look at you, hanging around with a squib and a half-blood, I have to say Malfoy, I’m proud of you”</p><p>“Don’t get any ideas. According to my father, im just working on my public appearance.”</p><p>“Don’t listen to him, don’t let him get in your way. But honestly, what could be better for your image than to have me as your best mate, eh?</p><p>“Maybe it would be bad for you to be seen with me so often. It’s bad publicity for you.”</p><p>“I don’t care about that. Besides, I need to keep an eye on you, since you are now a part of Teddy’s life. There is nothing I could do; you are a part of my life…” -Said Harry.</p><p>“we’re both stuck then. See you later, Potter.”- Said Malfoy. Harry waved at him, and just as he was leaving, he stopped. “Oh. Please tell Myrtle I said Happy birthday”- Now he leaved, not looking at Harry.</p><p>“Today is her birthday?” -Asked Harry to himself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at Hogwarts, Harry was standing outside the second-floor girls’ bathroom, wondering if he should’ve brought a gift. The bathroom, as usual, was empty. He had to call out for her to come out. Harry saw her appear and when she saw it was Harry, her face lit up.</p><p>“Harry! It’s you! I overheard some girls talking about you, and since then I kept wondering when you’d come visit me, I had been very sad, a whole month and not one visit! But you are here now, on my birthday! – Said Myrtle while trying, and failing, to hug Him.</p><p>“Im sorry, I’ve been busy with work, I am a professor now.”- Said Harry, not really meaning it. – “Happy birthday. I didn’t know what to bring you as a gift.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that, I’m just glad you are here. You are all the gift I need.” -Said Myrtle.</p><p>“Malfoy also wanted me to wish you a Happy birthday.”</p><p>“Oh, the cute blond boy! He remembers me, I feel so flatter. Two handsome men care about poor, ugly, miserable Moaning Myrtle. Finally, I have a truly <em>happy </em>birthday”</p><p>“About that, I thought ghost celebrated their <em>Death-</em>Day?”</p><p>“I DO NOT” -Yelled Myrtle. – “Don’t talk about that. Tell me, is Draco still as handsome? I bet he is more manly now, just as you are!”</p><p>“He is…not… I don’t know… I haven’t noticed.” -Said Harry.</p><p>“You should. Next time you see him, take a good look at him, then come back and describe him to me. I bet he has strong arms…”</p><p>“Well, yes. But he is more on the slender side, you know? But I guess you could say he’s strong. He has good proportions.”-Said Harry, remembering the first time he saw him since the Death Eater’s trials. He was shocked to see him so <em>healthy. </em>During the Trials, Harry remembers Lucius Malfoy looking defiant, Narcissa just looked tired, but Draco looked ghost-like. Harry felt sorry for him.</p><p>Harry let Myrtle talk all she wanted. She talked to him about her life and her last birthday. About how some kids were making fun of her, but the letters and sweets she got from her parents made her feel a little better. She told him about the first time she saw Hagrid. She thought he was so lucky that no other kid was brave enough to bully <em>him. </em>Then of course, she talked about Malfoy. She told him about all the guilt he felt, all the fear. And how he was nice to her, how he listened to her stories about her life and her death, just as harry was doing now.</p><p> </p><p>After Myrtle finally let him go, he went directly to his chamber. He just wanted to sleep. But there was a letter on his bed, and it was from his cousin, Dudley. How did <em>he </em>send a letter? What would be so important to contact him? He hasn’t talked with the Dursleys since they went into hiding. He sat on his bed, took a deep breath and opened the letter.</p><p>It said:</p><p>
  <em>Hello, Harry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Writing this to you was the weirdest thing I’ve done. Our neighbour Mrs Figg help me do it. I know we are not in the best terms, but I wanted to tell you that I’m getting married on the 13 of October. It’d be cool if you came. The invitation is on the envelope. You can bring someone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, don’t bring any gifts and try not to talk to my dad. </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>                                                                                                            Dudley Dursley</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, that was that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t even question if he should go or not. The ceremony starts at 6pm and his last class on Friday is from 5:30pm to 7pm. Apollonia Lufkin volunteer to cover him. She was quite excited and asked him if it was okay for her to teach the kids some muggle forms of self-defence. Harry saw no problem with it. For a moment he considered inviting Malfoy. He thought it would be nice, since Malfoy had invited him to his mother’s birthday “party." Instead he invited Luna. He thought it would be funnier to see the reaction of the Dursleys. But maybe they won’t even talk to each other. That was fine. Harry wanted to go mostly to see what kind of girl would marry Dudley. The invitation said her name was Mary Jones. He had never heard of her.</p><p>Harry and Luna meet at Hogsmeade so they could use the Floo network from there. She was wearing a long, light blue dress that was quite normal. She had her hair on a French braid. Behind her ears she wore lilies. There were petunias in her braid. A little too on the face, if you asked Harry, but he still liked it. She looked quite happy. She hugged him when they meet and didn’t talk much until they arrived at London. They were outside a small chapel.</p><p>“Thank you for being here, Luna. It’s going to be weird.” -Said Harry.</p><p>“I’ve got no problem with that.”</p><p>They enter the chapel and sat on the last row. There were about 50 people in there and about 10 other arrived after them. Harry recognized aunt Marjorie and Malcolm, a friend of Dudley. He thought maybe some of the people were work “friends” of Vernon. When the ceremony started, he saw Dudley and thought he was bigger. Petunia was smiling and Vernon tried, but it looked like he was in pain. He turned white once he saw Harry. Then he saw the bride. She had a kind face and seemed delicate, almost week. She was happy.</p><p>The reception was at number 4, Privet Drive. It was decorated with white roses, and there was weird looking food on the tables. There were less people there and he mostly just talked to Luna. He showed her where he used to sleep, and he didn’t noticed, but Luna enchanted the cupboard so that it scream evertime it was opened. Malcolm talked with them for a while, then apologized for the way he treated him when they were kids. A couple of times, Harry noticed he was getting menacing glances from Vernon. Petunia just looked at Luna’s flowers. Eventually, Dudley and his new wife approached Harry.</p><p>“Mary, this is my cousin, Harry. Harry, this is Mary.”- Said Dudley.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, cousin Harry. -She said, shaking his hand- “Who is this?”</p><p>“My name is Luna, I am Harry’s friend. How did you both meet?”</p><p>“We went to the same school”- said Dudley, looking at Harry.</p><p>They talked for an awkward while. He learned that Dudley was working at Grunnings, and Mary was at university studying administration. Harry told them he was a professor in Scotland. Dudley winked at Harry and added that it was a school for “special” kids. Luna told them she was trying to be a journalist. They left before anyone else, Harry was honestly a bit disappointed that the Dursleys didn’t get a chance to talk to Luna.</p><p>On their way back, she told him that Ginny was the one who gave her the dress she was wearing.</p><p>“She also told me to be sensitive with these people, because they are a special kind of muggles. I think they are funny.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have used that word to describe them, but I guess I did laugh at them a couple of times.”-Said Harry. - “I still don’t understand how that girl accepted to marry Dudley.”</p><p>“She is pregnant, I guess that is something muggles tend to do. But I think she actually likes him.”</p><p>“What? How could you tell she’s pregnant.? She was so…small”</p><p>“it was quite obvious. I don’t know what to tell you.”-Said Luna. - “I liked the wedding. Even that muggle food that tasted funny.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at Hogwarts Harry learned that one of his students broke his nose on a “muggle fight” but it was an easy fix. He didn't worry about that. A part of him was disappointed because there were no letters from Malfoy waiting for him. He’s gotten used to them. Harry couldn’t remember if he had ever written first to Malfoy. So, he wrote:</p><p>
  <em>            Hello Malfoy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            How’s your business going? I was thinking that I haven’t seen Teddy in a long time, I miss him. I don’t want to bother Andromeda, can you talk to her? When do you think I can see him? I went back to my uncle’s house, made me think about my childhood. I am glad you are taking care of Teddy right now, but I don’t want you to teach him any weird stuff. We should talk about that. His education. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                            Harry Potter</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sent it before he got time to process what he wrote. He knew Malfoy wasn’t teaching him anything wrong, Andromeda wouldn’t allow it. Maybe he just wanted to see Malfoy again. Were they actually friends now? Not yet. Not really.</p><p>By Sunday, Malfoy wrote back:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>                        Potter </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                        You can visit us on Thursday after 4 pm. We’ll all be here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                   Draco Malfoy</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Thursday, Harry went directly to Andromeda’s house, once his school day was over. Malfoy opened the door and both of them smiled. He was carrying Teddy with one arm. They greeted each other and Malfoy let Harry carry Teddy. They went to the living room and Draco just watched how Harry sat on the floor and started being goofy with Teddy, making funny faces to make him laugh.</p><p>“Yesterday his hair was pink, it came back to turquois this morning.”-Said Malfoy.</p><p>“Did you take a picture?”-Said Harry, smiling faintly at Draco.</p><p>“No, sorry.”- Said Draco.</p><p>“It’s fine”- said Harry, clearly disappointed. – “Where is Andromeda?”<br/>“She had to leave. Something about <em>girls’ night.</em>”- Said Draco. He didn’t told him that she went out with his mother.</p><p>Harry suddenly remembered his talk with Myrtle, so he took a moment to look at Malfoy. He was more attractive than when they were kids, as far as he could tell. Well, if you liked that kind of guys, not that Harry has ever thought about what kind of guys he liked. What was he thinking? Harry focused his attention to Malfoy’s face. To his eyes. They were looking at each other, without talking or looking away. Teddy was pulling Harry’s hair, but he didn’t care, and Draco didn’t even notice how cute that would’ve been. He was looking back at Harry, only focused on him.</p><p>Until teddy cried. He was confused and upset because he was being ignored. Like any toddler would’ve been. They looked away and Harry started to make funny faces again.</p><p>“Do you want anything to drink?”-Said Malfoy, as he stood up.</p><p>“Just water, please.” -Harry said, although he wanted instead to ask for fire-whiskey.</p><p>Draco went to the kitchen. They both knew he could’ve easily just use magic to bring him a glass of water. He needed a moment alone. Stupid green eyes. Stupid well-defined jaw. Stupid scar. He had to calm himself. He washed his face on the sink, then took that glass of water back to Harry.</p><p>“Thank you” -said Harry. He took the glass and drank half of it from one sip.</p><p>“You’re welcome”-said Draco as he sat on the sofa wihtout looking at him.<br/>They didn’t talk much after that, eventually Draco brought the toy broom so Harry could see Teddy flying. Harry was smiling the whole time, ignoring the incoming thoughts about his parents and about Sirius and Remus. Draco didn’t want to stare at that smile, but he couldn’t help it.</p><p>Harry had arrived at about 6:30 pm. By 11:26 pm both Harry and Teddy were sleeping on the couch. Draco watch as both of them fell asleep. Teddy was closing his eyes by the time Harry was already asleep. Draco took Teddy from Harry’s arms back to his own cradle, careful not to wake any of them, and then he covered Harry with a blanket. Draco had to wake him up in the morning. Before that, he let himself watch Harry for a while. He knew it was not an appropriate behaviour, watching other people sleeping, but Harry looked so calm. He put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, and pressed a little.</p><p>“What? What time is it…? I gotta get back to Hogwarts…</p><p>“Don’t worry, you still have time it’s only 7:00 am.”<br/>“Then why would you wake me up so early? … No, I’ m sorry, I’m still sleepy. Thank you for waking me up. But you shouldn’t have let me sleep here in the first place.”</p><p>“You were tired since you came into the house.”</p><p>He was right. Some days, for no particular reason, Harry just feels tired. That Thursday he was tiered, his classes were normal, he had a good night sleep and even a short nap. But still he was tired. Not so much as other days. He did feel better once he played with Teddy, but he was making an effort. Then, looking at Malfoy took away some of his energy as well. At least that’s what he thought. and that’s why he eventually gave up and fall asleep.</p><p>“Is Andromeda home?”</p><p>“No. Again, it’s still early.”</p><p>Harry went to say goodbye to Teddy, he was still sleeping. He kissed him goodbye and his hair turned pink. He went back to Malfoy, who was still in the livign room, so that he could see.</p><p>“Malfoy come look at Teddy, his hair is pink again! Come take a picture of him.”-Said Harry</p><p>Malfoy did. He took the picture and gave it to Harry. It was practically a muggle photo, because Teddy was so still, just a tiny movement of the head could be seen. Before leaving, Harry got an idea.</p><p>“You should bring Teddy to the Quidditch game, the first Saturday of November. It’s Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, might be interesting.” -Said Harry.</p><p>“I’ll think about it. By the way, how’s Myrtle?”</p><p>“She was very happy that you remember her.”- Harry said. He felt he was blushing, as he realized that Myrtle was right about Draco.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry went back to Hogwarts wearing the same clothes he wore the day before. There were some girls giggling while he passed by them. Harry thought it was because he was kind of rushing towards his room. It really wasn’t that. Older boys were smiling and nodding at Harry. He also saw that Slughorn stopped talking with a student just to stare at him.  Once in his room, he changed into clean clothes and went quickly to his classroom.</p><p>During his classes, the kids were more distracted than usual, they were whispering and trying to hold laughs, Harry assumed the kids were acting like that because it was Friday and they just wanted the week to end.</p><p>As soon as he was done with his last class of the day, McGonagall enter his classroom and told him to meet her as soon as possible in her office. The headmistress office. He went there and tried to ignore the changes of the room. It still felt a bit like Dumbledore, but it was a hundred percent McGonagall’s. He couldn’t explain, but the office was more serious.</p><p>“Sit down, Potter.”- Said McGonagall.</p><p>Harry sat in the chair in front her desk. He tried not to smile at the memories of him and his friends being in a similar position, being scolded by McGonagall.</p><p>“I want to make something very clear for you. -She said- “As a professor, you possess every right to have a personal life. You don’t have to live at Hogwarts. You can go and come as you please, as long as you take care of your duties as a professor. <em>But </em>you should not let your personal life affect the students, in any way.”</p><p>“What do you mean? I know they care about my personal life…”<br/>“Exactly. They are paying attention to you, Harry. They all notice things. I cannot have students talking about what a Hogwarts’ professor does in close doors. I don’t like gossip about my staff. You have more free range than most, so I need you to be responsible. Next time you go out all night, change your clothes.”</p><p>“What? <em>Oh, no…</em>I just slept…”</p><p><em>“I </em>don’t care about what you do or with whom you do it. Next time just think about the image you are showing to your students.” -She interrupted. – “You can go now Potter, enjoy your weekend.”</p><p>Harry was confused. He leaved as quickly as he could. Did his students thought that he…but he was with Malfoy. Did they know he was with Malfoy? No, he wasn’t with him, he just wanted to see Teddy. He never once thought about his clothes. What’s wrong with people? He thought about Reta Skeeter. She could write whatever she liked with that. Did she had people just watching him? An article on Witch Weekly about how he had spent the night whit Malfoy wouldn’t be the worst thing written about him. But it was <em>Malfo</em>y.</p><p> </p><p>A week went by and Harry did not appear on any papers or magazines. It was a relief, but he wondered why they would bother talking about Malfoy and him just being nice to each other, but not about them sleeping in the same place. Neville had asked him about it. Apparently, some very brave Slytherins had asked him If he knew what Professor Potter was doing that night. When Harry explained, Neville just laughed. The idea of Harry and Malfoy being friends was too unusual for him. He still didn’t trust Malfoy. He was worried that he was just using Teddy and Harry to improve the Malfoy family image. His grandmother told him that, and it stuck with him. She told him to warn Harry, but he knew that Harry had probably already thought of that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The 30 of October was a Monday, and he went to the Burrow to celebrate Molly’s birthday. It was such a nice, warm party. A lot of food and a lot of laughing. Nothing like Narcissa’s birthday. He felt bad for her. George took Angelina Johnson to the party. Ron told him that it was the first time George was being serious with a girl, and that is was scary. George was being shy around her.</p><p>“George being shy?”-Asked Harry.</p><p>“Yeah, he does care about Angelina. It’s weird”-Said Ron.</p><p>“Yes, but they were friends before, wouldn’t it be easier for them? Talking about that, where is Hermione?”</p><p>“You know, working as always. Making the wizarding world a better place, law by law.”- Said Ron. – “I’m happy for her, but I miss her. I think I’m becoming more jealous of Shacklebolt everyday”</p><p>“Shacklebolt is a handsome man, you should be worried.” -Said Harry. – “He is a better match than you.”</p><p>“Shut up.” -Ron sighed.</p><p>“You know she loves you.” -Said Harry, trying not to sound too awkward.</p><p>“Harry, I hate to ask but, have you thought about Ginny? Like, would you like to go out with her again, now that the war is over and you are socializing again?</p><p>“Honestly I don’t know. She is amazing and I don’t think it would be fair for her to be with me.”</p><p>“She understands all you’re going through. If you both still like each other that should not matter. And I think she’s a bit mad that you spend more time with Malfoy. She still doesn’t trust him. None of us do, really.”</p><p>“I know. I have to make sure he is good for Teddy. Andromeda leaves them alone, you know? I think he is really becoming a better person. He covered me with a blanket.</p><p>“He <em>what</em>?”- Said Ron. His face turned from confusion to amusement so quickly it surprised Harry.</p><p>“I fell asleep at Andromeda’s and then I had a blanket when I woke up.</p><p>“What? That could’ve been Andromeda not<em> Malfoy.</em></p><p>“No, she wasn’t there.”</p><p>“So, you spent the night alone with Malfoy?”- asked Ron, amused.</p><p>“Teddy was there. And I slept on the couch. I rather not talk about Malfoy, if that’s fine with you.”</p><p>“Okay. Luna told Ginny about your cousin’s wedding. Dad invited her over to talk about all the muggle traditions that she saw. That was fun” -Said Ron.</p><p>Molly tried not to be all over Harry. She knew he should spend more time with Ron, but she couldn’t help hugging him every time she could. Eventually they all were sitting together again. The only Weasley that wasn’t there was Charlie. He had to work now, so he could come for Christmas and new year’s, Molly told him.</p><p>“Luna told me you gave her the dress for the wedding. And that you basically told her to behave for the sake of the Dursleys. I think it would’ve funnier for all if she just confused the Dursley a little.” -Harry told Ginny, who was sitting in front of him.</p><p>“She is not your entertainment, Harry.”- Said Luna, looking at him defiantly.</p><p>“Dear, don’t be rude to Harry, he means well. He just wanted his awful uncles to be annoyed.”-Said Molly.</p><p>“Luna is not annoying.” -Said Ginny</p><p>“Sorry, I didn't think. How are things with the Harpies? - Said Harry looking at Ginny.</p><p>“It’s going great, each time I’m playing more, and they say I’ll be so much better when I’m older. Oliver Wood has come to most of my “important” games. He is really proud.- Said Ginny more relaxed now.</p><p>“Yes, he really likes watching you play, and you really like that he likes it, don’t you? Harry, you should be jealous.” -Said George.</p><p>“Leave her alone, George, it’s not a big deal that she has friends.”- Said Percy. –“I was Oliver’s roommate at Hogwarts. He really only cares about how good a Quidditch player is.”</p><p>“Are you defending Ginny or Oliver? Either way I am surprised” -Said George.</p><p>“Percy is right. Honestly, I think Oliver doesn’t even see Quidditch players as “real” people. So, don’t worry Harry, you don’t have to be jealous about Oliver.” -Said Angelina.</p><p>The whole interaction should have been awkward, but it was actually quite fun for everyone. Harry was not jealous, and not because of what Angelina said, which was kind of true. He fully realized he no longer had those feelings for Ginny. And that she doesn’t had those feelings for him either. Both of them were fine with it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was able to enjoy a peaceful Hallowe’en feast. No trolls or threats of any kind. The food was the best part, as always, but he also enjoyed the group of dancing skeletons that were there for entertainment. Bur he couldn’t focused on McGonagall’s speech. He could only see Dumbledore talking. At some point, Harry hear McGonagall saying his name and Neville’s, something about them being two new, young professors, but still very good at their jobs. Harry could only do what Neville was doing, which was smile and wave at the students.</p><p>When the feast was done, Harry went to Hagrid’s for a drink. Hagrid kept talking about Olympe, how with each letter she became nicer and nicer with him. How he couldn’t wait to see those fancy places she always described to him. He was worried about being out of place around her, but it didn’t matter to Olympe, he said. Harry, to his own surprise, was talking and talking about Malfoy.</p><p>“People don’t get Malfoy. He just wants a new family. Andromeda and Teddy can be it for him. I can’t take that away from him. don't get me wrong, I wasn’t happy at first. Specially about the fact that he was going to spend more time with <em>my </em>godson than me. But it’s all fine now. I really think we could be real friends, even though he’s still a git.”</p><p>“Harry, I think you are drunk.”-Said Hagrid.</p><p>“I’m not, really.” -Harry lied. – “I even invited him to the Quidditch game, I hope he comes. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. I want Gryffindor to win, but if we do win, I wouldn’t rub it on his face. I think that’s a sign of personal growth, if you ask me.”</p><p>“Harry, come on, you should go to sleep.”</p><p>“I’m not a kid anymore, I can be out my room late if I want to.”</p><p>“Yes you can, Harry.” -said Hagrid</p><p>Harry didn’t remember what happened next. He just woke up the next day on his bed, he was wearing his pyjamas and his clothes were fold on a chair. It was Wednesday, the only day of the week he had classes at 8 am. He used magic to get himself dress, something he usually avoided. Then, still sleepy, he went to give his class. He was 12 minutes late and he put on the same clothes he wore yesterday, on Hallowe’en.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The day before the Quidditch match was Sirius’ birthday. He was trying not to think about him during his classes, but it was no use, he couldn’t concentrate on his students. Since it was a Friday and he had a free hour before lunch, he decided to stay in his office grading some of the theoretical practice tests he had to give the students. But he couldn’t concentrate on that, either. He started feeling that he should have done something to celebrate Sirius birthday, maybe a prank of some sort. But he couldn’t manage that anymore. The best he could hope for was a drink of firewhiskey with Hagrid and Neville at the end of the school day in honour of Sirius.</p><p>Maybe if he hadn’t come to Hogwarts, he would have been drunk by now. He did that when he was living alone. There were about seven days per year when he drank more than what was necessary. Kreacher called him an alcoholic. He wouldn’t do that now. He didn’t like doing it before, he hated how he felt, he hated thinking he would be a disappointment for them. Harry knew it was wrong and it tasted awful, but he didn’t know what else to do, back then.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Their colours decorated the Quidditch pitch. It was the first match of the year. Harry was sitting at the low stands with the Gryffindor students, to his left were Neville and Hagrid. Harry looked around the spectators. He could see McGonagall in a high stand, sitting among other professors and next to a Ravenclaw girl who was the Quidditch commentator. That girl was always quiet during Harry’s classes. She made him think about how Luna commentated his game, just four years ago. She even looked a bit like her.</p><p>He didn’t think anyone could be better than Lee Jordan. Last time Harry saw him was at a Death Eater’s trial, as a witness. Ron told him that he is now working with George, doing the fun stuff, creating and testing new products.</p><p>Harry kept looking around, trying to find Malfoy. But only because he wanted to see Teddy, it was <em>not</em> about Malfoy. Really. He looked among the Slytherin students and at the high stands where most grown ups sit. Maybe he wasn’t coming. He never said he would come. Once harry stopped looking, the players came out and everyone cheered even louder.</p><p>“Sorry we’re late. Hope you weren’t waiting for us.”- said a voice next to him.</p><p>“No, I wasn’t. Don’t worry.”-Said Harry, after looking at Draco. He was wearing a green button up shirt, making him stand out in a crowd of red and gold. Teddy was wearing red. He was also wearing earmuffs. Malfoy gave Teddy to Harry.</p><p>“Is that the son of Remus?” -Asked Hagrid after he saw him.- “Oh, Hello Draco.”</p><p>“Hello Hagrid, Longbottom.”- He said. He hesitated for a moment, but he gave his hand to each of them. They also hesitated, but they shook his hand anyway.</p><p>“Can I carry him for a while?” -Asked Hagrid.</p><p>“Sure.”-Said Harry</p><p>“Can he talk yet?” -Asked Hagrid, as he moved Teddy up and down.</p><p>“Not really. He can only say a few words, which is normal for a kid his age. I’ve asked”- said Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was distracted through all the game. He did notice that the commentator had a very energetic voice, and that Neville and Hagrid were giving a few looks to Malfoy. They were a couple of hours into the game, and neither had caught the snitch. The score was 180-30, Slytherin was winning. Malfoy was encouraging his house, but he wasn’t gloating. Mostly because he was uncomfortable with the stares he gets from the Gryffindor kids each time he celebrates a goal. He also cheered the Gryffindor’s goals, few as they were. Neville was carrying Teddy now, who was asleep. Both Harry and Draco wanted to carry him, but they didn’t want to bother Teddy.</p><p>Slytherin scores again, it was followed by a loud cheer. Hagrid looked so sad. Then Gryffindor scores. There were less cheers for them, even Harry was disappointed. Then the Gryffindor’s seeker caught the snitch. It was a draw. For a moment everyone was quiet. Then the Gryffindor kids cheered so loud they woke up Teddy, who began to cry. Harry took him from Neville and tried to soothe him.</p><p>“You are doing It wrong”- said Malfoy. He came closer to Harry. With one hand, Malfoy was caressing Teddy’s face, with the other, he was holding Harry’s shoulder, for support. “See? This makes him relax.”- said Malfoy, as Teddy slowed his crying.</p><p>Harry didn’t notice how Teddy wasn’t crying anymore, nor the goodbyes form Hagrid and Neville. Harry just looked at Draco’s face, it was too close to him and he had to look up at him. At that moment he didn’t care Draco was taller than him</p><p>Draco was the one that notice that some kids were looking at them. He stepped away, realizing he was, in fact, closer to Harry than he had planned.</p><p>“Well, it was a long game, I think it was good. Too bad those Gryffindor kids don’t know math.” -Said Malfoy.</p><p>“They just wanted to stop the massacre. The Slytherin team is really good. Better than the ones I played against.”</p><p>“You’re hilarious, Potter.”</p><p>“You know I’m right, Malfoy.</p><p>“They weren’t bad. The thing was that you were a very good seeker, we had no chance."- Said Malfoy, smiling.</p><p>“I was just lucky”- Said Harry, taken aback by that compliment</p><p>“That too, but you have to admit you had some skills.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Since the game had lasted longer than they expected, Harry suggested they should walk around, because they had spent a lot of time in the same spot, not really moving. They were walking through the grounds of Hogwarts, away from the castle and the students. They let Teddy run around. Harry found the way he run funny and cute, as well as the way Draco was worrying about Teddy falling and hurting himself. Eventually they got near Dumbledore’s tomb. Harry was carrying Teddy now, he was looking at the tomb, Draco was standing a few steps behind him. He didn’t want to come closer.</p><p>“Look Teddy, here lies one of the bravest men ever to live.”-said Harry.</p><p>“He was so wise.”-Said Draco. - “I should not be here.”</p><p>“He’d wanted you to be.”- Said Harry, looking back at him.</p><p>“You didn’t know him that well.”- Said Malfoy looking away from the tomb.</p><p>“I knew him well enough to know he cared about you. Come closer.”</p><p>“It’s my fault he’s dead”—He said, as he stood next to Harry.</p><p>“It is not. You know that’s not true.”</p><p>“Yeah, you are right, I was never a good enough wizard to be a real threat. I’m glad I was so useless.”</p><p>“Draco shut up. You never wanted to kill him. He knew that. Don’t beat yourself up, you were just a kid…”</p><p>“So were you. It doesn’t change a thing. I wanted to kill him.”-Draco interrupted.</p><p>“Dumbledore knew you didn’t have that kind of evil inside you. He knew you wouldn’t do it.</p><p>“He knew I wasn’t brave enough to kill anyone."</p><p>“Killing someone doesn’t make you brave.  Dumbledore knew more about bravery and I am sure he would agree with me on this one.”- Harry let Teddy down. He began to walk around the tomb, touching it and playing.</p><p>“I was such a coward, and such an idiot I didn’t even realized it.</p><p>You have to stop being so hard on yourself. You made a lot of stupid choices back then. Now you just have to make better ones. You have to, so you can be a better person, otherwise I won’t let you be near Teddy anymore.”</p><p>“Really? I don’t think I can be a better person, plus I think Teddy likes me and would be sad if I were to just leave him.</p><p>“Go apologize to Hagrid and to Neville, they are here.” – Said Harry, as he got the idea.</p><p>“What?” -asked Malfoy.<br/>“You can’t change what you did, but <em>you</em> can change, so go make amends with them.</p><p>“I…I don’t think I can. -Said Malfoy looking at the ground.</p><p>“Then just go with one of them. Another day you can apologize to the Weasleys, any Weasley, and then to Hermione…”</p><p>“I guess we really aren’t best mates, you can’t possible think I’m capable of doing that.”- Interrupted Malfoy.</p><p>“Don’t you want to be better? Don’t you want people to accept you more? -asked Harry.</p><p>“Yes.”- He answered truthfully. He was tired of people not trusting him. He didn’t <em> need</em>  those people, but it was annoying.</p><p>“Then you have to start somewhere. I think you should also apologize Katie Bell. Who else? Luna… Maybe even to Buckbeak. People are not just good or bad, you know? You decide your actions.- Harry said, remembering Sirius.</p><p>“I apologize for my past actions. I shouldn’t have broken your nose, and you know…tried to kill you.”</p><p>“What?”- asked Harry, not understanding what he meant.</p><p>“You are closer than Hagrid or Longbottom…or Buckbeak. – said Malfoy looking at Teddy still going around the tomb. - “I was so mad you didn’t want to be my friend on our first year. It got out of hands, but I knew what I was doing…”</p><p>“Stop, you don’t have to do this.” Harry interrupted, he was so freaked out, he hadn’t considered that Malfoy might have to apologize to him.</p><p>“You said I have to start somewhere. I know now that what I did was wrong and stupid. I am not sure how to make it up to you…or to anyone. But, Harry, I am really sorry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was so weird for Harry to listen to Malfoy’s apology. He didn’t know if it was sincere, if he really meant it. But him saying it have to count for something. Harry was on his chamber about to sleep when he heard a knock, so he came out of bed and went into his office so he could open the door that led to the Professors’ common room. It was Neville.</p><p>“Harry, what did you said to Malfoy?” -Asked Neville, with a confused face.<br/>“Why are you asking?”<br/>“Some hours after the game, he came back with a small wiggentree in a pot. There was also a small Bowtruckle with it. He apologized for the things he did to me when we were kids, he was very specific on his actions. I guess I repress some of those memories, because I couldn’t remember some of them. He gave me the tree as apology gift.</p><p>“Really? What exactly did he tell you?”-asked Harry, repressing a smile.</p><p>“That he was an idiot, that’s what I remember and what I liked the most.”- Said Neville smiling. – “His entire face was red, I even felt sorry for him.”</p><p>“Well, I only told him that if he wanted to be a better person, he should start by apologizing to the people he hurt. Did he sound sincere?</p><p>“I honestly can’t tell. But I appreciate his effort.” -Said Neville.</p><p> </p><p>November was a good month for Harry. He noticed that his nightmares were less frequent. Some parts of the castle still brought him back unwanted memories, specially at the Great Hall. He’d be eating, enjoying the food, but then he would look at a certain point and remember where the bodies were. Remus, Fred, Tonks and many others were in the same place where kids are now eating, unaware. Then he would stop eating because the food no longer tasted good. He always tried to avoid looking at the students at the Great Hall, he would focus on the plate in front of him. He also avoids looking at the Headmistress seat.</p><p>At some point in December, madame Maxime started living with Hagrid. So, both Harry and Neville spent less at Hagrid’s home. The 22 of December was the last day of school before Christmas’s break. Harry wanted to stay at Hogwarts and only go to the Burrow during Christmas and new year’s, but it was the only time Hermione had free time, so he basically went to the Weasley’s as soon as he finished his classes. When he arrived, he was hugged by Molly and by Hermione, who was also going to stay there. The male Weasleys just shook his hand and kind of patted him on the back, being unnecessarily awkward.</p><p>The party was on the 24 of December at night. Harry was confused as to why they had to put on a marquee, much like the one Bill used for his wedding, because he didn’t know how many people were coming. Inside the marquee there were four round tables that fitted around 12 each. The first to arrive were the 5 Weasley uncles and aunts, and also Gabrielle, Fleur’s sister. Molly and Ginny were playing with baby Victoire when Luna and her father arrived followed by Ginny’s team of about 11 women, and also Oliver Wood who was talking to one of them. Then, Shacklebolt came into the marquee with Hermione’s parents, who were immediately approached by Arthur to talk about muggle tents. Neville’s grandmother arrived, and she was quite mad because Neville wasn’t there yet. When Neville did arrive, he was with Hagrid and Madame Maxime. And after them came in Slughorn and McGonagall. The last to came were Seamus and Dean and so the party officially began.</p><p>Harry had invited Andromeda and Draco to the Christmas’s party at the Burrow. He had to use Teddy as an argument so that the Weasleys accepted hin. He told them that by this point, Teddy wanted to be around Malfoy. They both accepted to go, but first they were going to be at Malfoy Manor, only so that Narcissa didn’t spent all day alone with Lucius. Harry was a bit upset that they started without them.</p><p>Oliver told harry that he was disappointed that he didn’t try out for professional Quidditch, but that he was happy he was a professor at Hogwarts. George was sulking because Angelina was with her family, and Percy, of all people, was the one trying to cheer him up.  Harry ended up on a table alone with Ron and Hermione.</p><p>“Harry, do you know when Andromeda is going to arrive? I think they are already late. -Said Hermione, looking at her muggle watch.</p><p>“They were going to see Narcissa first, I don’t know how long it’s going to take. They are sisters, after all.”</p><p>“Why do you care when they arrive? If you want to see a baby go with my niece, and I don’t think you care much about Andromeda, do you? Or is it that you want to see Malfoy, eh? - asked Ron as he pretended to be jealous.</p><p>“What are you talking about, Ronald? And I do care about Andromeda. We are not able to start until they arrive.”-Said Hermione.</p><p>“The party started a long ago, you already ate some of my mum’s roast potatoes.</p><p>“Nothing, nothing. Never mind me.” -said Hermione looking away. – “Oh look, they are here. I’ll go get Shacklebolt.” -She said as he went away.</p><p>“What? – Ron asked, looking at Harry. – “Can you believe her? Even today she rather be with him. I’ll go with her.  -He said as he began following Hermione.</p><p>Harry stayed there, looking up at Draco. When he realized he was staring he just looked at Teddy.</p><p>“Andromeda is talking with Mrs. Weasley, can I sit here?” -asked Draco.</p><p>“Sure, how were things with your parents?</p><p>“Awkward, as usual. I don’t want to talk about them.” -Said Draco. –“Teddy was trying to bite my father.”</p><p>“Everyone, can you please take a seat?” – said a loud voice, Harry then realize it was Shacklebolt.</p><p>Everyone obeyed but didn’t know why. Ron and Hermione went back to sit with him. Ron looked pale. Hermione was smiling.</p><p>“I am glad to be here today, surrounded by friends. And what a nice family you all have here.” -Said Shacklebolt.” – “With great honour I like to announce that I am here to officiate the wedding between Ginevra Molly Weasley and Luna Lovegood.”</p><p>“Did you know about this?” -asked Draco, almost in a whisper, while he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Of course not. No one knew, only me and Shacklebolt.” -Answered Hermione, still smiling.</p><p>“That’s fantastic.”- said Ron, annoyed at the mention of Shacklebolt.</p><p>Harry looked around. Everyone was confused, everyone was murmuring. Harry thought he heard Molly saying, “<em>But they are so young.”</em> Everyone stoped talking once Ginny and Luna walked in, together. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna was wearing a dress with rainbows and with spangles, on her head she was wearing a tiara of unicorn horns. Ginny was wearing a sleeveless white dress. They both looked beautiful. The ceremony was short. When they kissed, Ginny’s team cheered the loudest, since most people were still confused, and her team just went with it.</p><p>Harry was seated in the “young” table, to his right there were Ron and Hermione, to his left there was Draco, and Neville sat next to him. Next to Hermione were Dean and Seamus, and next to them Oliver was telling Percy how sad It would be for Ginny’s team that she was going to leave them for her honeymoon. And then there was George, who for moments seemed sad, and he said it was because Angelina wasn’t there, and the wedding atmosphere made him miss her more, but really, he was thinking about how Fred was not able to see Ginny getting married.</p><p>The parents of the brides were at another table with the rest of the Weasleys and Gabrielle. In the last table the Hogwarts’ professors were sitting with Hermione’s parents, and they were sitting next to Hagrid and Madame Maxime, which made Hermione laugh at how small her parents looked next to them.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know it was allowed…”-said Harry.</p><p>“What, gay marriage? It was not, this is the first one. This is one of the things I was working with Shacklebolt.”-Interrupted Hermione, looking proud. - “If it’s not yet allowed for muggles in England, at least now it is in here.”</p><p>“I guess no one had given much thought about marriage before. We don’t get as many benefits as muggles do when we get married. If two wizards or two witches wanted to be together, they would’ve just gone and live together. But of course, Hermione is the one witch who cares about these things.”-Said Ron, pushing her shoulder slightly.</p><p>“It is called equality, Ronald.” – said Hermione, pushing him back, playfully.</p><p>“Im glad you care about this stuff. See how happy Ginny looks. - Ron said, pointing toward Ginny. She was sitting next her parents, Molly looked concerned and Arthur looked proud. Ginny was smiling the whole conversation, occasionally looking at Luna who was dancing with her father. Eventually Arthur and Ginny joined in and started dancing next to them.</p><p> “So…here it wasn’t an issue being, you know…gay? -asked Harry, looking at the floor.</p><p>“It was an issue for some people, mostly for those pureblood gits.” -said Ron looking at Malfoy.</p><p>“Yes, only because it was expected for them to continue with the blood line.”- said Draco, looking back at Ron. – “For example, if Andromeda had fallen in love with a pure blood witch, instead of with a muggle born wizard, her family would have been disappointed that she wouldn’t be having children, but they wouldn’t have disowned her.”</p><p>“Wait, so <em>your</em> family would be fine if you go get married with a pureblood wizard?”- asked Seamus.</p><p>“Not <em>my</em> family. As I am their only son, I have to keep up the Malfoy name, or something like that.”- said Draco.</p><p>“That’s a shame”- said Harry, involuntarily. Once he noticed everyone at the table was looking at him, he added – “It’s a shame that purebloods have to deal with all those imaginary rules. Maybe that’s why they are usually a bunch of gits, they are never happy.”</p><p>“That’s true.” -said Malfoy.</p><p>“Yeah, well, who cares about that. The important thing is…besides Hermione, who knew about Ginny and Luna? -asked Ron, getting negative head shakes from everyone, even from Malfoy - “I did not see that coming, I still thought my sister was in love with Harry. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for her.  But I thought that eventually I was going to be related to Harry.”</p><p>“Don’t rule that out yet, now he can marry any of your brothers.”- Said Dean.</p><p>“Well, I am taken, and Charlie is never going to marry, so I guess the only option is for Harry to marry Percy.” -Said George. – “I’m sorry mate,” -he said, looking at Harry.</p><p>“Percy was actually a good roommate, back in Hogwarts, so I don’t think he would be such a bad husband. Even if Penelope doesn’t agree with that” -Said Oliver, smiling at Percy.</p><p>“No, sorry. I don’t see him as a good husband.” -said George, smiling at Percy, who was now blushing.</p><p>“Well then, the other option is that Ron marries Harry. That way they can be related.”-said Neville. At this Draco had to contain a laugh.”  </p><p>“Mom would be so happy.”- Said George.</p><p>“I’m sorry Ron, I love you, but not like that.” -said Harry.</p><p>“You’d be lucky to be my husband.” -said Ron, pretending to be offended.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They ate Christmas’s diner, mostly turkey and chipolatas, and as pudding a piece of wedding cake. Neville tried to include Malfoy in their conversations every time the rest ignored him, which both Harry and Malfoy appreciated. Andromeda came for Teddy at some point, so he could meet Victoire, he lost interest quickly in the baby and fall asleep. Most people were dancing, even McGonagall was dancing with both Xenophilius and Slughorn.</p><p>Percy, Oliver, Dean and Seamus were dancing with some of the younger women in Ginny’s team. Ron and Hermione were dancing with each other, and Ron got a bit mad when Hermione had one dance with Shacklebolt. Neville and George were dancing around Ginny and Luna, although It was mostly them jumping. A lot of the songs were Christmas’s carols.</p><p>Harry and Malfoy were alone at the table. Malfoy was uncomfortable about dancing in a room full of people who didn’t liked him. Harry rejected everyone who told him to join the dance, saying he wasn’t feeling right. Some were thinking that he wasn’t feeling fine because Ginny getting married was a shock to him. But he just felt bad about leaving Malfoy alone.</p><p>“Malfoy, why did you apologize to Neville? - asked Harry.</p><p>“You were the one who told me to do it.”- Said Malfoy.</p><p>“I know, but did you mean it?”</p><p>“I truly regret what I did. If I hadn’t done so, my life would be easier now. Maybe we could’ve been friends.”</p><p>“You really want to be my friend, eh?” -Asked Harry, laughing and blushing.</p><p>“When we were kids it was all I wanted.”-said Malfoy.</p><p>“And know?”</p><p>“I guess it would be fine.” – Said Malfoy. They looked for a moment into each other’s eyes, and then shook hands.  </p><p>“You could go apologize to Hermione now, if she accepts, it would make things easier with the rest of my friends.”</p><p>“How could I do that?”- asked Malfoy closing his eyes. – “<em>You </em> are fine around me because you are, honestly, a bit of an idiot…”</p><p>“Thanks, mate” -said Harry, surprised that he wasn’t annoyed.</p><p>“Smart people know that forgiveness isn’t so easy for what I did...”</p><p>“You are getting annoying. Get over yourself. All of us are stronger than what you did to us with your jealousy bullying. If we are going to be friends, you need to at least be able to have a civilized conversation with my friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny and Luna ended up going to France for their honeymoon. Ginny didn’t care where they went. Madame Maxime and Fleur kept telling them how nice Paris is for couples, and Luna was curious and wanted to see it for herself. They thanked everyone for coming and then left before everyone else to let them celebrate Christmas.</p><p>Malfoy was the next to leave, he took Teddy so that Andromeda could have fun. She then left soon after to spend more time with Narcissa. Before leaving, Malfoy gave Harry an orange wrapped box and told him to give it to Ron on Christmas.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Harry and the Weasleys opened up the Christmas’s presents. Harry got a sweater with an H, and molly gave him a small one with an E for Teddy. Harry gave Ron Malfoy’s present, which he rejected.</p><p>“I don’t want that thing.”-said Ron. -“You take it, is my present for you.”</p><p>“Ronald don’t be rude”- said Molly.</p><p>“Mum, Malfoy is the one who has always been rude.”-said Ron.</p><p>Harry opened the present, it was a muggle chess set, made from gold and silver.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want it?”- asked Harry once he saw the look on Ron’s face. He gave the set to Ron.</p><p>“You can’t take that, its way to expensive.”-Said Arthur.</p><p>“He thinks he can buy me…”</p><p>“And apparently he is right.” -said George, looking at how Ron was looking at each chess piece.</p><p>“No, but if he wants to waste his money, I’m not stopping him.” -said Ron, looking at the details on the silver rook.</p><p> </p><p>For breakfast they had yesterday’s leftovers and harry took a piece of cake to bring back to Teddy. They finished breakfast, talked for a while, and then Harry leave for Andromeda’s house using the floo network. He went just to bring Teddy his presents, of course. He was inside Andromeda’s chimney. It was already 10 am and he couldn’t hear a sound. He left the presents under the Christmas’s tree and then went to Teddy’s room and stood there, watching him sleep.</p><p>“You scared me, Potter.” -Said Malfoy. Harry was also scared by his voice. He turned around and saw Malfoy putting away his wand.  </p><p>“Is andromeda still at you parents’ house?”<br/>“Yes. She feels bad that I’m not with them. She wants to believe they are better people than what they deserve.”</p><p>“…Ron liked his present. But he still doesn’t like you.”- Said Harry, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>“I didn’t expect he would like me just because I gave him a 15-century muggle chess set. I’ve heard he is great at chess, so I hoped that if he had it, that would be an excuse for us to play.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you like chess.” - said Harry. - “You could’ve just asked him to play, he would’ve been so thrill to beat you.”</p><p>“You don’t know how well I play. I could be the one who wins.”- said Malfoy.</p><p>“I don’t think so, but if you like, you can play with me, in the meantime”</p><p>They played two games in Teddy’s bedroom before he woke up. Malfoy won the first, but Harry won the second one once he understood Malfoy’s game. Malfoy liked gambits, not only in the openings. They took Teddy to open his presents. they left the third game unfinished, which was a relieve for both of them, since both of them were thinking they’d be the one that was going to lose.</p><p>Both of them gave Teddy a muggle teddy bear, which meant that he now has 18 teddy bears. Andromeda came in, said she was sorry, but that Draco should go to his house, because his parents need to talk to him. He said goodbye to Harry and Teddy, and he left.</p><p>“Is everything fine with the Malfoys?”-said Harry, Andromeda didn’t answer, just looked at him. -“I’m sorry, how are you?”</p><p>“I am fine, thank you harry, are you alright?”- said andromeda. Harry nodded. –“Lucius invited the Greengrass family so they can officially meet Draco. Narcissa told me not to mention it to Draco.”</p><p>“Why not? Who are they, anyway?”- asked Harry</p><p>“They are a pure-blood family. They have a daughter and Lucius wants her as a bride for Draco.”</p><p>“What?” -asked Harry.</p><p>“You are asking many questions, Harry.”</p><p>“Do you support this arrange marriage? You of all people...</p><p>“I just think that it would not hurt Draco to consider it as a possibility. To actually meet this girl. Astoria is a lovely witch. That’s all this invitation is, for them to talk. The idea is not for them to marry right away, in a few years, once they are friends, they could be good spouses for each other.”  -said Andromeda.</p><p>“I left some cake for Teddy. I have to go.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry went to Grimmauld Place. He was greeted by Kreacher, they both wished each other merry Christmas. Harry thought he saw a female house elf hiding behind a sofa, but he said nothing.</p><p>“Master Potter is spending more time with master Malfoy. That is a good friendship right there.”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>Harry went to his room. He lay down in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had tried to make Sirius bedroom his own, but even though he tried to change the decoration to make it look different, he couldn’t stand being there. There were days, during the time he spent without leaving this house, that he couldn’t stop thinking about how Sirius didn’t like Grimmauld Place, how bad his childhood there was that he had to leave when he was sixteen years old. Some days he would sleep on the drawing room. He would talk with Kreacher about how he wanted to make big changes to the house, to make it less grim. Even though Kreacher believed it would be disrespectful to change what Walburga had done with the place, he would always agree with harry and even make suggestions of his own. They never really made any big changes.</p><p>After almost two hours of Harry doing nothing but stare at the ceiling, Kreacher knocked on the door and came in with a cup of black tea with lemon. He made Harry sit up and drink the tea, which was something they had done before.</p><p>“Maybe master Potter should go back to Hogwarts, keep himself busy.”-Said Kreacher.</p><p>“There is nothing I have to do in there.”</p><p>“Today is Christmas, Master Potter should go be with his friends, then.”</p><p>“Are you saying we are not friends?” -asked Harry, playfully. He didn’t know the answer, but at least they respect each other now. – “You are right. The Weasleys are probably think I’m still with Teddy and maybe Hermione is already there. Goodbye Kreacher”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At the burrow, Hermione was already there, and she was playing chess with Ron. Ron was winning. Soon after Harry arrived, so did Bill with Fleur, their daughter and Gabrielle. George gave Victoire a doll and Molly asked him if it was<em>just </em> a doll, to which George only smiled at her. Percy was at the table, looking through some papers and occasionally he would go up to Hermione to ask her opinion. Arthur was playing with Harry’s present for him, an electric sharpener and a scientific calculator.</p><p> “How are Teddy and Andromeda? You should have invited them here.”-Said Molly.</p><p>“They are fine. So is Malfoy, I think. I didn’t know you wanted me to invite them, I’m sorry.”- Said Harry</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize, you did nothing wrong, dear.” -said Molly.- “And Andromeda and Teddy are always welcome in our home.”</p><p>“Even if Malfoy came along?” -asked Harry. - “He is part of their family too.”</p><p>“Mate, this is going too far, don’t you think? -Said Ron – “I know you want to be nice and all but, he hasn’t done anything to have our trust.”</p><p>“Yes, he only has Harry’s trust.”-said Hermione smiling.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”- asked Ron.</p><p>The rest of the family didn’t know if the situation was weird or if it was just how the trio talk, but one by one they started leaving, saying they were going to the bathroom or to the kitchen, George just pointed at the window and left the house taking Percy with him, who hadn’t noticed anything yet.</p><p>“I mean, do you really know him? He is probably just pretending to be nicer. I haven’t said anything because I know you were hanging out with him for Teddy. But do you really like Malfoy? - Asked Ron.</p><p>Harry said nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Classes started again on the 8 of January. Harry could see a change in some students. Some came back with more energy and just generally happier, but others were gloomy. Those were the kids that had lost someone during the war. Harry saw it with the Weasleys, especially with George. They all tried to ignore it, but every once in a while, they would be looking sad. The Weasleys knew that to honour Fred they had to try to move on. Hermione told Harry that when one of the Weasleys realize they were becoming sad, they would go and try to make someone laugh, mostly George.</p><p>Harry knew that everyone mourns in different ways, but he felt awful seeing his students like that. He didn’t give them any homework until February. He had to tell each class how he spent his holidays, and the students seemed disappointed. His life was becoming boring, he thought. It made him happy. One younger kid asked him about Ginny.</p><p>Two days after the wedding, the event appeared on the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter wrote mostly about how weird Luna’s dress was. She also wrote about Harry. She wrote about him: “The boy had the miserable face of a man that has lost the love of his life. But there is a good part of his devastating suffering: we officially know that he is single and available for any special witch out there. So, ladies, you might get a chance to comfort him.” The Weasleys kept making fun of him, even Molly gave him hot chocolate, to soothe him from his <em>devastating  suffering.</em>  He was happy for Ginny and that’s what he told his students.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry asked around about the Greengrass family. He even talked to Walburga’s portrait. Ron told him that the Greengrass were doing what the Malfoys were doing, that is, to pretend they changed their mind about muggles. The sixteen-year-old brother of Astoria was at Hogwarts on his fifth year, and Harry began to keep an eye on him.</p><p>Hyperion Greengrass was a scrawny kid, lanky and quiet. He didn’t seem to have any muggle born friends, but at least he wasn’t a bully. Harry wanted to find something wrong with that kid so he could tell Malfoy to not even consider getting married into that family, but he seemed like a good kid.</p><p>Harry hasn’t even seen Malfoy since Christmas, maybe he was already so in love with Astoria that he just wanted to spent time with her. Hermione and Molly both said that Astoria was pretty. That’s really all he knows about her. Malfoy would tell him if anything happens with her, they are <em>friends</em> now. Friends talk about girls and that kind of stuff. But Malfoy wasn’t staying with Andromeda, so he couldn’t go and talk to him. He wanted to see Malfoy and talk, not just to write him a letter.</p><p> </p><p>On the 15 of January, Harry gave Hyperion detention. It was Harry’s second to last class of Monday, so he spent most of his last class with the seventh years confused with himself. The classmates of Hyperion, both Slytherins and Gryffindors, were confused as well. It was the first time professor Potter gave detention to anyone.</p><p>The reason he gave was that the kid had failed many times to perform a correct Hex-deflection spell. Harry said, very calmly, that it was unacceptable that he wasn’t able to do it by this point of the school year and that he was not being serious about it, so he gave him detention. Harry knew the moment he started talking that it didn’t make sense. He would have been mad at any professor who gave detention for that reason.</p><p>He was expecting some of the other students to defend Hyperion and told him off, that he was being unfair. No one stood up for him. Harry assumed that meant that he wasn’t a particular nice kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Professor Potter, how long is this going to take? I have Quidditch practice at 8.”- said Hyperion the moment he came into Harry’s office. Harry had forgotten Hyperion was on the quidditch team as a chaser. He was good. He scored most of the 190 points Slytherin made, at least that’s what he remembers.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Quidditch is important for me, too. We will be done by then.” -Said Harry. He had no idea what to make Hyperion do for detention. He didn’t need help with anything. He was not going to actually punish him.</p><p>They end up spending two hours practicing the hex-deflection spells Hyperion could not do during class. Eventually he managed to do them, it was not perfect, but he made it.</p><p>“Do you know your sister and I were on the same year at Hogwarts?”- asked Harry when they were done.</p><p>“Yes. Do you remember her?”</p><p>“We didn’t talk much, but she was a good student. How is she doing? And your family, is everything fine with you?</p><p>“Why do you care about them, Professor?”- Hyperion looked directly at Harry’s eyes and didn’t break eye contact.</p><p>“I’m just curious. And I care about my students. If something bad is happening in your home, you can tell me, and I will help.”</p><p>“Do you think my parents are still bad people?” If so, why would you help them during their trials?”-</p><p>“No, no. I mean, I don’t know them. But I feel a bit responsible for them. I want to know if they are inf fact, getting better.” - Said Harry, worrying he might have offended him. - And I tried to help them because they would have left three kids alone if they went to Azkaban.”</p><p>“Well, they are not happy. They said they rather be in Azkaban than be in debt with you.”-said Hyperion. - “But I have told them you are all right, at least as a professor.”- he said, omitting the part where his parents got angry at him for defending “the man who got his father fired.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Greengrass.” – Said Harry. - “Hey, by the way... Have you meet my friend Draco Malfoy?”</p><p>“You really are his friend?... I’ve meet him. I’ve heard the rumours about your friendship and when he told me you were “kind of” friends, I didn’t believe him. My family and I went to his Manor so he could meet my sister. Astoria, not Daphne. I think they will get married.</p><p>“Oh, good for them. You can go to your Quidditch practice, now.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry spent the rest of the day in his chamber, thinking. If Malfoy liked Astoria, that’s fine. Maybe he didn’t like her, and he was being nice with the Greengrass. He was probably doing it to please his mother. He would not marry that girl, even if he liked her. He wouldn’t do it because it would annoy his father.</p><p><em>Why  was  everyone  getting  married,  anyway?</em>He thought. His cousin Dudley, Ginny, even George was talking about asking Angelina to marry him, and now Malfoy. They are all so young.</p><p>If Malfoy gets married, would he invite him to his wedding? Andromeda said they wouldn’t get married right away, but Malfoy is an idiot, so he might as well be already married.</p><p>Harry didn’t sleep well that night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next couple of days Harry felt guilty about giving Hyperion detention, but none of the kids cared. Hyperion told everyone he knew that professor Potter took two hours of his free time to teach him the spells he was having trouble with during class. After that, the few kids that were having trouble with DADA class came to Harry to see if he could give them personal lessons. He did. It was a group of about 11 kids, mostly from the seventh year. Hyperion was always there.</p><p>Harry learned through Hyperion that his family spent New Year’s Eve at Malfoy manor. Apparently, Hyperion had to spend the day listening to father and Lucius talking about how they both lost their positions after the War. His mother, Daphne and Narcissa were talking among themselves, and his father didn’t let him go with them, because <em>he  should talk  among  men. </em>Astoria and Draco were together, far from their families. That was fine. Malfoy was making friends, he needs that.</p><p> </p><p>January was almost over; it was Tuesday 30. Harry only had four classes on Tuesdays, so he had a free period after lunch. He spent his extra time alone in his chamber. He fell asleep and was 18 minutes late to his class with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years. His school day was over at 6 pm, he waited for the kids that went for personal lessons. He forgot to tell them he wasn’t going to be able to teach them that day, so he just told them to practise with each other.</p><p>It was his mother’s birthday. He wanted to go for a drink with Hagrid and Neville, but he wanted to be alone more than he wanted to be drunk. He was angry at himself for being sad. he didn’t used to be like this. Maybe he hadn’t thought much about it when he was a student at Hogwarts. Now that he was officially an adult, he started to feel more like a child. Vulnerable. With more free time to think.</p><p>He forced himself to go with Neville. he “helped” Neville by grading some Herbology papers, even though he had to ask Neville every time if it was fine. When they were done, they played chess. Harry had to teach Neville some basic tactics and tricks. By midnight Neville took Harry to his chamber and gave him tea, which probably had something in it, because Harry fell asleep as soon as he finished it.</p><p> </p><p>By Friday Harry received a letter from Malfoy, saying that they should meet in the Three Broomsticks on Saturday by noon. It didn’t say anything else. Harry’s head was racing with ideas and scenarios of how their meeting would end up. Mostly he was thinking about variations of Malfoy asking him to be a groomsman on the wedding or him talking happily about a new girl he liked.</p><p>That night he dreamt he was sitting on a bench in a small church, watching Malfoy getting married with a girl he couldn’t see. And when he tried to talk, snakes would come out of his mouth, without making any sound.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was standing outside the Three Broomsticks by 11:40 am. He watched Blaise Zabini coming out. When Harry went inside, he saw Malfoy coming down the stairs. They both sat down in a table away from the few people that were inside.</p><p>“Good morning, friend.”- Said Harry, sounding annoyed.</p><p>“You’re early.”- said Malfoy, smiling. – “were you anxious to see me?”</p><p>“You disappeared on me for more than a month.”- They didn’t say anything for a few moments. – “Were you staying with your parents?”- finally asked Harry.</p><p>“No, I got a room here. I needed time alone to think.”</p><p>“Are you going to marry Astoria Greengrass? – Asked Harry.</p><p>“Jealous, Potter?” – Asked Malfoy, making fun of him.</p><p>“What? No. Why…? No. I don’t…I mean…”</p><p>“I am not going to marry her.”</p><p>“Good.”- Said Harry, involuntarily.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why is it a good thing that I’m not going to marry Astoria?” – Asked Malfoy, smiling. He was getting amused.</p><p>“No…it’s just that…you are too young to get married. And specially an arranged marriage.”</p><p>“Is that it? Your ex-girlfriend is younger, and statistically arranged marriages are more successful.”- Said Malfoy, pretending to be serious. Harry sighed. – “I know Teddy and Andromeda are fine. How are you?”</p><p>“I am doing well. And you? What were you thinking for more than a month?”</p><p>“I am also fine. I was thinking about Astoria and my family. It actually took me some days to figure out that I would never marry Astoria.”</p><p>“You can be honest, you are not going to marry her just to annoy your father”- said Harry, smiling at Draco.</p><p>“That was a big part of it, really. I’m glad you are getting to know me.”</p><p>“Do you want a drink?”</p><p>“Butterbeer would be nice.”</p><p>“On it.” – Harry stood up and went to the bar where Madam Rosmerta was already watching him.</p><p>“Hello there, Potter dear. What can I get you?”-said Rosmerta.</p><p>“Two butterbeers, please.”</p><p>“My boy let me tell you something.”- She said, before getting the butterbeers. - “I know you are a good person who’s nice to everybody. But why that Malfoy boy? You know he put me under the imperius curse…”</p><p>“If that’s still an issue with you, why do you let him come here?”-</p><p>“He’s still a paying customer.”- she said, surprised at Harry’s reaction. - “I am over it. I forgave him when he asked me, but <em>you</em> should be careful around him. You don’t know what he is after.”- She gave him two glasses of butterbeer, Harry gave her a galleon and told her to keep the change.</p><p>They talk for a while. Eventually the place started to get crowded and most people kept looking at them. It was fine with them until they began to listen to their names in whispers and disdain when the people talked about Malfoy.</p><p>“Maybe we should go somewhere else…”-said Harry – “Somewhere with less tattling people.”- he said, loudly enough that the people near them stopped talking.</p><p>“We could go to my room upstairs.”- Whispered Malfoy, without looking at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>For someone like Malfoy, his room was quite small. That’s what Harry thought. There was not much space to walk around. One double bed took most of the room. There was only one chest and a small desk with a chair in front of the only window.  On the desk there were papers and a framed moving photo of Teddy and Andromeda, both of them smiling and waving. Malfoy sat on the chair and Harry on the bed.</p><p>“How’s your muggle business going?”- asked Harry.</p><p>“It’s generating some income.”-said Malfoy.</p><p>“Are you ready to tell me what it is?”</p><p>“We make dolls that move. They talk, they eat, they sleep, all that. What seems to attract the muggles is the fact that they do not need batteries.”</p><p>“So you make dolls?”- Harry laughed. - “Wait, isn’t that illegal?”</p><p>“With the new reforms and the chaos they still have in the Ministry, I found a loophole. Anyway, the muggles wouldn’t found out it is magic, Mr. Keddle found an explanation involving muggle technology. I didn’t’ understand him but it sounded smart.”</p><p>“When are you moving back with Andromeda?”-asked Harry</p><p>“I don’t know if I will. I think I need to find my own place before my parents disinherit me.”- Harry looked at him frowning. - “Don’t worry, I would still see Teddy.”</p><p>“You could move to Grimaud Place.”- Said Harry without giving it a second thought. - “With the condition you redecorate it.”</p><p>“I’ll consider it.”</p><p>“Kreacher would be delighted to have you there. You’d have to treat him right, though.”</p><p>“I don’t think my father would approve.”</p><p>“Tell him you have a plan to reclaim the place. You are related to the Black’s, make it believable.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the second week of February, Draco Malfoy was already settled at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher was thrilled. Draco didn’t like it at first, the style of the house reminded him of his own house. His father’s house. He also hated how Kreacher treated him, that is, like if he deserved to be praised just because he was a Malfoy.  </p><p>Harry received many letters from his friends, worried rambles about Malfoy living in his house. Molly Weasley was concerned about Malfoy really taking Grimmauld Place from Harry, on the argument of old family relations. Hermione reassured them that it was not legal in any way.</p><p>In the short time Draco had been living in there, he was sure that at least on two occasions he saw a Weasley outside the house, he wasn’t sure who, though. Andromeda had to promise the Weasleys she would keep an eye on Draco, since Harry wasn’t going to spend too much time on his house.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Draco changed was the lighting. Then he took out the wallpaper and just painted the place white. He wanted it to look like a modern muggle’s home. Before he changed the furniture, he talked with Kreacher. The only thing he managed, was to convince him not to call him master. Both of them decided the new furniture and appliances out of a muggle’s catalogue.</p><p>Now, the plaques with the heads of the former house elves were a sensitive topic. Harry wanted to take them off, or at least hide them, but Kreacher refused. He said it would be disrespectful. Malfoy also wanted to take them off. He suggested they should put them in their own room, but then that would also be disrespectful, said Kreacher, because it was still hiding them. Another idea was to give the heads a proper burial, with tombs and all, maybe a small mausoleum. Kreacher said they should not be away from the house.</p><p>They decided on cremating the remains of the elves and putting them on small urns with their names on them. There were six urns in total, which were placed on a tablein the entrance hall, next to the portrait of Mrs Black. Draco realized that a photo of the severed heads wouldn’t be nice, so next to each urn was a painting of the elf that was in there.</p><p>When Draco told Kreacher they were also going to redecorate his room, he wept with word of gratitude and mumbles of being unworthy. Draco just made the room bigger, got the boiler out, got him a decent elf-size bed and put in some furniture for Kreacher’s few possessions. Adding to Kreacher’s collection of stuff, Draco gave him the New Guidelines on House-elf Welfare, which were modified by Hermione, and order him to read them.</p><p>Draco also started talking with Walburga’s portrait. He praised her on the Permanent Sticking Charm and talked about how their families are related and what their ancestors accomplished. She was pleased to have a pureblood in the house back again. She didn’t even questions why he was going to be living there. Once she saw the changes he made to her house, she started screaming through all the process. Draco hadn’t figure out yet how to take the portrait off, or what to tell Kreacher to convince him, but in the meantime, he used a silencing charm, which consisted on erasing the mouth from the portrait.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Sunday, Harry went to Grimmauld Place. He arrived through the Floo Network, appearing in the basement. His first thought was that the light was too bright. Up on the ground floor, he noticed Walburga’s portrait was uncover and that she was missing her mouth. He smiled to himself, but then couldn’t contain his wide smirk when he saw that the heads of the House-elves weren’t there anymore.</p><p>“Do you approve of the house, Potter?”- asked Malfoy, appearing behind Harry.</p><p>“I don’t know yet, Malfoy, I haven’t seen the whole house.”- Said Harry, sort of lying, because he did like what he had seen.</p><p>“Let me show it to you.”</p><p>Harry saw that the whole place was white, and the walls were empty. It made the place look bigger, somehow. Draco talk about how the furniture and appliances are 100% muggle, but he made them so much better with magic. He said even Arthur Weasley would find them interesting. Harry doubt it, since Mr. Weasley had more experience than Draco, who still had a lot of muggle inventions to discover.</p><p>All the rooms now looked alike. Harry still knows which is Sirius’s room, but it didn’t feel as sad anymore. Even the attic felt livelier with all the light.</p><p>“So, what do you think?” - asked Malfoy</p><p>“This house doesn’t look like Grimmauld Place anymore. Thank you. But it does look very white, don’t you think?”- Asked Harry.</p><p>“We have this thing call magic, Potter, you can change it to any colour you want.”-said Draco.</p><p>“It looks nice. Maybe I will put on some paintings or something on the walls. Also, thank you for taking care of the heads on the wall. Some days I forgot they were there, and when I saw them, they freaked me out.”</p><p>“Talking about elves, I can’t believe that you of all people would let Kreacher sleep in what’s basically a cupboard.” -said Draco.</p><p>“…I thought he just took another room…”</p><p>“That’s why you are not a Ravenclaw.”- This made Harry laugh, which surprised Malfoy.</p><p>“Where is him, anyway? He always receives me, and I wanted to see how he acts around you.”- asked Harry.</p><p>“Kreacher went out earlier. I guess he had a date or something like that.”</p><p>“How nice of you to allow him to go out.”</p><p>“He has the right to have a free day per week. At least that’s what Granger wrote.”- Harry smiled at him.</p><p>“Oh, how could you manage to do that to the portrait of Sirius’s mother?”</p><p>“Making her stop talking? <em>Remov’os  imago</em>” – said Malfoy, as he made the hand gesture. – “I had to practise different versions of the spell on other portraits before I could try it with Walburga. They were not happy. But it was all reversible, no one got hurt permanently.”- Said Malfoy, proudly.</p><p>“I never heard of that spell before.”</p><p>“Good, I created it. I would have been very upset if there was already a spell like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco were eating microwaved dinner on the ground floor dining table. Malfoy doesn’t know how to cook, even with magic, because he never had to do it. Harry knows how to cook, but he just didn’t feel like cooking the muggle war or by using magic. Draco talked about how he was having walks through muggle London and about the little meaningless talks he’s had with some muggles. Talks with strangers, mostly about the weather or sport’s games he didn’t understand. Harry listen carefully so he could catch sarcasm or contempt from Malfoy, but he didn’t.</p><p>“How many tokens of affection do you think you are going to get from your students this saint Valentine’s day?”- Asked Malfoy once he throwed away the food trays.</p><p>“Don’t say that. They are my students, that’s inappropriate.”- Said Harry, blushing.</p><p> “Some of them are already 18 years old. Plus, I think it is normal for student to fancy some of their professors, especially if they are the saviour of the wizarding world. As long as the professors keep it professional.”-Said Malfoy, looking at Harry. - “Do you fancy any of your older students?”</p><p>“Obviously I don’t, stop talking about that. You are making things weird.”</p><p>“Im just teasing you, Potter. I thought that’s what friends do.”</p><p>“Yes, but it’s a weird subject.”</p><p>“Before I drop it, you should be careful that day. They could put some love potion on your food or drinks.”- said Malfoy, more serious. –</p><p>“maybe you are right.”- said Harry, looking concerned.</p><p>“Save some sweets for Teddy.”</p><p>“And you? Are you going to see Astoria? Or maybe Daphne?”- asked Harry trying to tease him back.</p><p>“No. I would probably go and buy some overprice chocolate with Blaise. Maybe even with Greg.”</p><p>“Who is Greg?”</p><p>“Gregory…Goyle.”</p><p>“Oh, I forgot his name…You and Zabini are closer now, right? Would you say he is your best friend?”</p><p>“I guess. It’s easier to talk with him. I can vent, you know<em>, blow  off  some  steam</em>.”- Said Malfoy. – “but who knows… I don’t have many options, so <em>you </em>could end up being <em>my </em> best friend. I hope not, it would be sad.”</p><p>“You’d be lucky if it were me.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Malfoy was right about saint Valentine’s day. 23 girls and 6 boys gave Harry some kind of gift. Some of the cholate boxes came with a letter. A few of them were quite inappropriate. Harry had to go with Slughorn to be sure the chocolate didn’t contain any love potion. Of the 29 presents he receive, only 11 had a variation of a love potion. Harry gave two boxes to slug horn for his help.</p><p>Once the school day was over, Harry was in his office reviewing the curriculum for next week. He heard a knock on his door.</p><p>“Harry! It’s me, Neville.” -He said, as he came into his office. - “Harry, I’m in trouble, I need your help. I don’t know what to do.” – he sat in the chair in front of his desk. He looked like a student in trouble.</p><p>“What happened, Neville?”- Asked Harry, concerned about his friend. He’s never seen Neville like that.</p><p>“I am in love, Harry. But it is forbidden. Help me.”- He said, with his face in his hands. -“ I love a student, Harry, she’s only sixteen. But it is only four years, that isn’t” that bad, is it?”</p><p>“Yes, it is bad, Neville. you are a professor and she is a student. A minor.” -said Harry. - “did that student gave you a present for Valentine’s day?”</p><p>“Yes! A beautiful box of Honeydukes Best chocolate. It was a prove of her love for me!”</p><p>“She put a love potion on them.”- said Harry, smiling at Neville. – “Let’s go with Slughorn, he’ll have an antidote.”</p><p>“There is no antidote for true love! Should I write a letter of resignation? Maybe McGonagall would understand my feelings.”</p><p>Harry had to force Neville into Slughorn’s office. Once he received the antidote his whole face turned red. Slughorn demanded to know which student gave him the love potion. He said that even though the use of love potions is against the rules, when students use them with each other, they could let it slip, but if it was used against a professor it deserved a punishment. Neville refused to tell him. Mostly out of shame, but he didn’t want to get her in trouble.</p><p>“Then be more careful next time. You are a professor. you can’t let a student outsmart you like that.”- said Slughorn, scolding him. - “you two kids should go with Hagrid. He was sad about his lady friend. Or should I said his <em>Madame  </em>friend?”- he said, laughing at his own <em> joke.</em></p><p>When they arrived at Hagrid’s house, Harry knew he was trying to look less sad. he wasn’t doing a good job at it. He mentioned Neville’s little incident to make him laugh. Even though Neville was mortified, and his face looked even more red every minute, he allowed Harry to make fun of him and even started making fun of himself, just to cheer up Hagrid, who was now teasing him.</p><p> </p><p>Next Saturday Harry meet up with Ron and Hermione at the three broomsticks. When he arrived only Ron was there with two butterbeers on the table.</p><p>“Harry, George said that many girls in the shop were talking about giving you love potions.”- said Ron, giving him one glass.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me know, man, but you are three days late. Here you go.”- said Harry giving Ron three boxes of chocolate. – “These don’t have any potions, one is for you, one for your parents, and one for your brothers.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Where is Hermione?”</p><p>“Where do you think? Working with Shacklebolt. She might be a little late.”</p><p>“No, I’m not late.” – said Hermione, sitting with them. - “You are both early.”</p><p>“Take these.”- Said Harry, giving her two boxes of chocolates. – “One for you and one for your parents.”</p><p>“Thank you. Did you get many gifts from your admirers?” -asked Hermione.</p><p>“Not many.” -Said Harry.</p><p>“Speaking of your admirers, you should come to my house some of these days. My mum has been feeling sad since Ginny move out. You might cheer her up.”-Said Ron. – “She would also like to see your house.”</p><p>“Don’t you mean she would like to see what Malfoy is doing?”- Asked Hermione, racing her eyebrow.</p><p>“Let it go, Hermione.”-Said Ron.</p><p>“What’s happening?”- asked Harry, concerned about the way his two friends were looking at each other.</p><p>“She is mad because she thinks my mum doesn’t trust her.”</p><p>“I told her no one could take Grimmauld place from Harry, but she still worries.”</p><p>“It’s nothing against you. Your <em>boyfriend</em> Shacklebolt could tell her the same and she would still be worried because it is Malfoy we are talking about.”- Said Ron</p><p>“He is my boss, Ronald.”- She said, blushing. - “George is also worried, by the way. He thinks It wasn’t a good idea to have left Malfoy alone in your house during Valentine’s day.” – Said Hermione, smiling at Harry</p><p>“Malfoy is not that bad.”- said Harry looking away.</p><p>“Harry, please wake up. He is using you and <em>Teddy</em> to gain a better reputation.”- said Ron.</p><p>“He is really changing. You should talk to him, judge for yourselves.”</p><p>“He is a Slytherin. He would do or say anything to get what he wants. And he wants to be accepted by the wizarding world. Why do you think he is working with a squib? No one would give him a job or buy anything from him.”- said Ron</p><p>“Do you think the same, Hermione?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so.”- She said.</p><p>“Fine, let’s go talk to him.”- Said Harry, standing up and putting some money on the table.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The three of them appeared at Grimmauld Place through the Floo Network. In the basement Harry showed Hermione Kreacher’s new room.</p><p>“It’s still in the basement.”- Hermione mumble.</p><p>Malfoy and Kreacher were on the first floor, lying down near the fireplace, playing chess. Kreacher was the first to see them.</p><p>“Master Potter and his friends, how nice to have you all here. Is there anything you need?”- said Kreacher.</p><p>“No, thank you. This is for you.”- Harry gave Kreacher a box of chocolates. - “can you please leave us alone for a moment.”</p><p>“Whatever you want, thank you master Potter.”- he gave a small bow and left the room.</p><p>“Kreacher was winning, right?”- asked Ron.</p><p>“We were just starting to play.” – answered Malfoy.</p><p>“Are you pretending to be Harry’s friend so that people will treat you better? - asked Ron, looking at Malfoy’s eyes.</p><p>“Ron!”- yelled Harry</p><p>“No.”- said Malfoy. - “You can use veritaserum if you want. Although you must know, I am good at occlemency.”</p><p>“You don’t have to answer.” -said Harry.</p><p>“Yes, he should, Harry. He has to explain himself. People don’t change that fast.”- said Hermione.</p><p>“It’s been almost three years since the war ended.”- Said Harry.</p><p>“I didn’t want to become friends with Potter…”</p><p>“Thank you, mate.” -said Harry.</p><p>“I wanted a better, normal family. So, I went with Andromeda and Teddy. Potter just happened to be there, too.”- said Malfoy avoiding everyone’s eyes. - “I am sorry for what I did to both of you when we were at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Oh, he apologizes. Do you think that is enough?” – asked Hermione.</p><p>“No, but what else could I do? You are the smart one, you tell what I can do.”- Said Malfoy looking at Hermione’s eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know…really.”-She said.</p><p>“If <em>you</em> don’t know, how you expect <em>him </em> to know?” -asked Harry, trying to help.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll give you a chance, but I’m not happy about it.” -She said.</p><p>“What are you saying? He probably had that little speech prepared. How can you both believe him so easily.”- said Ron, walking around the room. - “He probably already bought some ancient, expensive book for Hermione to win her over.”</p><p>“Weasley, do you want to transform me into a ferret? Or make me throw up slugs. I can wear a silly dress for as long as you want, you can hit me on the face…I don’t care. If gaining the trust of every friend of Potter means that my relationship with Teddy will be easier, then I will do it. I don’t want him to grow up listening how bad I am from people that are close to him.”</p><p>Even Harry was surprised. Ron still thought Malfoy was lying, but he admired his commitment.</p><p>“Are you for real?”- asked Ron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco spent two weeks as a white ferret. Most of the time he stayed with the Weasleys. Arthur and Percy were the only ones concerned about possible side effects of Draco being transfigured for so long. They were thinking about Pettigrew. But they still enjoyed watching Draco being tormented by their family. Even Molly, discretely, casted some spells at him. Draco also spent some days with Ginny and Luna.</p><p>Ron and George were the ones who had the most fun with Draco the ferret. Specially Ron. Hermione took him into her office at the ministry for a couple of days and Harry had him for one day to show it to his younger students.</p><p>After that, the four of them were basically friends.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Quidditch season started again the first Saturday of March, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. Harry was already at the pitch with Hagrid. Neville couldn’t go because he was visiting his grandmother for the weekend. Hermione, Ron and Draco arrived together, just before the game started.</p><p>“Malfoy, you are wearing red.”- Said Harry, as a greeting.</p><p>“I am aware of that, Potter”</p><p>“That’s nice of you.”- said Harry.</p><p>“Well, it suits me.” – said Draco.</p><p>“We were surprised too. I don’t remember ever seeing him wearing red before.” -said Ron.</p><p>“We almost didn’t recognize him.”- said Hermione. - “But that ferret-like face it’s already so familiar to us.”</p><p>“Good one, Hermione”- said Hagrid, remembering how Harry also let him show Draco the ferret in his own class of Care of Magical Creatures.</p><p>“That hurts, Granger. I wasn’t expecting that from you.” -Said Draco.</p><p>The game was entertaining enough. What caught Hagrid’s attention was not the game, but that Malfoy cheered for Gryffindor and not one of the three friends said anything about it.</p><p>Gryffindor won with 170 points. Hufflepuff only made 40 points. Gryffindor was at the head of the tournament. Draco couldn’t hide his annoyance at the overconfidence of all the Gryffindor kids.</p><p>“I don’t know how it can still bother you that we always win. Gryffindors are always on top!”- said Ron.</p><p>“It bothers me that you celebrate like if you already won. The quidditch season isn’t over yet.”- said Draco.</p><p>After the game ended, they went to Andromeda’s house to see Teddy. They asked Hagrid if he wanted to go, but he had to go with Slughorn into the Forbidden Forest. The potions-master needed some “special ingredients” only found in there.</p><p>Once the four of them arrived, Andromeda excused herself and said she needed to go with Narcissa, and asked Draco if he could take care of Teddy for that night. He said it was fine, but that he was going to take him to Grimmauld Place.</p><p>“Do you know what they do when they are together?”- asked Harry, once Andromeda left.</p><p>“Andromeda says they just talk. That they have a lot of catch up to do.”- said Draco. – “Do you think my parents are going to be a bad influence for her?</p><p>“No, I think Andromeda would be a good influence for your parents.”- Said Harry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione were playing with Teddy. The toddler was mostly showing them all the teddy bears he had. Draco and Ron were playing chess, so they were not paying attention to Teddy, which seemed to upset him.</p><p>After almost three hours of the same game of chess, Ron, fearing he would lose, suggested they all should go for a walk. Draco, also fearing he would lose, said it was a brilliant idea. So, by Harry’s suggestion, they all went to the London Zoo.</p><p>Teddy had to wear a cap, because he wouldn’t change his hair to a normal colour, and according to Draco, muggles would judge him and tell him he was a <em>bad  father  </em>for putting “dangerous chemicals” on the hair of a baby. They spent two hours at the zoo until it close at 5 pm.</p><p>“Harry, how can you have all this free time? Don’t you have to grade homework or plan the topics for next week?”- asked Hermione.</p><p>“I already did it. As soon as I receive the work from my students, I grade it immediately. And the classes are all planned since I accepted the job”- lied Harry.</p><p>“I knew you could be responsible if you tried.”- said Hermione.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s surprising, since I never had any sort of responsibility before.”</p><p>“Where should we go next?”-asked Ron</p><p>“I say we go to Primrose Hill, stay there and see the sunset. I guess it’s in about an hour.” – Said Draco.</p><p>“Are you already so familiar with London to know the places by name?” – Asked Hermione, pretending to be surprised.</p><p>“It’s not like I have never been in London before. Plus, I do have a lot of free time. I like to wander around.” -Said Draco. –“Though not lately, of course. You can’t see much of London as a ferret.”</p><p>First, they went for a coffee and let Teddy hang around at the playground. Once he took his cap off to show his hair to some kids he was playing with, a middle-aged woman approached the four of them and started scolding Hermione. Only Hermione.</p><p>“…I know that young mothers these days are more liberal about how they raise their kids, but don’t you know how bad that is for your son’s health?”- asked the woman.</p><p>“Piss off, lady. It’s none of your business.” -said Ron.</p><p>“Show some respect, kid.”- said the woman. - “Are you the father?”</p><p>“No. You are looking for these two, over here.” -said Ron, pointing at Harry and Draco. – “They are the ones raising him.”</p><p>“Well, that’s not…I mean…You boys can’t’…-Said she, mumbling each word.</p><p>“Goodbye, lady.” -Said Draco.</p><p>Harry didn’t say anything. He just went and pick up Teddy and started walking towards the hill. The three of them followed him, leaving the woman with a confused expression on her face.</p><p>Once they reach the top of the hill, Hermione made sure no muggle was watching and she procured a blanket for them to sit on. There were many young couples and groups of friends, and some small families already sitting on the hill. Some were having picnics, others were reading, most were just talking, and some young couples were being too affectionate for a public place.</p><p>Ron and Hermione were hugging each other. Draco doubted that they were able to see the sunset. Harry did not think about that, since he didn’t even want to look at his two friends. Draco was sure that Harry wasn’t looking at the sunset either, because Teddy was falling asleep in his arms, and he was busy lulling him.</p><p>And Draco was now looking at both of them. So, none of them were actually watching the sunset.</p><p> </p><p>Once the sun was down and the city was dark, they took a double-decker bus to get to Grimmauld Place. Hermione said that the floo network or even the underground was more practical, but Draco really liked those buses. No one could argue with that. Draco was already familiar with the city, but he still acted a bit like a tourist. In a way he was. A wizard tourist in muggle London.</p><p>At Grimmauld Place the four of them had some tea with biscuits, provided by Kreacher. Teddy was already sleeping in a cradle that was in the room Draco took for himself. Harry asked Kreacher to watch Teddy. Even Ron told him it wasn’t necessary, but Kreacher still went.</p><p>Hermione was the first to leave. She wanted to sleep early so she could go to work on Sunday. She didn’t have to do it, but Shacklebolt went to work two Sundays a month and she felt she had to help him.</p><p>“Goodbye, I think I will walk, I don’t know when I will get another chance to see London like this.”</p><p>“You are going mental for that job.” -Said Ron. - “Anyways, I should go with you. I don’t want you walking around all alone at night.”- said Ron.</p><p>“I am a witch, I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“Obviously, but still, if you are going to take the muggle way to your home, then I should walk with you. It’s the proper thing to do”- said Ron</p><p>“Muggle men have particular methods to make you feel insecure, even if you have magic.”- said Draco. - “You should let him go with you. Or use the Floo.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you for telling me, there was no way I could’ve know that about muggle men. Goodbye, see you all later.”- said Hermione.</p><p>“I also have to go anyway, let me go with you,”- said Ron.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So, Malfoy, have you seen much of London already?”- asked Harry, once they were alone.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve been around. I already have 5 muggle acquaintances that I think could become my friends.”</p><p>“Impressive.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>By midnight, they went upstairs into Draco’s room. They found Kreacher sitting on Draco’s bed, watching Teddy. Harry thank him and told him to go rest. They took Kreacher’s place on the bed, sitting close together.</p><p>“Funny you chose this room. This used to be the room of the brother of Sirius.”- whispered Harry, afraid to wake up Teddy.</p><p>“Funny you didn’t choose your godfather’s room, I thought you would.”- Draco whispered back.</p><p>“I guess im not over it yet. Any of it. I don’t want to think about it.”</p><p>“Have you ever been to West End?”-asked Draco.</p><p>“What? Not much, really. My uncles went once or twice, to see shows with friends. They never liked it”</p><p>“I been going to a muggle pub in there and the people I have meet are nice and honest.</p><p>They tell me <em>in  my  face</em>that I’m dark and mysterious.”</p><p>“It’s good for you to make muggle friends.”</p><p>“Do you want to meet them?” -asked Draco</p><p>“Not really. I still need to have a true conversation with your actual friends.”</p><p>“Blaise, Gregory and Pansy. You won’t get much out of a conversation with them. Maybe only with Blaise, but I don’t want you two talking”</p><p>“Why? Are you afraid of him telling me all the embarrassing stuff you have done?”</p><p>“Something like that”</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Draco woke up in his bed, wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. He glanced at Teddy who was still sleeping. Then he turned to his right to find a fully clothed Harry Potter who was facing towards him. Both of them had been talking all night. At some point, they fell asleep in the same bed.</p><p>Harry was still wearing his glasses, they were up on his forehead, moving his hair enough to show his scar and other red marks that the glasses had left. Draco, carefully as not to wake him, took them off and left them on the bed near Harry’s face. Draco saw that it was only 7:16 am, so he had time to watch Harry, just for a little while. He kept looking at that lighting scar. What that scar had meant for himself and for his family still bemused him.</p><p>Almost ten years ago, Harry refused to shake his hand. That scrawny kid, turned into a man, now felt comfortable enough to sleep next to him. He felt bad for staring at Harry. But looking at your friends is totally fine, Draco thought. He was also thinking about the beard stubble on Harry’s face. Why didn’t he shave? Why does he look somehow better like that? Draco came closer to Harry’s face, just to have a better angle to look at.</p><p>Teddy started to cry. Harry woke up and sat quickly in the bed, hitting Draco’s face with his own. In the time it took for them to feel pain, Kreacher already was in the room, trying to make Teddy stop crying.</p><p>“Apologies for letting him wake you up. He is fine now.”- said Kreacher, changing Teddy’s nappy. - “I’ll leave you both alone, now”- he said, as he leaved the room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco were sitting on the bed, Harry had his hand on his forehead, and Draco had his on his nose. They both felt pain, but they were more surprised than they were in pain. They were looking at each other.</p><p>“Are you alright?”- asked Harry.</p><p>“I think you broke my nose.” -said Draco, looking at his hand and finding blood.</p><p>“I’ll take care of it.” -Harry put on his glasses and then reached into his pants to take out his wand, he pointed it at Draco’s face. – “<em>Episkey</em>…is it better?”</p><p>“It still feels weird, but I think it’s mended. Thank you. I would ask you about your forehead, but you are so hard-headed that I think you are fine”</p><p>“Why were you so close to me?”<br/>“I took off your glasses, you might have broken them or poke your eyes.”- said Draco looking away, trying to hide the obvious blush in his pale face.</p><p>“Oh, thank you.” – Said Harry, a bit surprised at the gesture. There was also a bit of disappointment in his tone.</p><p>“Do you want to stay for breakfast.”-asked Draco.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry ended up cooking. He made a full English breakfast the muggle way. Draco stayed close by to look at the process. He made enough of it for the four of them.</p><p>“Can Teddy eat that? I think you used too much oil.” -said Draco.</p><p>“He can eat some of it.”- said Harry. – “I think he can.”</p><p>The table on the ground floor was set for three, and the feeding chair for Teddy was next to Draco, who wanted to be the one to feed him. Harry called Kreacher and told him to eat with them.</p><p>“Thank you, master Potter. But I rather eat alone. I am going to leave soon to meet someone...”- said Kreacher, taking his plate and then he disappeared.</p><p>“Good for him for having a social life.” – said Harry, putting the plates on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, what is this dark, round thing you are trying to feed us?”- asked Draco.</p><p>“Black pudding.”</p><p>“This doesn’t look like pudding.”- said Draco, poking it with his fork. – “Can Teddy eat this?”</p><p>“I assume he can. It’s meat.” -said Harry, starting to question himself. He was watching Teddy eating his eggs, and Draco trying to clean him.</p><p>“It was not bad. Any of it.”- said Draco, after he was done with his breakfast. He was the last one to finish his food.</p><p>“You sound surprised, I am a very good cook. I had to be.”- said Harry, looking at Draco. – “What <em>can </em> you cook.”</p><p>“I tried to make apple sauce for Teddy once, but Andromeda had to guide me the entire process. Teddy liked it. But I can’t cook, I never had to.”</p><p>“I could teach you. You could cook something for your parents, a muggle dish done the muggle way. That would be fun.” – said Harry, thinking about Lucius Malfoy eating macaroni cheese.</p><p>“Yes, it would be fun.”- said Draco, thinking about Harry using his teaching abilities with him. He took out his wand and send the dishes to the kitchen. - “I’m going to take Teddy back at Andromeda’s. do you want to come?”</p><p>“Yes…but why are you taking him already? Did she tell you to, or are you busy today?”</p><p>“No, I just thought she might already be at home.”- said Draco.</p><p>“Do you want to go to the science museum? They have all this interactive stuff for kids to play with.”- said Harry.</p><p>“Sure, I might also learn something.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>During Remus’s birthday, Harry didn’t feel as sad as in other years. He got to spend the day with Teddy. Harry talked about Remus; how brave he was. He didn’t know if Teddy could fully understand him, but the toddler seemed attentive. Last Saturday was a casual, but happy celebration of Ron’s birthday, this Saturday felt more like a nice memorial. And it was fine.</p>
<p>At some point during the night, Draco arrived at Andromeda’s home, where Harry was spending the day with Teddy. Andromeda made tea for all of them, and they were talking on the living room, while they let Teddy play around so he could get tired and fall asleep. They talked about Remus.</p>
<p>“I had the chance to meet Remus when he was at Hogwarts, just for a couple times, when I went to check up on Sirius.”-said Andromeda to Draco. Harry already knew this. –“Neither of them allowed me to feel sorry for their situations, they made me laugh whenever they could. But by the time my daughter married him…well, he was a different man.”</p>
<p>“He would’ve been a great father…I mean, he was, during the time he got.”- said Harry, looking at Teddy who was still running around the couch were andromeda was sitting.</p>
<p>“I must confess, I was worried about Nymphadora…that he was using her.”- said Andromeda in a lower voice.</p>
<p>“Using her for what? I’m quite sure that you both have said that he was afraid of getting married because he didn’t want to hurt her”- asked Draco, surprising harry with his interest.</p>
<p>“I thought he married her because she reminded him of Sirius. Both free spirits, full of excitement. Rebels, I guess. He never got over Sirius’s death, according to my daughter.”</p>
<p>“He was brave, though. He tried to hide it and look strong. Mostly for me.”- said Harry, looking at Draco and then at Teddy.</p>
<p>“He was good for my daughter. Excuse me.”- she stood up and went to her room.</p>
<p>“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about them in front of her.”- said Draco once she was gone.</p>
<p>“We both have mourned their deaths before.”- said Harry, remembering the days Andromeda would go to Grimmauld Place when he didn’t leave the house.</p>
<p>“You know, technically, Lupin was part of my family. I’m glad I can claim more decent people as my family.”- said Draco.</p>
<p>“If that fact makes you feel better, then I’m fine with it. But you don’t need to have a nice family to be nice yourself. They don’t have to define who you are.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, right now I don’t need the pep talk. But does make me feel better.”</p>
<p>Teddy went to harry and raised his arms towards him, asking to be lift up. Harry carry him in his arms and took him to his bed. Once Teddy was sleeping in his cradle, he went back to find Draco was gone. Harry sat for a while, but since neither Draco nor Andromeda returned, he decided to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On Monday, harry was in his office grading homework he had to give over the weekend, due to the fact that some older students weren’t as confident with theory as they were with the actual casting of spells. Harry knew the exams had a considerable amount of theory, but he was still surprised that it was the students who had asked him for more homework. Hermione would like these kids. The younger students weren’t as worried, because most Hogwarts professors don’t worry much about theory for their examinations.</p>
<p>Once he was done grading the homework, which was poorly done by most, harry started writing a letter to Hermione. He asked how she was doing and when was she free again. he also mentioned that she should propose to the ministry that they give less points for the written part of the exams, at least for subjects like DADA. Theory wasn’t as important as being able to do it, according to him. Before he was done with the letter, he heard a voice coming from his chimney. It was from Draco, whose face appeared on the fire.</p>
<p>“Hello, Potter.” -said Draco’s head.</p>
<p>“You scared me.” -Said Harry, as he approached the chimney. He sat in front of it.</p>
<p>“As a Hogwarts professor and the defeater of Voldemort you should be more alert.”</p>
<p>“Is something wrong? -asked Harry, suddenly worried.</p>
<p>“No. I just wanted to talk with my friend. Am I not allowed?”</p>
<p>“Sorry. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Well, are you busy?”</p>
<p>“Not really, I just finished grading homework. This kid made a perfect shield charm on his first try, but he couldn’t write what was the correct hand gesture.”- said Harry.</p>
<p>“What are you teaching them, them?”- asked Draco, smiling.</p>
<p>“How to defend themselves.”</p>
<p>“Did you know that Lupin and your godfather used to be a couple? - asked Draco, taking Harry by surprise.</p>
<p>“…A couple of friends?”</p>
<p>“You are smarter than that, Potter. Andromeda told me.”</p>
<p>“Why would she tell you that. None of them mentioned it to me. She hasn’t mentioned it to me.”- said Harry, looking away from Draco’s face.</p>
<p>“Apparently they didn’t know what to do once Sirius was out of Azkaban. Lupin was sad about not settling that with him…that’s why Andromeda was worried that Lupin was using Nymphadora as a replacement of Sirius.”</p>
<p>“What? He wouldn’t do that.”- said Harry, a little offended.</p>
<p>“She knows that, and she feels bad about ever thinking bad of him. But a mother always worries.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do with this information.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I just thought you should know.”</p>
<p>“No, yes…I mean, thank you for telling me. How’s Teddy doing.”</p>
<p>“As fine as he was yesterday. Andromeda is fine too, and so am I, thanks for asking.”</p>
<p>“What else did she tell you, about them?”</p>
<p>“That they started <em>dating</em>  on their sixth year at Hogwarts. Apparently, it was obvious to everyone, even though they were trying to keep it a secret. It was one of the reasons your godfather moved in with your father.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe they didn’t tell me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>March went by quickly. Hermione wrote a short letter back to Harry. She explained the importance of theory for a good practice of witchcraft and wizardry. But still, she assured him she will bring up the issue with the Ministry. Harry visited Teddy every weekend and got the spend time with the Weasleys.</p>
<p>The first of April was George’s birthday. George proposed to Angelina on that day. She was mad at him, thinking it was an April’s Fool joke and she didn’t talk to him for the rest of the day. But then, on the second of April George asked again, and she said yes. Molly cried when she told Harry about it.</p>
<p>On the seven of April, Slytherin played against Ravenclaw and won 160 to 60.  The next day it was Teddy’s birthday. His birthday was on a Sunday and it was celebrated at the Weasley’s. Charlie wasn’t there, but he sent Teddy a fluffy, fire-spitting dragon toy. Of course, it wasn’t real fire, it was not burning wizard’s fire. Teddy also got a couple of teddy bears, three cakes, lots of chocolate and candy, his own copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard and a muggle Game Boy colour with three games, which was used for most of the day by Arthur Weasley. And despite Draco’s worries, the general consensus was that the game wasn’t bad for Teddy’s eyes.</p>
<p>The Easter holidays began a week later. Harry didn’t give homework to his students, but he did give the older kids a recommended reading list provided by Hermione, who told him the ministry took the theory questions only from those books.</p>
<p>Harry apparate in his bedroom in Grimmauld Place. Kreacher and Draco were there, but only Kreacher noticed the arrival of Harry. Harry was sitting in his bed, just looking at the new décor, when he took a nap. He wasn’t exactly tired, but the new mattress was so comfortable he couldn’t help himself.</p>
<p>By the time Harry woke up, Draco was in the room.</p>
<p>“You were snoring, I heard you from the floor below.”- said Draco. - “It was a bit scary, honestly.”</p>
<p>“Is there any food?” -asked Harry. He sat on the corner of his bed.</p>
<p>“Obviously. Kreacher can prepare you dinner.”</p>
<p>“Dinner? What time is it? - asked to harry, looking at the window, noticing it was already dark.</p>
<p>“Almost midnight.”- said Draco, smiling. –“Is your new job really that tiring?”</p>
<p>“I feel like im failing my students. Maybe I’m still too young.”</p>
<p>“You are still too young. But that isn’t the issue. Even if you were a bad professor, the kids would learn something. And they would still love you.”</p>
<p>“That’s the problem. The older kids told me they don’t know enough theory.”</p>
<p>“Theory isn’t exactly your stile, Potter. But they are just afraid of the exams, you can’t know about that, since you had bigger concerns.”</p>
<p>“So did you.”</p>
<p>“Not for as long as you. Get out of bed now, let’s get you tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry spent the two weeks of the Easter holidays at Grimmauld Place, living with Draco. During the easter weekend, Harry and Draco took Teddy to chocolate stores at muggle London. They also took him to an Easter egg hunt and to see the lion king at West End. Teddy fell asleep in the middle of the second act. It was the first musical both Harry and Draco have ever seen. They ended up buying 5 toys for Teddy, 6 t-shirts and 3 mugs.</p>
<p>It was Draco who had to pay for everything because he was the only one with muggle money.</p>
<p>They were walking to the bus stop to get back home, Draco was carrying Teddy who was sleeping. Both Harry and Draco were wearing the Lion King T-shirts they had bought. Harry was carrying the rest of their stuff, both merchandise and the chocolate eggs.</p>
<p>“Where did you get the idea of coming to see a musical? It doesn’t seem like something you would like.”- asked Harry.</p>
<p>“Teddy liked the movie. It is impressive what muggles have done with television technology. I guess it must be harder to be entertained when they don’t have magic. They have to compensate.”-said Draco.</p>
<p>“It is a good movie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got into the bus, it was a ride of about half an hour, with 14 stops. There were only about 6 other persons on the bus. On their third stop, three men a little older than them got in. Two of them sat in front of Harry and Draco, and one sat on the seat next to them. They didn’t say anything, just stared at them for 3 stops. Draco moved Teddy a little so he could put his hand on his pocket, ready to take his wand out.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.”- whispered Harry. He also had his wand ready, hiding it between their stuff.</p>
<p>“Did you liked the show, boys?”- asked the man sitting next to them. The other two laughed.</p>
<p>“Yes.”- said Draco, without looking at any of them. They laughed again.</p>
<p>“The baby doesn’t seem to like it. Why you gotta drag him there? That’s not good for a kid. Who let you have one, anyway?”- said the biggest one of them.</p>
<p>“He liked it, it’s the lion king. He’ just tired of all the fun he’s had. thanks for your interest.”-said Harry, looking at the man.</p>
<p>Draco took out his wand and used confundo to the man next to them. Harry noticed it and he did the same for the two men in front of them. The tree men looked at each other and then got out of the bus on the next stop.</p>
<p>“Do you really think that was necessary?”- asked Harry in a whisper, looking at the other people in the bus to see if they noticed.</p>
<p>“Yes, some muggle men think they need to prove something. They want to feel brave.”</p>
<p>“You are not used to bullies, are you? They were just making fun of us because the Lion King is for kids.”- said Harry.</p>
<p>“You know it wasn’t that.”- said Draco, looking at Teddy.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Harry returned to Hogwarts, the students weren’t as worried about the exams as they were when the holidays started. They only cared about Saturday’s game, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. The seekers of both teams went to Harry to ask for advice. Gryffindor won with an advantage of 130 points. Neville and Hagrid spent the rest of that Saturday at Gryffindor’s common room celebrating with the students.</p>
<p>By the end of May, the last game of the quidditch season was between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Draco couldn’t be there because his parents had arranged another meeting with the Greengrass’ family. Hufflepuff won that game. Hufflepuff also won the inter-house quidditch cup. What annoyed harry wasn’t that Gryffindor didn’t win, but that it was tied with Slytherin, and they decided to share the second place. He wanted Gryffindor to win just so he could tease Draco.</p>
<p>The O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s were given during the first and second week of June. During the third week harry gave his own examinations. Harry and Neville reviewed each other’s exams. They both made the exams easier than necessary, so they had to spent two days changing them until they decided both examinations had an adequate level of difficulty. Neither of them wanted their students to fail.</p>
<p>The End-of-Term Feast was on the 29 of June. The Great Hall was decorated with Ravenclaw colours, who had won the house cup. Harry ate mostly roast-beef, mashed potatoes and ice-cream, although, he definitelyate a bit of <em>every  </em>meal served.</p>
<p>The next day, the students returned home. Both Harry and Neville took the train with the students. They spent most of the ride alone talking about their classes, but they got the occasional visits from some students.</p>
<p>When they arrived at London, his friends were waiting for them. There was Ron, his parents, Draco and Teddy and even Hermione. Luna and Ginny arrived a little late. There was also Neville’s grandmother, who was accompanied by professor Marchbancks, the old lady who had administer Harry’s O.W.L.s. She was talking with Hermione when Harry got out of the train, and he got to see Ron’s expression of pure boredom. There were a lot of hugs and congratulations. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley invited everyone to the Burrow to celebrate both Harry and Neville.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I need Neville back at home now.”- said his grandmother.</p>
<p>“Oh, well…another day, perhaps.”- said Molly. Augusta, Miss Marchbancks and Neville said goodbye to everyone and left. - “Today we celebrate only you, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Andromeda said she’s sorry, but she’ll arrive late.”- said Draco to Harry. Harry took Teddy from Draco.</p>
<p>“Did you learn a lot, Harry?”- asked Luna.</p>
<p>“Of course I did, I was at Hogwarts.”- said Harry.</p>
<p>“Please tell me you took you job seriously.”- said Hermione.</p>
<p>“Let him have fun, you know he is good at teaching.”-said Ron, putting his arm around Hermione.- “You don’t have to worry about the new generation of witches and wizards, they’re in good hands.”- he said, looking at Harry.</p>
<p>And just like that, Harry’s first year as a professor ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CH 12</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco liked being roommates. They lived together for two months until Harry had to return to Hogwarts. Neville stayed with them for a week, because his grandmother had <em>kindly</em>  told him to look for someplace else to live.  “She was surprisingly calm when she told me, I did not expect that.” Was what Neville said, once he had been accepted as a roommate.  Harry told him he could stay as long as he wanted, but Neville said he couldn’t intrude like that. Neville eventually found housing at the Leaky Cauldron and left as soon as he could. Hannah Abbott, the landlady, gave him a “friends and family” discount.</p><p>Ginny and Luna were also living at the Leaky Cauldron, renting a room until they could save enough money to buy a house. Both of their families, which included Harry, had tried to give them money to help them out, but they, mostly Ginny, refused. </p><p>Draco kept thinking about why Neville wanted to leave Grimmauld Place so fast. It was nice living with Harry. Draco had at least two places where he could live that didn’t involve getting back at Malfoy Manor. But Harry’s house was comfortable, and it was rent free. It was at a good location in London. It had nothing to do with the fact he got to spend time with Harry. And besides, it was only two months out of the year where they could actually live together. It wasn’t enough for Draco, but maybe that much time would be tiring for Harry. That’s what Draco was thinking. Still, he wouldn't leave.</p><p> </p><p>At some point in July, George and Angelina got married. Draco wasn’t technically invited. That got Harry a bit mad. He insisted to Draco that he should go as his plus one. Draco refused. It wasn’t really about Draco. He didn’t get invited because the wedding wasn’t formal. There were never invitations, per se. Everything from the planning to the clothes was intentionally casual. There were only two persons wearing “formal” clothes for the wedding, that was Molly and Angelina. But Molly changed back to her normal clothes because George said it would made Angelina feel less special. That was a lie.   </p><p> </p><p>The Weasleys throwed a party for Harry’s birthday. In the afternoon he arrived at the burrow with Draco. It was a nice party, but Harry had to answer many questions about his new job and Draco was still awkward around Harry’s friends. The Weasleys were clearly more accepting of Draco, they trust him in general, but he isn’t exactly a friend of the family yet. They were all trying to give him a chance. Apparently, being a ferret wasn’t enough. It needed more time and Draco was fine with that.</p><p>Draco spent most of the party talking with Luna, mainly about her ideas on how to decorate the basement at Malfoy Manor. He was grateful she kept talking, because he didn’t know what to answer. Ginny kept looking at them, amused. Draco ended up with a subscription to the Quibbler.</p><p> </p><p>Once the party was over, that is, when most of them had gone home, Draco and Harry left the Burrow. Once they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Draco made tea and they sat and talk for a while. Harry talked about the different types of reactions the kids had during exams, and then he realized he had forgotten Draco’s birthday.</p><p>“Draco! Why did you have to be born when final exams start?”- said Harry.</p><p>“That’s definitely not my fault. Go talk with my parents.”</p><p>“Sorry I forgot about it, but happy birthday.”</p><p>“It's fine. You are 21 years old now. Feel old yet?”- said Draco</p><p>“You are older than me...I can’t believe I’m 21, that’s how old my parents were when they died. I would have liked it if Andromeda let Teddy stay with us today.”</p><p>“She thought you might like to have time for yourself, you know, not have to worry about a baby.”</p><p>“Teddy is a toddler now. He’s getting old, I like to worry about him.”</p><p>“Go to sleep, Potter.”</p><p>“I don’t have to. And I can do what I want because it’s still my birthday.”</p><p>“It is no longer your birthday, it’s past midnight...”</p><p>“What? I didn’t notice how long we were talking.”</p><p>“Besides, you can do whatever you want, even if it’s not your birthday. You are Harry Potter.”-Said Draco, making fun of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dudley’s daughter was born on June, but Dudley sent Harry a photo until July. Her name was Juniper. She was a cute baby. The baby was, as Harry expected, quite big. The girl had blue eyes and blonde hair, like her father.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to you cousin's house to meet her?”- asked Draco.</p><p>“I don’t think so, Dudley didn’t say I could go.”- said Harry</p><p>“Maybe Teddy could play with her. Like he does with that blonde Weasley girl.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe.”</p><p>“Are you still mad at your cousin for how he treated you?”</p><p>“No. I don't think so... It wasn’t his fault his parents messed him up like that.”- he said, looking at Draco’s eyes.</p><p>“For what you’ve said, they were very loving parents for him.”</p><p>“Yes. They love him. But they made him think he was better than everyone else. It’s not his fault he believed them. But he decided to change.” – he said, smiling.</p><p>“Stop it.”- said Draco, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I’m just talking about the brave decision my cousin made. He chose to be a better person, he is still working on it, but I think that in his way, he is making so much progress. He even got married."</p><p>“Is it possible for you to become<em> friends</em>?”- Draco asked, raising one eyebrow.</p><p>“…I don’t know, he isn’t making <em>that</em>  much of an effort yet.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the first two weeks of August, Andromeda and Narcissa decided to go to America. Andromeda just wanted to get Narcissa away from Lucius and Narcissa wanted Andromeda to meet single American wizards. Draco was supposed to visit his father during that time. He didn’t. What he did was get his father a subscription to the Quibbler to keep him entertained.</p><p>Both harry and Draco spent those two weeks inside Grimmauld Place with Teddy, not really wanting to go out. Draco made breakfast every day, not really improving but always trying. Harry would sit and watch him. Even teddy found it funny to see Draco trying to cook.  The only actual good thing Draco could made now was tea. He would made tea every morning for Harry.</p><p>On more than one occasion, both Harry and Draco fell asleep together on the floor while playing with Teddy. Then, Kreacher would be the one who get Teddy into his crib. Kreacher was more than capable to also put Harry and Draco on their respective beds, he had done that every time Draco fell asleep on the couch. Draco didn’t complain.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda did get to know some interesting men in America. Most of them wizards. Narcissa tried to hide her disapproval of the couple of Muggle men Andromeda made acquaintance with. When Narcissa returned to her home, she found Lucius reading the Quibbler. He hated it, but there isn’t much too do when one is locked in their houses, unable to use magic. So, he gave in.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was once again at Kings Cross, ready to take the Hogwarts express. He said goodbye to his friends and found himself once again in the train with Neville. This time, Harry was looking at Draco through the window. Once the train started moving and he couldn’t see the station anymore, he wondered why he only look at Draco and didn’t look at Teddy. Or at anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Harry failed at every attempt at being a more serious professor. One day he would ask for a complicated homework, but then he wouldn’t give any homework for three weeks. He would take points from the students, but then gave them back freely if a student told a joke he liked.</p><p>This new school year at Hogwarts presented a welcoming routine for Harry. Even more than his first year. Monday through Friday he did his work as usual and ate his three meals at the Grand Hall. By 11 o’clock at night he was already in bed. Every Saturday afternoon Harry spent it with Teddy. On Saturday nights, Harry and Neville went for a drink with Hagrid. Mostly fire-whiskey, but also tea, muggle French wine, and new stuff Hagrid got someplace he shouldn’t have said.</p><p>Sundays were more spontaneous than the rest of the week, but the day was mostly for Ron and Hermione. Harry did get to spend more time with his friends during that year. Hermione was already working at another department in the ministry, Ron was allowed to create one product while George was on his honeymoon. Also, Draco tried to understand how to use a muggle Nokia cell-phone for the rest of the year.</p><p>Harry spent the Holidays with the Weasleys, Hermione, Andromeda and with Teddy. Draco was there too, but he had to be with his own family for most of the day. For Christmas, Draco gave Mr. Weasley a Nokia cell-phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On May of 2002, another Weasley leaved The Burrow. Percy move out to go live in Scotland with Oliver Wood. Oliver was the only one who knew that Percy felt guilty for Fred’s death. Telling Oliver was an accident. It was during the first and only time Percy has ever been drunk. He made Fred laugh, which was clearly a distraction. Maybe if Fred wasn’t distracted, he could have reacted faster. Oliver told him it was stupid to think like that. That didn’t help. But he was the only one Percy could talk to.</p><p>Ron enjoyed having the house and the attention of his parents all for himself. Eventually he got tired of it. He asked Hermione to move in, she refused. He started looking for some place to live, and asked her to move in with him there, she refused again. He kept looking for places, with the constant discontentment of his mother. He settled for Grimmauld Place. Harry found out about it when Draco wrote him a letter.</p><p> </p><p>One of the American men that Andromeda meet went to England to spend a couple of days with her. Draco and Ron took care of Teddy during those days. Ron was out working during the day, so it was Draco who spend more time with him. Still, Teddy changed his hair to match Ron’s.</p><p>By this point, Ron and Draco had lived together for longer than Draco and Harry did. Ron took Draco to buy Teddy a bed, because he was getting older for a crib. Harry almost cried when he saw it. Teddy <em>was</em>  getting bigger every day. Babies are interesting creatures on their own, he said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s birthday was on a Wednesday. Harry already had made his exams, and he had already given his older students a guide for what the Ministry always look for, according to Hermione. He was prepared. So, by 6 o’clock he left Hogwarts and went to Grimmauld Place.</p><p>Draco spent the morning of his birthday with his family at Malfoy Manor. Andromeda and Teddy were there the entire time. At some point, the Greengrass family arrived. Lucius kept making subtle comments about Andromeda’s half-blood suitor. Narcissa took the positive side, at least he was a wizard.</p><p>Before 6 o’clock, Draco excused himself, because he was going to meet with his friends. Astoria went with him.</p><p>In the afternoon, there was a small “party” at Grimmauld Place. Harry, Ron, Blaise, Gregory, Astoria, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott were there. Hermione was working late that day, but she sent Draco an updated version of the Advanced Potion-Making book as a gift.</p><p>Harry noticed that Draco kept talking mostly with Blaise and with Astoria. He did make an effort to talk with Draco’s friends. He tried to teach Goyle how to play chess. He wasn’t good at it, but he understood it, which surprised everyone, even Goyle, who kept smiling even when he lost every game. With Pansy and Theodore, he talked about Hogwarts. They both apologized for what they did back at Hogwarts, but Harry wasn’t sure if they were being honest.</p><p>Eventually harry get to talk with Blaise.</p><p>“It’s so nice of you to let Draco live here.”- said Blaise.</p><p>“It’s not a problem, I don’t really use this place much.”- said Harry.</p><p>“Either way. I’m surprise you both have managed to be <em>friends</em>  for this long. That’s nice. But don’t be surprise if one day Draco can’t handle being around you anymore.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”- asked Harry, getting angry. – “You have to be clear, use your words.”</p><p>“Yes, I know you don’t understand subtleties…but it’s almost midnight and tomorrow it’s a school day for you, don’t you think you should be back at Hogwarts by now?</p><p>“Are you kicking me out of my own house?”</p><p>“No, but someone should care for your job.”</p><p>“Blaise stop it.”- said Draco, coming closer to them.</p><p>“Fine. I hope one day we could have a relationship where I can tease you without you getting offended.” -Blaise said to Harry, giving him a handshake.</p><p>“Ignore him, he is harmless.”- said Draco once Blaise leave to talk to Pansy.</p><p>“You clearly aren’t ignoring him.”- said Harry.</p><p>“Jealous, Potter?”</p><p>“You wish.”</p><p>“Maybe.”- Draco mumbled.</p><p>“What was that?”- asked Harry.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing with Draco as your roommate? - asked Harry to Ron, once everyone was gone.</p><p>“Surprisingly it has being nice…”-said Ron</p><p>“I know, right?”</p><p>“As long as you don’t eat his food.”</p><p>“Well, no one can be perfect.”</p><p>“Are you saying, that if Draco were a good cook, he would be perfect?”- asked Ron, trying to make fun of Harry.</p><p>“Yes, well…I mean, you know, the perfect roommate.”</p><p>“That hurts. You have lived with me and not once have you said that about me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but you snore, man.”</p><p>“Talking about that, it’s getting late and you have classes tomorrow.” -said Ron.</p><p>“You sound like Hermione.”</p><p>“I miss her. Maybe you should talk with her, ask her to move in here. At least I would get to see her before work.”</p><p>“Haven’t you asked her already?”</p><p>“Yes, but maybe she thinks I have ulterior motives. she may trust you more.”</p><p>“I’m staying the night here and I’m going to bed now. Where is Draco?”</p><p>“In his room, I think he is already asleep. He looked tired.”- said Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Next Sunday was Juniper Dursley’s birthday. Harry sent her a doll that Draco made. Dudley wrote him a letter asking him if the doll was <em>magical</em>. Harry showed that letter to Draco and he took it as a compliment. Harry wrote back that it was only <em>technology</em>, and Dudley was relieved.</p><p>June was over. Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup and Ravenclaw won the house cup. During the ride back to Kings Cross, more students than the year before came in to talk with Neville and Harry. Both professors didn’t’ get much time for themselves, but Neville did manage to talk about Hannah Abbott and how nice she was with him.</p><p>And so, Harry’s second year as a professor ended.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron lived with both Harry and Draco for the first week of July and then he decided to move out. He made a tiny apartment in the back of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, where they had their stockroom. George wanted to charge him rent. He settled on “hiring” Ron to be a night-guard in exchange for rent. So the inventory was now officially Ron’s responsibility.</p><p>“That’s ridiculous.”- said Draco when Ron told them back at Grimmauld Place.</p><p>“You have meet George before, why does that surprise you?” besides, I did tell him I wanted to be more involved in the business.” – asked Ron</p><p>“You can just stay here.”- said Harry, still wondering why Ron would want to leave.</p><p>“That’s fine. Maybe latter I’ll come back.”</p><p>“Does it bother you that I’m here?”- asked Harry.</p><p>“It’s not you. It’s both of you.”- said Ron, pointing at Harry and Draco.</p><p>“What did I do?”- asked Draco.</p><p>“Again, it’s both of you. I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s weirder than when we were at school. The way you two act around each other… it freaks me out.”</p><p>“Something it’s wrong with you, Weasley. Harry and I act perfectly normal.”</p><p>“Fine, if you said so... I think Hermione would like to visit me more if I live alone.”- said Ron.</p><p>“That’s fair.”- said Harry.</p><p>“I am going to miss your tea.”- Ron said, looking at Draco.</p><p>“I just follow the instructions on the box.”-said Draco- “It’s just a muggle tea bag on hot water.”</p><p>“It does taste better than what I do.” -said Harry.</p><p>“You should be proud.”- said Ron.</p><p>Hermione did visit Ron more often, but it was mostly because Shacklebolt forced her to use her vacations days. She looked disapprovingly at some of the new inventions on the store. Still, she laughed at them, thinking about her own time at Hogwarts. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry spent his birthday inside his room. He was now 22 years old. When Draco first tried to talk with him, it was already noon and Harry was laying on his bed. Harry only said that he was now older than his parents were when they died.</p><p>“And do you think they would have wanted you to feel bad, or to enjoy the life they gave you?”-asked Draco.</p><p>“Shut up and get out. Please. I don’t want to talk about this, tomorrow I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Do you want some cake?”</p><p>“No, just leave.”</p><p>“You have to eat.”</p><p>“I don’t’ have to do anything.”</p><p>Draco leaved the room and Harry fell asleep after a few minutes. Harry’s friends started showing up, but Kreacher didn’t let them in and Draco had to apologize from behind him. Harry even refused to see Teddy. Teddy was already 4 years old, and he began to cry when he couldn’t give Harry his present himself.</p><p> </p><p>On August, George’s son was born in a muggle hospital. He named the baby Fred. He had dark skin and was quite small. Between George and Angelina’s family and friends there were about 20 people at the hospital. It was a small room but still everyone was there to see the baby. Percy was the one who cried the most, but only because George asked him to be the godfather.</p><p>“Look at him, he will be a great quidditch player.”- Said Oliver Wood, who had come along with Percy.</p><p>“How can you tell?”- asked Angelina</p><p>“Well, you are his mother, aren’t you? - said Oliver.</p><p>“What about me?”- asked George.</p><p>“Sure, you are the brother of Ginny.”-said Oliver, smiling. - “And a decent beater, I guess.”</p><p>“I am a great beater.”- said George.</p><p>“Boys stop arguing in front of my grandson. You will make him upset.”- Said Molly, now holding baby Fred.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once Harry goes to Hogwarts, there isn’t much for Draco to do. Even though he loved spending time with Teddy and Andromeda and his friends, he was getting bored. He applied for a job at the ministry, and even though Hermione recommended him, he didn’t get the job. Hermione offered to talk with Shacklebolt, but Draco said it was not worth it. But he really wanted something to do.</p><p>So he joined a muggle cooking class. It was a beginner’s class. He did learn many recipes, but the taste didn’t improve. During the Christmas holidays’, when Harry was again living at Grimmauld Place, Draco made treacle tart. It was quite awful, but Harry ate it all.  “You should make more of it” said Harry once he finished his last piece.</p><p> </p><p>Neville started the year 2003 with a new girlfriend. He told Harry about it once classes started again. Even Hagrid already knew. So Neville began to spent most of his nights outside of Hogwarts.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me before, who is she?”- asked Harry.</p><p>“Hannah Abbott.” -said Neville.</p><p>“Isn’t she your landlady? You better not make her mad at you.”- said Harry.</p><p>“I would never. Not on purpose.”</p><p>“You really like her, eh?”</p><p>“Yes. It’s almost weird. I wish I knew more about all this. I think I love her.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s too early to say?”</p><p>“That’s the thing. I don’t know much about this stuff, how do I know if it’s <em>true  love</em>? -asked Neville.</p><p>“I don’t think I can help you. Ask Ron.”-said Harry.</p><p>“Haven’t you been in love?”- asked Neville</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t want to give you wrong ideas.”</p><p>“Do you like anyone right now?”</p><p>“Neville, we are talking about you, don’t try to change the subject.”</p><p>“I just thought you were <em>in  love,</em> now. I guess that’s just the way you act. I’ll just keep talking with Hagrid until I get to see Ron again.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It took Draco until March of 2005 to make a decent treacle tart, by everyone’s standards. Harry gained a few pounds because of it.</p><p>By that time, Ron had asked Hermione to marry him, and she said yes. They celebrated their engagement in Ginny and Luna’s new home, near the River Exe.</p><p>“I can’t believe you two are getting married. It’s all so real. So adult.”- said Harry, who was sitting on a couch next to Ron and Hermione.</p><p>“We are adults now, Harry.”- said Hermione.</p><p>“I can’t believe it either”- said Ron.</p><p>“You were the one who asked.”- said Hermione.</p><p>“I meant it in a good way… I can’t believe you said yes.”- said Ron, smiling.</p><p>“When is the wedding?”- Asked Harry.</p><p>“Probably June.” Said Ron.</p><p>“My parents kept saying that it’s not enough time. For a moment there they forgot that I’m a witch.”</p><p>“I thought you both wanted to have a muggle wedding.”- said Harry.</p><p>“No, that was just my father.”- said Ron. – “He wanted to have a muggle wedding <em>planner</em>, but that’s unnecessarily expensive.”</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Teddy’s seventh birthday was on a Friday and he spent the day at his muggle school. Then the afternoon with the Malfoys, and until 7 pm he got to spent time with Harry. There was still a little of sunlight left for the day, so Harry and Draco took Teddy to a park near Grimmauld Place so he could ride his new bicycle. He didn’t need training wheels anymore. Harry and Draco were sitting on a bench talking with each other, but always looking at teddy.</p><p>“Did you make treacle tart?”- asked Harry</p><p>“Yes, I also bought Teddy a decent birthday cake. But look” – Draco said, taking out a paper and handing it to Harry. - “Teddy got a 97 on his math quiz.”</p><p>“He’s so smart…oh, look at him, he changed his hair back to blue, he should be using a helmet.”- said Harry.</p><p>“I don’t think anyone noticed. A couple of kids at his school had seen him with pink hair…and with fangs. But none of the professors believed them.”</p><p>“Maybe he’s still too young, do you think we should have waited until he could control his changes?”- asked Harry.</p><p>“And hide him from the muggle world until he does? My father thinks like that. I’m disappointed, Potter. Besides, Andromeda says he can actually control his powers. He just wanted to scare those kids.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? He wouldn’t do that to other kids, he’s not like that.”</p><p>“Maybe I have taught him a couple of things you wouldn’t exactly approve.”</p><p>“…Like what, you taught him to scare muggle kids? I mean, if they deserved it, I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>Teddy only fell down two times and got just one tiny scratch on his knee, but it was enough to made both Harry and Draco worried. They even forgot they could heal him. They took him back to Grimmauld Place, where it was Kreacher who healed Teddy.</p><p>“You two young masters shouldn’t worry about this. This is what boys do.”-said Kreacher.</p><p>“Thank you Kreacher.”</p><p>“No problem at all. And happy birthday, master Lupin.”</p><p>“My name is Teddy.”</p><p>“You might need to remind him a <em>few</em>  more times, but he’ll get there.”- said Harry.</p><p>“Dinner is served. In the kitchen, as always.”- said Kreacher, who was still confused about why both Harry and Draco preferer the kitchen over the dining room.</p><p>Once in the kitchen, Draco put Teddy’s quiz on the fridge with a London souvenir magnet. On the small table there were plates with proper food, which were mostly ignored in favour of the birthday cake and the treacle tart.</p><p> </p><p>The fifth birthday of Victoire Weasley was on a Monday. After Teddy completed all his homework, Draco and Harry took him to Shell Cottage to celebrate. Teddy was riding his bicycle, trying to play along with Victoire, who was riding a tricycle. They were playing too close to the edge of the cliff, according to Harry. Even Draco knew they were not.</p><p>Bill and Fleur now had another daughter, one-year old Dominique. Unlike her sister, Dominique has ginger hair. Ron and Hermione were looking after the two Weasley babies, who were both now asleep on their arms.</p><p>“I know we should have talk about this before, but I want at least seven kids, like my parents.”- said Ron to Hermione, probably joking.</p><p>“We could have two, and that’s already a lot.”- said Hermione, not even looking up at Ron. - “Don’t try to confuse me, I know we had already talked about this.”</p><p>“Who is that?”- asked Ron, ignoring Hermione for a moment. - “The man talking with Fleur.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s Viktor Krum. Let’s go say hello.”- said Hermione, standing up, being followed by Ron.</p><p>“Hello Hermione, Ronald.”- said Viktor once he saw them approach.</p><p>“I see your English has improved.”- said Ron.</p><p>“That’s what I told him.”- said Fleur, smiling.</p><p>“Did you invite him? Does Bill know?”- asked Ron.</p><p>“Ronald, he is Victoire’s godfather.”- said Hermione.</p><p>“Are you not happy to see me, Ronald?”- asked Viktor. - “I am also here for your wedding. Congratulations, you are both very lucky.”</p><p>“Viktor! It’s nice seeing you.” Said Harry as a greeting. He was approaching with Draco, and two kids running behind them.</p><p>“Were you all still talking with him? Why wasn’t I aware of it?”- Ron murmured to Harry.</p><p>“A few letters now and then, but not enough with Harry.”- said Viktor, putting his arm around him.</p><p>“Too bad Oliver isn’t here. He would be delighted to see you.”- Said Ron. “By the way, congratulation for winning the world Cup last year.”- As he said this, baby Fred started to cry.</p><p>“What have you done to my son?”- asked George from afar, pretending to be offended. He came closer and took Fred from Ron, but by the time he calmed his son, Dominique was already crying.</p><p>“I’ll take her so she can sleep. It’s already late for a baby.”- said Fleur, taking Dominique and walked away.</p><p>“Maybe you should also go to sleep, tomorrow you have classes.”- said Harry to Teddy.</p><p>“Let the boy have fun. He’s still wants to play with Victoire, right?”- said Draco, to which Teddy nodded.</p><p>“Keep playing but take care of her. You are older so you are responsible.”-said Viktor, in a deeper tone.</p><p>“Don’t be scare of him, he’s harmless, really. Go play.” Said Hermione.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ron and Hermione got married in mid-June. Before the ceremony, which was at the Burrow, Ron was getting nervous. He was walking form one corner to the other in his old room. His four brothers, Neville, Harry and Draco were trying to calm him down.</p><p>“It’s normal to be nervous, but you both love each other, so it’ll be fine. You are just excited.”</p><p>“What if she says no. Krum is right there and he obviously still likes her. She can run away with him.” -said Ron, still walking around. - “Or with Shacklebolt, he is also here. Why did he come? He wants to take her away from me. And she would go.”</p><p>“Well, then get out and get married already so she doesn’t have time to do that.” -said George.</p><p>“Hermione would never do that.”- said Harry.</p><p>“And your mother would certainly stop her.”- said Draco.</p><p>The ceremony took place at the Weasley’s garden. It had previously been de-gnomed by the Weasley’s siblings and Harry. To remember old times. They had a wedding arch with white roses in front of their pond. Ron was wearing a white new suit. He was already there with Harry next to him as his best man. Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger talked Hermione down the aisle. She was wearing a white ball-gown dress, which according to Teddy made her look like <em>that  one  Disney  princess.</em>  Victoire was a flower girl and Teddy was the ring-bearer. When they said their vows, both of them were blushing at first. Until they forgot about all the guests.</p><p>After the wedding there was a lot of crying from their parents. Even Ron cried a little, and even though he tried to hide it, he only made it more obvious. His entire face was red. There was a lot of food and a lot of dancing. The wizards and witches present learned many muggle songs.</p><p>They had a one-week honeymoon in Australia. Ron was stung by a jellyfish and he swears a shark almost ate him on the beach. Hermione got sunburnt. Still, they both had a great time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was September again and Harry took the train back to Hogwarts. After the sorting ceremony, Minerva McGonagall began her headmistress announcements.</p><p>“Good evening, students. As you all know, besides being the headmistress, I have been teaching you all transfiguration. Now, I have <em>finally</em>  found a new professor. I want you all to welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Lucetta Fawley.” -as she said this, the new professor stood up and the students and the other professors clapped slowly.</p><p>“One last announcement before you continue with the feast, another change in staff. As you all must know, since he was very clear about it, as of this summer Professor Slughorn celebrated his 105<sup>th</sup> birthday. Sadly for us, he gave me his resignation so he could retire. He is now living in Italy and is doing well.”</p><p>“Did you know about this?”- asked Neville to Harry, in a whisper.</p><p>“No. I thought his chair was empty because he was sick or something.”- answered Harry.</p><p>“I wanted all of you to meet your new Potions professor today, but he must be running late…”- McGonagall was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening, through the middle of the Great Hall the new professor began walking toward the high table. “Sorry I’m late.” He said. It was, you guess it, Draco Malfoy. Harry choked on his drink and Neville gave him a few pats on his back until he composed himself. Draco sat on the empty chair, close to the Slytherin students.</p><p>“Students, this is your new professor, Draco Malfoy. He’s also going to be the head of Slytherin.”- said McGonagall. To this announcement no one clapped. There were only whispers from the students. But Draco was only looking at Harry, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When the feast was over, the professors left, and the prefects took the kids to their dormitories. Draco and McGonagall left together, and Harry followed them.</p><p>“Harry, you shouldn’t do it.”-said Neville when he realized what his friend wanted to do.</p><p>“They won’t notice me.”</p><p>Harry stayed outside the Headmistress office. After 15 minutes only Draco came out and Harry took him by the arm.</p><p>“What on earth are you doing here?”- asked Harry, trying to control his voice.</p><p>“McGonagall wanted to show me my schedule and talk about my responsibilities as the head of Slytherin.”- said Draco, calmly.</p><p>“Why do you even have a job here? You already have a job. Why would you want to leave Teddy alone?”</p><p>“I didn’t leave Teddy alone, you should remember he lives with his grandmother and I’m still going to see him…Now we can see him together.”- Draco patted Harry on the shoulder. – “About my old <em> job, </em>well, muggle kids prefer video games over dolls now. Either way, muggle toy-making is very advanced these days.”</p><p>“You don’t even need money.”-said Harry, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Neither do you. So tell me, why are <em>you </em> working here?”</p><p>“This isn’t about me…”</p><p>“I see. You don’t want me here”- Draco interrupted.</p><p>“Of course I want you here, you are my friend and…I suppose this could be fun.”- said Harry. - “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I enjoy a good dramatic entrance, taking everyone by surprise.”- said Draco, smirking.</p><p>“Yeah, well, it was a nice surprise. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Goodbye”- said Harry, starting to leave.</p><p>“Wait, you need to show me my room, I don’t know how to get there. McGonagall explained, but I don’t want to get lost.”</p><p>While Harry walked with Draco they didn’t talked. Harry was thinking that even if Draco didn’t’ knew where the professors’ common room was, he still could get to his room if he just went to the potions professor’s office. Still he didn’t talk about that. When they arrived at their common room, Harry explained how all the rooms where connected to each professor’s office, which were connected to their classrooms and their rooms.</p><p>“Your room is over there, two doors away from mine. So, if you ever need me, I’ll be here. Or with Hagrid.”- said Harry. - “At what time does your first class starts on Monday? Mine starts at 9 am, so maybe we can talk a bit after breakfast.”</p><p>“Every day my first class starts at 8 am.”- said Draco.</p><p>“Really? Even Neville starts at 8:30. Well, any free hour between classes? Or half an hour?”</p><p>“No. That’s part of what McGonagall was telling me about. I don’t have any free time between classes like the other professors.”</p><p>“That’s not fair.” -said Harry, already thinking about going to McGonagall and complain in Draco’s behalf.</p><p>“It is fair, for the kids.” -said Draco, showing Harry a paper with his schedule. - “A potions class needs more time, for brewing and what not. So, all my classes last two hours. In order for the kids to have free time after 7pm, my classes have to be one next to the other. All week. But I only have four classes on Friday, so I am done by five.”</p><p>“Friday is the only day I work until 7pm.”- said Harry. Draco thought he sounded disappointed. - “Who are you teaching first?”</p><p>“Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, first years.”</p><p>“I have the first years from Slytherin and Gryffindor”- said Harry smiling.</p><p>“Any advice?”</p><p>“I don’t think you need it…Maybe try to smile at the kids.”</p><p>“These kids need a strict professor around here. I think I will just say exactly what Professor Snape told us our first year.” – said Draco, teasing. Harry laughed at that.</p><p>“Come on, don’t intimidate the kids.” – said Harry. – “You don’t have to be scary to be strict. Do you even like teaching? You haven’t told me why you are working here”</p><p>“Hogwarts needed at least one professor from Slytherin, I fit the profile.”</p><p>“You are so thoughtful… I was thinking you accepted the job because you missed me.”- This was clearly meant as a joke, still, Harry’s words sounded sincere. Harry noticed his own tone. Draco also noticed. Harry noticed that Draco noticed. - “I was kidding, I know I’m not that good of a friend.”</p><p>“You are kind of my best friend. How sad is that, right?”</p><p>“I thought it was Zabini.”- said Harry, looking at the floor.</p><p>“It’s complicated. Besides, I haven’t seen much of him since he started dating Astoria.”</p><p>“What? I didn’t know about that. How did your father take the news?”</p><p>“No one else knows about it. Only me and Pansy. As far as my father is concern me and Astoria will probably get married soon.”</p><p>“…Well, it’s getting late. We should go to sleep. Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>They walked towards their doors and they turned to look at each other. Draco was the first to close his door, without breaking eye contact with Harry. Neither of them knew that 4 professors, including Neville, were behind their own doors, listening to their conversation.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Since the first of September was on a Thursday, they got Friday off. When Harry came into the Great Hall for breakfast, there were only a few students, since most of them prefer to sleep late. There were only two professors, Draco and Sybill Trelawney. Professor Trelawney was reading Draco’s hand. Harry approached and sat next to Draco.</p><p>“Oh, Harry, how nice of you to come here. Have a look at Malfoy’s hand, what do you see?”- asked Trelawney.</p><p>“I am not good at palmistry, professor.”-said Harry.</p><p>“I am sure you will notice <em>that</em>. Go on, feel his mounts.”- she said.</p><p>With his left hand, Harry was holding Draco’s hand. He began to trace each line with his finger. “This is the head-line, right” he said, looking at Trelawney and he felt reassured when she nodded. He also felt relieved when he noticed that Draco’s life-line was long and well defined. He didn’t take divination seriously, but it was Draco, so he really wanted to try.</p><p>“Well, both the mount of Jupiter and Mercury are very prominent, so… I guess you will be great at your job, any job…because you are smart.”- Harry said, smiling at Draco.</p><p>“Well, that’s correct, I see you still have the gift. But that’s not what I meant…”</p><p>“Sybill, there you are!”- interrupted McGonagall. - “You predicted the death of a first-year student, when did you even found the time to do that? Now he is crying at Filius’ office. He won’t listen to us, come and try to calm him.”</p><p>“But he <em>should</em>  be worried, he should be prepared!” – said Trelawney, raising her voice.</p><p>“Come and fix this, now!”</p><p>“All right, I will see you both later. I still have so much to tell you.” -she said this to Draco, before following McGonagall out of the Great Hall.</p><p>“So, she didn’t predict your death?”- asked Harry.</p><p>“No, she just said weird stuff…did you noticed something else on my hand?”- asked Draco.</p><p>“Not really, I don’t know what I was doing. But your mount of Venus is quite <em>tall.</em>”</p><p>“I don’t even want to know what that means.”</p><p>“Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?”</p><p>“I would like to, but I have to stay here so I can talk with the Slytherin kids. You know, all those responsibilities of a head of house. Actually, I have to go to my office now. See you around.”</p><p> </p><p>Before 8 am on Monday, Harry knocked on Draco’s door. Draco let him in to his office and Harry sat next to the fireplace.</p><p>“I see you chose Snape’s office instead of Slughorn’s.”- said Harry. - “You have even more stuff than Snape did.”</p><p>“I got Professor Snape and Slughorn’s leftovers. Some of this stuff is so old and strange I don’t even know what they’re for.” – Said Draco.</p><p>“As long as you don’t experiment with the kids…”</p><p>“I would never. Even if it would be very educational.”- said Draco. – “Besides, you are more likely to harm them than I am.”</p><p>“The accidents I’ve had in my class were very easy to fix. Madam Pomfrey said so. It’s almost time for your class, I’ll let you prepare. You’ll be great.”- he said as he leaved Draco’s office without saying goodbye. He then went to Neville’s office.</p><p>“Neville, I’m afraid some of the kids might not like having a former death eater as a teacher. Should I have told Draco about it? I feel so bad, maybe I can still warn him.”- said Harry, walking around Neville’s office.</p><p>“I think he’s smart enough to know that’s a possibility.”- said Neville, who was watering some plants with a dark liquid. - “He’ll be fine.”</p><p>“He will say he is fine, but kids can be mean. They will hurt <em>his  feelings</em>.”</p><p>“Then it’s a good thing you are here.”</p><p> </p><p>During lunch, Draco wasn’t there. Harry went to Draco’s office, but he wasn’t there either. So, Harry went to his own room and opened a drawer and took out the marauder’s map. It had been a while since he had to use it. Draco was in the potion’s classroom. He certainly didn’t’ need the map to figure that out, he thought. When Harry arrived there, he found Draco next to a Gryffindor boy who was adding some drops in a cauldron. Harry relaxed.</p><p>“Is this your first detention already?”- joked Harry.</p><p>“Not yet. He doesn’t know how to prepare a Wiggenweld potion. He should have learned this in his last year. It’s unacceptable he doesn’t know this.”- said Draco. – “But now you are doing great.”- he said to the kid. - “In fact, we are done, do you know why?</p><p>“Because now it needs to stay like this for 30 minutes, then I take it out of the heat and wait until it’s cold.”- said the kid. - “So there’s no reason for me to wait here.”</p><p>“That’s right. You can go now, eat something.”- said Draco.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, professor Potter.”- said the kid once he leaved the classroom.</p><p>“Why are you here?”- asked Draco.</p><p>“You weren’t at lunch.”</p><p>“You missed me, Potter?”</p><p>“Come on, let’s go eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s first week went on quite normally. On Saturday, Andromeda leaved Teddy at Hogsmeade so he could spend time with Harry and Draco. The plan was for them to eat something first, buy stuff form Honeydukes, and then go to Diagon Alley to Weasley &amp; Weasley to see Ron. But something else caught Teddy’s eye.</p><p>“I’m not that hungry. We should go have tea over there.”- Teddy pointed at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea shop.</p><p>“Oh, come on! That place is awful, you are not going to like it.”- Said Harry.</p><p>“But I want tea!”- said Teddy. - “The place looks nice.”</p><p>“Let’s go.”- said Draco.</p><p>The place looked pinker than what Harry remembered. There were only 3 couples, all students from Hogwarts and all of them stopped their snogging to look at their professors. Harry and Draco were sitting in front of each other and teddy was next to them.</p><p>“Why is everyone looking at me?”- asked Teddy. When Harry turned to look at his students, they all pretended to look at something else. One couple just left the place.</p><p>“They like your hair.”- said Draco.</p><p>“How are you doing at school, Teddy?”- asked Harry.</p><p>“It’s school, so it’s boring. And my classmates don’t really like me.”</p><p>“Is that why you scared some poor kids?”- asked Harry.</p><p>“You told him?”- Teddy asked to Draco, feeling betrayed.</p><p>“I can’t hide that from him, you know that.”</p><p>Teddy looked at the floor and then sighed. – “They made fun of me for being an orphan…”</p><p>“What? You didn’t tell me that.”- said Draco.</p><p>“They also made fun of you, and I didn’t want to tell you that.”- said Teddy to Draco.</p><p>“What? Your parents are heroes and they love you. You should have scared them even more! …why would they even made fun of Draco? - asked Harry. – “Was it about his hair? I know it’s kind of ridiculous, but it’s not that bad.”</p><p>“Thank you, Potter.”</p><p>“They said you look like a girl.”- said Teddy, still not looking at either of them.</p><p>“That’s not really an insult.”- said Draco. - “Besides, I think I would look quite nice as a girl, don’t you think, Harry?”- at this, Harry choked on his tea and spitted some at Draco and Teddy. Draco took a napkin and clean Teddy first and then himself, without looking away from Harry.</p><p>“How are you doing at school, Draco?”- asked Teddy.</p><p>“I think I have managed to become the mysterious professor that every kid is afraid of, so I’m doing great, I’m very proud.”</p><p>“According to my sources, the kids aren’t afraid of <em>you</em>, they are only afraid of disappointing you. They think you are so smart that if they do something wrong, you would think less of them.”</p><p>“Really?”- asked Draco.</p><p>“That’s what they told me.”</p><p> </p><p>When they were done with tea, they went to Honeydukes where Harry bought too much chocolate for Teddy. Then they went to Diagon Alley. On their way, Harry couldn’t eat any of the stuff he bought for himself. When they went inside the Weasleys’ shop, Ron was arranging the products of the WonderWitch collection.</p><p>“Hi uncle Ron, do you have anything new?”- asked Teddy.</p><p>“Not really, George says he is in a creative slump and won’t let me help him. But apparently his son is giving him some ideas, so it is just a matter of time.”</p><p>“And how is Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley doing?”- asked Harry.</p><p>“Bold of you to assume she took my last name”- said Ron</p><p>“I know she didn’t. I meant it as a joke, but I guess it would’ve been better if she were here.”</p><p>“Your second name is Bilius?” -asked Draco. Teddy changed his hair to a ginger colour, and he kept looking at the fireworks section of the store.</p><p>“I’m hurt you didn’t know that, I thought we were friends.”- said Ron</p><p>“What’s my second name, then?”- asked Draco, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Lucius.”- said Harry.</p><p>“…Hermione is doing fine, thanks for asking. Teddy, you are too young for our Explosive Enterprises line. Go look at the Joke products, just as fun <em>and</em>  safer.”</p><p>“Fine.”- said Teddy as he went directly for the screaming yo-yo.</p><p>“Being a married man turned you into a responsible wizard?”- asked Harry.</p><p>“Hermione says is because I’m going to be a father.”</p><p>“What did you just say?”- asked Draco.</p><p>“What did I say? Nothing, that’s what I said.” - said Ron</p><p>“Hermione is pregnant?”- asked Harry, smiling.</p><p>“Oh no, she’s going to kill me. She wanted to wait at least 12 weeks, and she wanted to tell our parents first. Don’t say anything, I know it’s a lot to ask but please, you both have to keep the secret.”- begged Ron.</p><p>“Sure, we won’t say anything, but for how long?”- asked Harry.</p><p>“We’ll tell everyone in about 8 weeks.”</p><p>“Congratulations.”- said Draco. - “Teddy, don’t touch that!”</p><p>“Can I get this?”- asked Teddy.</p><p>“We said no explosives.”- said Draco.</p><p>“It’ll be fine.”- said Harry. - “We can buy it, but you will only use it when we are around. We can use it tonight, if you want.”</p><p>“Yes, it’ll be fun.”</p><p>“Tell me Ronald, what’s the name of that product?”- asked Draco.</p><p>“Peace disturbers.”</p><p>They went to Andromeda’s house, the four of them were eating some of the candy they bought. Andromeda and Teddy were sitting in a bench on the backyard while Harry and Draco set the fireworks. Andromeda had to beg Teddy to stop using his screaming yo-yo. Before going up, the fireworks began to move all over the place at ground level, firing sparkles of all colours, while making loud bangs every time they came near a person. Once they went up to the sky, the bangs were louder and there were more colours in the sparks. Teddy laughed the entire time, while Andromeda tried not to scream. Both Draco and Harry had their wands out in case the fireworks came near Teddy, but eventually they just enjoyed the show. Before it was over, they were smiling at each other.</p><p>It was only 9 pm, but Draco, as the head of Slytherin, had to stay at Hogwarts in case something happened to his students during the night.</p><p>“Nothing bad is going to happen to them, can’t you stay here a bit longer?”- asked Harry.</p><p>“I’m already late. You more than anyone should know the kind of trouble students can get in during the night.”</p><p>So Harry stayed with Andromeda and Teddy for a couple more hours, and Draco went back to Hogwarts alone, to a peaceful night without incidents. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy had been the Potions-Master at Hogwarts for two months, and honestly, he was just a little disappointed because his students weren’t afraid of him. There was already some gossip about him, and he did enjoy that. Older kids started a rumour that Draco had some sort of relationship with moaning Myrtle. Her crying was less intense since he came to Hogwarts and she came out of her bathroom more.</p><p>Sometimes she would be next to Draco when he walked through the hallways, and she would stay next to him during lunch. The romantic advances of Myrtle were less intense during lunch hour. At the Great Hall she would only watch both Draco and Harry eat, mostly without talking and she would ignore anyone who tried to talk with her. During Sir Nicholas’ death day celebration, she looked happy and she even helped with the entertainment of the Hallowe’en feast.</p><p>Once the Hallowe’en celebrations were over, Harry went to his room and took his invisibility cloak, hide it in his robes, and went to Hagrid’s home for a drink in honour of his parents. He took the invisibility cloak because of tradition and nostalgia. He knew he didn’t need it. As a professor he was free to roam the castle at whatever hour he deemed convenient.</p><p>Harry knocked on Neville’s door and since he didn’t answer Harry assumed that he was already asleep. Harry didn’t know that once the feast was over, Neville had gone to the Leaky Cauldron. In the end, Draco was the one who accompanied him with Hagrid.</p><p>Draco’s relationship with Hagrid was a decent one, but after a couple of drinks they both turned into the best of friends. Drinking friends. The three of them had only a couple of drinks, but what they drank was made for giants. Hagrid’s new friends had warned him that the liquor was too strong for a half-giant. It definitely wasn’t made for humans.</p><p>Draco began teaching French to Hagrid, since he wanted to impress Olympe. Draco was fluent in French, but drunken French wasn’t his best ability. Despite sounding like he wanted to throw up, Hagrid seemed to understand him perfectly.</p><p>“You don’t speak French, stop doing those noises.” Said Harry, who was starting to get dizzy because of his friends’ conversation in french. It had nothing to do with the fact that harry was drunk.</p><p>“My french is perfect. So is Hagrid’s. If you are jealous, I can teach you.” Said Draco.</p><p>“Don’t fight, boys.” Said Hagrid. This was the last thing he could said before he fell asleep while sitting on his sofa. His snoring was so loud both Harry and Draco decided to leave the place.</p><p>“It’s way past midnight, we’ll get in trouble…” said Draco.</p><p>“So much trouble…No! Wait! I’m ready for this, look.” He took out his invisibility cloak and put it around himself, making space for Draco to came in. once the two of them were covered, they started walking towards the castle. Neither of them noticed that the cloak didn’t cover them completely.  If anyone were to look at them, they would see only four foots walking side by side, stumbling.</p><p>Once they arrived at the castle, Harry wanted to go to Gryffindor tower, while Draco said they should go to the dungeons. “Dungeons are scary.” Said Harry. The stairs moving didn’t help. So now they were lost.</p><p>Given the drunken state they both were, their fall was inevitable. The floor was nice and comfortable, a bit cold, but the cloak kept them warm. “We need to go. My father won’t like it if I get detention.” Said Draco. They were lying on the floor and apparently unaware of it. Their faces and bodies so close to the other. Draco was looking at Harry’s scar on his forehead, he wanted to touch it. When he moved his hand to do it, the sudden shift was enough to eliminate the distance left between them, and finally, they kissed. Their lips were closed, and it was quick. They both managed to smile before they fell asleep, right there on the floor somewhere at the castle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, just past 6 am, professor McGonagall was walking through a hallway when she saw one foot on the ground. She sighed in resignation once she realized what was going on. She took away the invisibility cloak to found Harry and Draco sleeping, with their arms around each other. She sighed again, this time unsured about how to wake them up. She used the spell <em>enervate,  </em>which apparently also worked to wake up drunken people.</p><p>Both of them woke up slowly. They were looking at each other without breaking their embrace. One looked scared, the other just confused. Neither knew how to react or what to say. Slowly, they took their arms from each other. They didn’t noticed McGonagall was there until she cleared her throat. “I want the two of you, professors, to follow me into my office. Now.” She walked away once she said this. Harry and Draco stood up and followed her, looking at the floor, avowing each other.</p><p> </p><p>The two men were sitting in the headmistress office, like two scolded boys. Draco was trying to look at Harry discretely, but he failed. He couldn’t stop staring at the perfect calmness Harry held in this situation. Like if he wasn’t hungover. Like if he hadn’t been caught unconscious with another man in the middle of the school. Draco’s face was red, as well as his eyes.</p><p>“What do you have to say for yourselves, professors? I am curious”- asked McGonagall.</p><p>“It’s all my fault, professor…headmistress… I was sad…I was drinking, and Professor Malfoy didn’t want to leave me alone, so I convinced him to drink with me. It’s my fault.”</p><p>“You can’t take responsibility for Malfoy’s actions.”</p><p>“I chose to drink. He didn’t force me. I thought I could handle alcohol, but I was proven wrong.”- said Draco, finally able to look at McGonagall’s eyes.</p><p>“It’s a Tuesday. What were you thinking? I don’t even know how to deal with this.”  </p><p>“I was thinking about my parents being dead, and me being older than they were. As you know, my parents died the 31 of October. Yesterday, 24 years ago.”- said Harry.</p><p>“…Oh. Of course. I…understand. I understand. Well, I guess there’s no point in reducing your salary…”- She sighed. - “Go get ready for both your classes. If any of the students realizes that you are <em>hungover  </em>then you both will get in real trouble.</p><p>“They won’t know. I can make a potion to help us…clear our minds.”</p><p>“Go then.”- the two men stood up, thank her and went to the door, before Harry could get out, she said: “I am truly sorry, Harry.”</p><p>“Thank you, professor.”</p><p> </p><p>They went to Draco’s office and didn’t talk in their way there. Draco mixed some herbs and a funny looking green goo and gave some to Harry for him to drink.</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you.”</p><p>“Drink it. I don’t want to risk any of the kids realizing your state. It doesn’t taste that bad. And it’s not poisoned, if you were worried about that.” – They both drink the potion, and it made their head burn for a few seconds.</p><p>“Now I feel worse.” -said Harry, holding his head.</p><p>“It’s just for a few moments. I am already better.”</p><p>“You could sell this in the muggle word. Instant hungover cure.” -said Harry once the burning feeling ended and he started feeling more awaked and filled with energy.</p><p>“I will try…about last night…I can’t remember anything. How did we even get to the castle?”</p><p>“...I don’t know. I don’t remember either. What a night, eh?”- Harry laughed a bit after saying this.</p><p>“Your classes star until nine. Right? Go take this to Hagrid, I think he will need it.” -said Draco as he held a larger cup filled with the potion.</p><p>“Sure. See you later.” -said Harry as he took the cup and left the office.</p><p>They both remembered exactly what had happened last night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco avoided each other for the rest of the week, until Saturday. The first Quidditch match of the season. They sat together at one of the teacher’s stand, two rows behind where Neville was sitting next to Hannah Abbott.</p><p>“Neville looks happy.”- said Harry.</p><p>“That would be because he <em>is</em>  happy.” – answered Draco.</p><p>“I don’t remember much about Hannah, she is nice, right? I mean, is she nice for Neville?”</p><p>“I didn’t pay much attention to other students. My focus was mainly on you. But I think Neville knows what he is doing, if you worry about him, go talk to Abbott and get to know her better.”</p><p>“They don’t get much time alone, so I don’t want to interrupt…do you want to bet on who’s going to win?”</p><p>“Bet what? I don’t need money.”- said Draco.</p><p>“Nothing, it’s just for fun.”</p><p>“There is no fun in pointless bets. What would you give me if Slytherin wins?</p><p>“What is it that you want?”</p><p>“…Chocolate wands.”- said Draco, confused about why he said that.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“…If Slytherin wins, you will give me the points they made in chocolate wands.”</p><p>“Just by catching the Snitch they get 150 points, why would you need 150 chocolate wands?”</p><p>“I don’t need them, but I want them. It’s just a fun bet, I guess.”</p><p>“Alright. If Gryffindor wins, I want chocolate frogs.”</p><p> </p><p>Slytherin won with 180 points. After the match they went to Honeyduckes to buy the chocolate. They saw that Neville and Hannah went inside Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop. Harry bough Draco 8 kilograms of chocolate.</p><p>“I do have a favour to ask of you.” -said Draco, without looking at him. – “I want you to come with me to the Ministry. Today. In about one hour.”</p><p>“Well, sure.” – said Harry, casually.</p><p>“You won’t even ask why?” -said Draco, as he started eating one chocolate wand.</p><p>“Why do you want to go to the Ministry of Magic, and why do you want me to go with you? Is that better?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you. Myrtle wanted to go. And I want you to go.”</p><p>“Moaning Myrtle?”</p><p>“Yes, let’s go back to Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco left the chocolate in his room and then they both went to Myrtle’s bathroom. There were other ghosts in there, all of them looked concerned, except for Myrtle. She smiled at them. “Hello, boys. I’m almost done. Could you please wait outside?”</p><p>“Of course, Myrtle. Take your time.”- said Draco, as he and harry left the second-floor girls’ lavatory.</p><p>“What’s she doing?”- asked Harry.</p><p>“She’s saying goodbye to the ghosts of the castle.”</p><p>“I didn’t know she could leave the castle.”</p><p>“Technically <em>she</em>  can’t.”</p><p>“Can you please just tell me what’s going on?”</p><p>“You clearly aren’t very bright. Myrtle wants to cross the Veil.”</p><p>“…The Veil…”</p><p>“It’s on the Death Chamber at the Ministry. The veil separates the living…”</p><p>“I know what it is.”- Harry interrupted. - “Can a ghost cross it? What will happen to her?”</p><p>“No one’s really sure.”</p><p>“I’m a little offended she didn’t tell me about this.”</p><p>“Well, we have been talking about it…”</p><p>“Two months of being around you was too much for her, eh? She rather go into the unknown than be near you.”</p><p>“Are you sad, Potter?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I’m happy for her. I just don’t want to see the Veil.”</p><p>“It would mean a lot to her if you are there. She will need support. Emotional support.”</p><p>“I know, I’m still going.”</p><p>“You are too kind, Harry.” -said McGonagall, startling both of them.</p><p>“Professor, where did you came from?” – asked Harry, with his hand on his chest.</p><p>“It’s all magic. You should be used to it by now.”- said Draco. “Myrtle was confined to stay at Hogwarts, so the headmistress needs to come, for authorization issues and what not.”</p><p> </p><p>The four of them arrived at the Ministry and were received by an Unspeakable. He guided them to the Department of Mysteries, where McGonagall had to sign some papers. They continue to walk until they stood outside the Death Chamber.</p><p>“Hogwarts won’t be the same without you, Myrtle Warren. I hope you find peace.”- said McGonagall.</p><p>“Thank you, Headmistress.”</p><p>“I will wait for you outside.”- she said to the two men, as she leaved.</p><p>“Only the ghost and me are supposed to enter the Chamber. But I will make an exception.”- said the Unspeakable. – “If you tell anyone about this, I will denied it. Being Harry Potter won’t make them believe you over me.”- They enter the Death Chamber and the man stood next to the door. - “Just be careful.”- The three of them started walking towards the Veil in the middle of the room. Myrtle stood facing the Veil, with Harry to her right and Draco to her left.</p><p>“Thank you both for being here.” -said Myrtle. - “I can’t describe how thankful I am to have you both as my friends.”- she said, sobbing, but still smiling.</p><p>“There was a time where you were the only person that I considered my friend. So thank <em>you</em>.” -said Draco.</p><p>“Oh, don’t make me cry.”- she said.</p><p>“Myrtle, you are so brave. And I’m sorry I wasn't a better friend to you.”</p><p>“You were just what I needed Harry…Are you crying?”</p><p>“No. Not yet.”- said Harry, holding his tears.</p><p>“I guess this is goodbye.” -she tried to hug each of them, but she only got through them, leaving them a bit cold. After this, she crossed the Veil, giggling.</p><p>“She’s gone. She’s really gone.” – Said Draco.</p><p>“You two should also be gone from here, now.”- said the Unspeakable, holding the door open.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was already dark when they arrived at Hogwarts. McGonagall just patted them on their shoulders and went to her office. Sir Nicholas appeared and seemed to want to talk with Harry, but he didn’t. He just stayed there in the hallway looking at the two professors leave to their rooms. Harry went to Draco’s room so they could keep talking. Harry sat on Draco’s bed and Draco sat on the chair of his desk.</p><p>“I never thought today would end up like this.” -said Harry. – “I will miss her. I feel so bad for not treating her better. Did she tell you why she decided to…cross the Veil?”</p><p>“No. One day before Hallowe’en she just told me she was ready. And asked if I could help. Blaise knew that Unspeakable from the Ministry, I think his name is Maxwell. He arranged it. Apparently, going in there is difficult even for a ghost.”</p><p>“You are a good friend, Draco.”</p><p>“Does it still surprise you?”</p><p>“Yes. Every day you surprise me... I should leave.”</p><p>“Why? Stay here. It’s not so late, and tomorrow is Sunday.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“I mean…if you don’t want you can leave…”</p><p>“I want to stay.”- Harry interrupted.</p><p>Harry ended up helping Draco grade some essays. He was sitting on the desk, while Draco stayed in the chair. He wasn’t much help, since he had to ask about some ingredients, but it gave Draco the chance to talk about potions and he enjoyed knowing he was better at it than Harry. They talked about the students and their approach to homework. Draco felt he needed to assign it to reinforce the knowledge, while Harry only assigns it when the kids had trouble with a topic. Eventually, Harry sat in Draco’s bed again, still holding some papers.</p><p>“Draco come look at this, I don’t know if it’s right or wrong. I think this student might have changed the steps.”</p><p>“What is it?” -said Draco as he stood up to came closer to Harry.</p><p>“Look, why would they boil it before adding the tails?”- as he said this, he moved and told Draco to sit next to him on the bed.</p><p>Draco took the paper from Harry and started reading. The information wasn’t wrong, but it was unnecessarily long and confusing. It was written by a Ravenclaw boy who had trouble organizing his thoughts.</p><p>“Look Harry, I would give this paper a 95%, what do you think?” –when Draco turned to look at Harry, he was already asleep.</p><p>Draco was annoyed that Harry didn’t took his shoes off. But the annoyance went away once he started concentrating in Harry’s face. With his wand he took Harry’s glasses off and put them in his nightstand next to the homework they were grading, then he took out a blanket and he put it over them. Draco fell asleep looking at Harry.</p><p>The next day they woke up almost at the same time. They stayed like that, just looking at each other. Harry was trying to look at Draco without his glasses, so he was making funny faces. This made Draco smile.</p><p>“I don’t want to get out of bed” – said Harry.</p><p>“You don’t have to.”</p><p>“Good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Harry spent Christmas with the Weasleys. Hermione was already 4 months pregnant and Ron had spent the whole time worrying over Hermione. Everyone but Hermione enjoyed watching Ron freak out like that. Bill eventually felt bad for his brother and he tried to calm him. He told him about Fleur last pregnancies and her current one, and everything was always fine. Hermione heard a couple of inaccurate <em>facts </em>about pregnancies, but since Ron was relaxing, she decided to ignore them.</p><p>That year Percy had stayed with Oliver and his family in Scotland. They both sent presents to the Weasleys and to Harry. Percy wrote a letter that said they both would be staying at the Burrow for new year. Luna’s father was trying to convince Charlie to get him some dragon’s tears, although he seemed reluctant to tell him why he needed them.</p><p>For Draco and Harry, the arrangement that year was that Teddy would spend Christmas with Harry and the Weasleys and New years with the Malfoys. Harry was sitting next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and he kept looking at Teddy who was playing with Victoire and with Fred. The kids were playing with a small dragon that Charlie had brought, and they were being “supervised” by Ginny and Luna.</p><p>“Are you all right, Harry?”- asked Mr. Weasley.</p><p>“Yes, it’s just… I can’t believe how much Teddy has grown.”</p><p>“It is bittersweet to see your children grow. You are happy for them. But you can’t stop thinking of them as little babies in your arms…Excuse me, Harry.”- said Mrs Weasley, as she stood up and went to the kitchen so she could control her tears.</p><p>“Andromeda and you are doing a great job at raising Teddy.”- said Mr. Weasley.</p><p>“Draco is also helping.”- said Harry.</p><p>“I know, but in my opinion, it seems like both of you are raising Draco. He has learned a lot from you three…How’s he doing at Hogwarts, by the way?”</p><p>“They all love him. The kids. He’s patient with all of them. A bit sombre at times, but the kids won’t be intimidated so easily.”- said Harry, smiling. - “You know he hasn’t given any detention yet?”</p><p>“See there, that’s what I mean. He wouldn’t be such a good professor if he hadn’t been your friend.”</p><p>“Never say something like that in front of him.” – Harry said, smiling even more. - “Oh, I almost forgot.”- he called for Teddy to come and sit next to them. - “Would you tell Mr. Weasley about what your computer class professor told you?”</p><p>“Why?” – asked Teddy</p><p>“I think Mr. Weasley would like to know. Be nice, you can go play after this.”</p><p>“Sure. Wait. What thing? He has taught us many things.”</p><p>“About the programmers.”</p><p>“Oh, yes. It makes sense…Mr. David was talking about how some software engineers and programmers…that is the people who make computers work” – he clarified after seeing Arthur’s confused expression. - “They would explain their work to a rubber duck to catch any mistakes they have made.”</p><p>“That’s one function of a rubber duck.”- said Harry, putting his hand on Arthur’s shoulder.</p><p>“Wonderful.”- said Mr. Weasley, smiling. - “I would have never thought of that. Please tell me more, but just let me write it down.”</p><p>“Well, I also have a rubber duck and I play with it when I take a bath. Sometimes I just watch it float…can I go back to play now?”</p><p>“Of course my boy, but we’ll talk later about this.”- said Arthur, a little disappointed.</p><p>“Did that help you out?”- asked Harry, once Teddy had gone.</p><p>“You have no idea how much. It opened a completely new field of study for the Ministry.”</p><hr/><p>Harry spent New Year’s Eve with the Malfoys. He felt bad about leaving Teddy and Andromeda alone with them, so he went along. Also, he hadn’t seen Draco during the holidays. It was clear that Draco’s parent <em>cared </em> about Teddy, but Harry was still doubting their intentions. So did Draco. No one spoke while they were having dinner. No one even mentioned that Draco was drinking more than it would be appropriate.</p><p>Since Teddy insisted, they went outside. He was bored and he wanted to play with the peacocks. The maintenance of the entire manor was now Narcissa’s full responsibility, since she was the one with the wand. She had to feed the peacocks and tend to everything inside and out, and though it was an easy thing to with magic, she hated doing it. So she didn’t liked watching his son playing with Teddy and messing up the bushes she had already tended.</p><p>By midnight, they were able to see a display of fireworks that took place in a nearby muggle city. Narcissa kissed her husband and then her sister and her son, but she restrain herself from doing so with Teddy and Harry. She hugged Teddy and gave Harry a handshake. Lucius didn’t even kiss his son. Just the formal, manly handshake that was required. Harry and Draco were going to kiss each other on the cheek, but due to a miscalculation from both of them, <em>completely  unintentional</em>,  they ended up having a quick kiss on the lips. They both turned bright red. They thought that no one had noticed, but they were wrong. Teddy noticed their kiss.</p><p>Harry couldn’t think much after this. At least not clearly. So many thoughts came to his head at once that he decided to ignore every thought. It was not the time to think, so he just kept staring at the ground. Draco on the other hand payed attention to each thought he had after this. He was trying to clear his head, but the alcohol wasn’t helping. The most comforting thought in Draco’s mind was that whatever Harry was feeling, at least it wasn’t anger. Draco began to hope, but that was the thought he did ignore.</p><p>Teddy brought them back to reality. He wanted to go home because he was already tired. Narcissa suggested they could stay for the night. “But I want my bed at Harry’s home.” Was Teddy response and it was enough of a reason for Narcissa.</p><p>“I can stay here, if you will have me.”- said Andromeda, to which Narcissa only nodded. - “Draco, you should go with Harry and Teddy. Spend time with the kid.”</p><p>“Good idea. Let my son spend his free time with the boy and not with his parents. His real family.” -Said Lucius.</p><p>“Stop it.”- said Narcissa. –“You three boys can go now. You know where the Floo is.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They spent the first night and day of the new year together. Both Harry and Draco slept on the floor of Teddy bedroom. They could have easily cast a bed or at least some pillows, but neither did. It seemed like a good idea at the time. At least they woke up together, both on their sides facing each other.</p><p>Harry woke up first and he could hear that Draco was snoring softly. He watched him sleep. Draco was handsome and he was his <em>friend. </em>Anything more than that could ruin the relationship they have now, anything more would be odd. It is nice, what they have. <em>What would “more” even mean?</em> Harry felt like crying. He was not able to put his thoughts in order, but it wasn’t necessary because Draco opened his eyes.</p><p>Draco gave Harry a sly smile and said good morning. Harry kissed him. Neither of them could think at this point. When Harry pulled away, Draco gasp and his body became rigid. Harry kissed him again, but this time on the cheek. Draco relaxed a little but was still shocked.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”- said Harry.</p><p>“No.”- said Draco. So Harry kissed him again. After a few seconds, not enough seconds, Draco placed a hand on Harry’s face to stop the kiss, he stood up and when he reached the door he waited for Harry.</p><p>Once they were out of Teddy’s bedroom, Harry followed Draco to the sitting room. At least Kreacher didn’t work that day and they were alone. Harry felt disappointed that they ended up in the sitting room. He almost hit himself on the head for feeling that. <em>Disappointed  about  what?  </em>Draco sat first and pointed at the sofa in front of him for Harry to sit there. They were facing each other.</p><p>“Well, uh…what was that Potter?”- asked Draco.</p><p>“People call it a kiss. It is perfectly normal, if you ask me.”- said Harry, trying to smile. He failed because he was thinking about how their friendship was now ruined.</p><p>“Yes, thank you. Now we need to talk about it.”</p><p>“We don’t need to do anything… I mean, we could <em>do</em>  something but maybe we should wait.”</p><p>“Harry James Potter, this is important.”</p><p>“Very important.”</p><p>“Why would you kiss me? Were you dreaming about someone?”</p><p>“I was well awake. I looked at you and I couldn’t help it. But I know I should have asked you first and then wait for you to consent; I apologize for that.”</p><p>“Are you telling me that you actually wanted to kiss <em>me</em>?”</p><p>“Yes.”- Harry couldn’t read Draco’s expression.</p><p>“Are you gay?”</p><p>“Apparently I’m gay for you.” -this made Draco smile. - “I do find women attractive, though.”</p><p>“Bisexual, then.”</p><p>“I guess so. I haven’t given it much thought. I don’t seem able to think much when I’m around you.”</p><p>“And I can’t stop thinking when <em>I’m</em> around <em>you</em>.” -Draco sighed.</p><p>“I like you, Draco. It took me by surprise, but I do.”</p><p>“I like you too, but it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”- asked Harry. He felt cold sweat coming from his forehead, his hands were numb. Everything was wrong.</p><p>“Our feelings are not important right now. Teddy is. What if we tried something and it ends up badly?”- Draco had given much thought about this. This was excuse he had given himself over the last four years.</p><p>“Draco, we are adults. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but we are. If something goes wrong between us, we will work it out. You and I could overcome anything, please.”</p><p>“I know I won’t be able to. I’m sorry.”- said Draco, covering his eyes with one hand, mad that Harry was the one who was making more sense. - “Also, we are co-workers now, so it would also jeopardize our jobs.”</p><p>“…You are right. I shouldn’t have acted on an impulse.”- Harry was looking at the floor, so neither saw the tears forming in each other eyes.</p><p>“This doesn’t have to change anything between us. Don’t get me wrong, it will be awkward for a few days, but we’ll get over it…I should go. Tell Teddy I had to go see my parents or something.”- so then he left.</p><p>Harry stayed on the sofa and his tears finally were able to come out. He wanted to break something. Perhaps himself. He took a chance and he missed. It happens. Draco was right, it could take time, but it will go back to normal. It had to. If not, Hermione could help with an <em>obliviate</em> spell.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco walked two blocks away from Grimmauld Place into an alley, he sat on the dirty floor and began to cry. He hated himself, but he knew he didn’t deserve any happiness. Still, he wanted it. He wanted Harry. But Harry wouldn’t want him in the long run. He missed his only chance with Harry Potter. What was he thinking? He ruined it all. The one time he needed time to think and he just said the first though in his mind. What will he do now? He couldn’t go to his family, and his friends wouldn’t have time for him on the 1 of January. He deserved to go through this alone. That was his line of thought.</p><p>He went back to Hogwarts, into his office and he began to look for all the four ingredients of a forgetfulness potion. He wasn’t going to drink it, but he just wanted to feel like he was doing something. He put the ingredients back in their place and he sat on the chair of his desk.</p><p>He could go back to Grimmauld’s Place and tell Harry he changed his mind. <em>Change his mind about what?</em> But no. He decided to simply ignore what happened in the morning, <em>their kiss</em>, and continue to act as always around Harry. He definitely could do it. He would be able to look at Harry, make jokes and ask him about his classes without thinking on what he’s missing. He tried to avoid it, but he couldn’t help thinking about their kiss. He had a lot of alcohol last night, so his morning breath was <em>not his best</em>. Harry didn’t seem to care. And his lips were soft. And Harry Potter is attracted to men. That kind of information would give a man so much money if used wisely. He would never tell anyone, but he could imagine it. A first page on the Daily Prophet. Witch Weekly giving hope to witches who still love Harry. An entire book about the experience of kissing Harry Potter. Had Harry kissed other men before him? He was getting jealous, now. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Teddy woke up, Harry had already make breakfast for him. Harry only drank coffee. When Teddy asked about Draco, Harry told him he went to his parents, and that he didn’t wanted to wake him up.</p><p>“You sound sad.”- said Teddy, still eating his breakfast.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Are you sorry because you are sad? Granny says that feelings are normal.”</p><p>“Andromeda is always right... I’m not sad, I’m just tired.”</p><p>“You should go to sleep, and I can watch the muggle television set. We don’t have one at Granny’s.”</p><p>“Thank you, I’ll go to sleep. If Andromeda comes and sees you watching telly, I’ll say that I had told you not to.”</p><p>“She won’t catch me.”</p><p>“You are a good kid.”- Harry went to his room with the idea of crying himself to sleep, but he fell asleep right away.</p><p>By the time Harry woke up, Andromeda was already there. She was in Teddy’s room with him and she was reading a book about Merlin to him.</p><p>“Hello Harry, Happy new year.”</p><p>“Happy new year. When did you arrived? Sorry for not welcoming you.”</p><p>“It’s fine dear, I just came in."- then she smiled.- "I came in to find this young man taking full advantage of my Christmas’s gifts. You will not find a better biography of Merlin in the entire world.”</p><p>“Would you mind staying here with Teddy? I need to go out for a while.”</p><p>“We’ll stay here, Harry.”- said Andromeda.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked for one hour to Ron and Hermione’s house. It was a normal muggle house in London. He knocked on the door and only then did he think that maybe they were at the Weasley’s. but thankfully Ron opened the door.</p><p>“Hey mate, happy new year. You are sweating.”- said Ron.</p><p>“I kissed Draco Malfoy.”</p><p>“What?” – Ron asked, calmly.</p><p>“I kissed Draco Malfoy, on the mouth.”</p><p>“Who is it?”- said Hermione, coming closer to the door. - “Oh Harry, you look terrible, what’s going on?”</p><p>“He kissed Draco Malfoy.” -said Ron.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That’s what I said. Come inside, I’ll make you tea.” – They get into the house and were sitting in the dining room, none of them talking. Harry was drinking his tea.</p><p>“Was it a nice kiss?”- asked Hermione.</p><p>“Don’t ask him that.”- said Ron.</p><p>“Then you say something.”</p><p>“I think it was a nice kiss.”- said Harry, still holding his now empty cup of tea without looking ate his friends.</p><p>“Why did you kiss him?”- asked Ron.</p><p>“Because I wanted to.”</p><p>“Are you a couple now?” -asked Hermione.</p><p>“No. I ruined everything. He just walked away.”</p><p>“Do you <em>like </em> him?”- asked Ron.</p><p>“Ronald, he loves him.”- said Hermione.</p><p>“What?”- asked Ron and Harry, at the same time.</p><p>“Haven’t you realized it yet?. In that case, ignore what I said. Now explain what happened.”- So Harry explained.</p><p>“Well, your friendship isn’t over, he clearly wants to keep being your friend. And he wasn’t angry, so I guess that's good.”- said Ron.</p><p>“Don’t getting angry just means he is nice. He probably doesn’t even like men. What was I thinking?”- harry was covering his face with his hands.</p><p>“Harry, come on, don't be irrational. Draco said he liked you and he used to have a…<em>relationship </em> with Blaise.”</p><p>“What?”- asked Ron and Harry, again, at the same time.</p><p>“Oh, what am I going to do with the two of you. Harry, I think Draco might love you. He honestly is acting like that because he is worried about Teddy. Probably he’s still worried about his reputation and his family. Don’t worry about it. Wait a bit longer and then talk to him again, you still have a chance.”</p><p>“Were you attracted to Draco when we were at school?”- asked Ron.</p><p>“…Maybe.”- said Harry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Classes started again, and both Harry and Draco acted like nothing happen. Sometimes, when they would unintentionally touch, they would look away blushing. Other than that, they kept talking normally. They didn’t see each other much, anyway. By the time quidditch season started again in March, the whole school had realized that something was odd between the DADA and potions professors.</p><p>Harry’s cousin had a son at the beginning of March and Dudley named him Adler. His cousin sent him a photo of the baby. Draco was the one that told harry to send him a gift. He also persuaded Harry to visit his cousin. Harry agreed on the condition that Draco should come along. So, after the quidditch game was over, they both went to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezed to look for a gift, and it took both of them longer than necessary to realize there wasn’t anything appropriate in that store for a new born.</p><p>They ended up getting a teddy bear from a muggle store. The baby was less than a week old, and his mother Mary Dursley looked completely fine. She was the one who opened the door for Harry and Draco and the two men were confused. They expected her to still be in recovery. Or something like that.</p><p>Adler was on a baby rocking chair in the living room, next to his 5-year-old sister Juniper. The floor was full of toys, other than that, the place was well organized and clean.</p><p>“I’ll go get Dudley, you both look after the kids.” Said Mary, who went upstairs to wake up Dudley.</p><p>“Are you Uncle Harry?”- asked Juniper, who was still playing with some dolls.</p><p>“Technically, we are first cousins once removed. But yes, I’m uncle Harry.”</p><p>“And who is he?”- she said smiling, looking at Draco.</p><p>“That’s Uncle Draco.” said Harry. The two men looked at each other, smiling slightly.</p><p>“Is that for me?”- she asked, pointing at the teddy bear.</p><p>“Uh, no. sorry, it’s for your brother.” said Harry, a little embarrassed. “<em>Maybe we should have wrapped it or something.” </em>Whispered Draco.</p><p>“Harry?” – it was Dudley. - “How nice of you to visit.”  he sounded sincere, to Harry’s surprise.</p><p>“Do you want tea? I’ll go get some.” said Mary after a few moments of awkward silence.</p><p>“Who are you?” -Dudley asked to Draco.</p><p>“That’s Uncle Draco.”- said Juniper.</p><p>“Is that your boyfriend or something, Potter?”- teased Dudley. The two cousins smiled.</p><p>“And what if he was?”- asked Harry, putting an arm around Draco. - “Would that be a problem for you?”</p><p>“…No.”- said Dudley more seriously, after looking at Draco’s blushing face.</p><p>“Congratulation on the baby.” said Draco.</p><p>“Thank you, Mary did all the work. I almost fainted…are you a friend from Harry’s <em>school?”</em></p><p>“Yes, we are both professors there.” answered Harry.</p><p>“Oh, the school for special kids. How nice of both of you.” said Mary coming out from the kitchen with tea and biscuits.  “Please sit. What do you teach, exactly?”</p><p>Both Harry and Dudley looked at each other, Harry trying to ask what he should say and Dudley not knowing what to invent.</p><p>“Harry teaches Phys Ed. and I teach chemistry.” said Draco, receiving a thankful looked from both cousins.</p><p>They didn’t talk much after that. After drinking their tea, Harry played for a while with Juniper. Luckily, Mary had to go and breast feed Adler, so there weren’t more opportunities for her to ask questions.</p><p>“So, how are your parents?” asked Harry, without really wanting to know.</p><p>“They are fine. Actually, they might be coming here any moment now. It would be best if you leave.”</p><p>“Sure. Thank you for receiving us.”</p><p>“Thank you for coming.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Upon the students request, Harry invited Draco to a duel demonstration on his last class on Friday. So at 5:30 pm Draco was standing once again in front of Harry, ready to duel. They were standing on the floor, a bit far from the students so they couldn’t get injured.</p><p>The class was for the second years Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. For the second years Slytherins and Hufflepuffs it was Professor Trelawney who agreed to demonstrate a duel. She was good at it and she only predicted one death, so it was a nice class.</p><p>“As you may know, the point of a wizard’s duel is to disarm, stunt, injure or kill the other wizard. For obvious reasons, this demonstration will deal first with disarming charms.” -said Harry to his students.</p><p>“The most common one is expelliarmus, but there are other spells you may want to consider.”- said Draco, smiling at Harry.</p><p>“Right. But remember what a wise muggle man once said, <em>fear not the man who has practiced 10,000 kicks once but</em><em> fear </em><em>the man who has practiced one kick 10,000 times</em>. Something like that. You get the meaning.”- said Harry, well aware of his constant use of expelliarmus</p><p>“Who said that?” whispered Draco</p><p>“Bruce Lee” answered Harry. “We could watch one of his movies, if you want”</p><p>“Are kicks allowed during a wizard’s duel?”- asked an enthusiastic Gryffindor boy.</p><p>“No.”- said Draco, at the same time that Harry said “Maybe.” Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry.</p><p>“You have to stablish the terms of the duel beforehand. It has to be specified that there is not going to be any physical contact, just magic. If not, you can potentially kick them.”- said Harry.</p><p>“But don’t do it. It wouldn’t be appropriate, it’s still a <em>wizard’s</em> duel.”</p><p>There was only one fight between two Gryffindor girls, other than that the students were went along with dueling themselves. It was a successful class.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco was not able to talk with his friends until the easter holidays. Pansy, Blaise and Draco were meeting quite early at the three broomsticks, Gregory arrived last. So, Draco finally talk with them about what had happened during New Year’s Day.</p><p>“Four months since then and you never considered telling me about it?” – asked Pansy. “What the hell?”  said Blaise at the same time.</p><p>“Are you gay?”- asked Gregory, after the information kicked in. He received amused looks by his friends.</p><p>“You have to keep up, Goyle.”- said Pansy. “Four months Draco. You had time to hang around Potter’s muggle cousin, but you didn’t have time for us. Nice friend you are.”</p><p>“I am the head of Slytherin and no offense to either of you, but I did wanted to spent more time with Harry.”</p><p>“…Draco, I’m disappointed, you are supposed to be smart.” asked Blaise.</p><p>“I am an idiot.”</p><p>“I don’t like the idea of it being Potter for you, but yes, you acted like an idiot.” Confirmed Pansy.</p><p>“At least it doesn’t sound like Potter took offense when <em>you</em>  rejected him.” Said Blaise.</p><p>“He is ignoring his feeling, just as this idiot over here.” Said Pansy. “You should ask him on a date. You both like each other. Why are you complicating things?”</p><p>“As I have already told you, I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”</p><p>“Then why would you even tell us about this?” asked Blaise. “I tell you why: you want us to help you fix this, it’s easy. Just. Talk. With. Potter”</p><p>“I just needed to vent. Maybe I wanted a little emotional support from my friends.”</p><p>“Besides, using your cousin as an excuse was pathetic.” Said Blaise, ignoring Draco.</p><p>“That little wolf wouldn’t be a problem, on the contrary. You both are already raising the kid together, so you can use him as leverage to keep Potter by your side. If Potter believes that you two breaking up would upset Wolfie, he would never do it.” Said Pansy.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that, not anymore...<em>Wolfie</em>?”</p><p>“<em>And</em>, the kid is already too old.” Said Blaise, smiling. “He wouldn’t care if his fathers split up.”</p><p>“He would care, you don’t know him.” Said Draco.</p><p>“Who do you care for most then, Potter or Teddy?” asked Blaise.</p><p>“I love them both.”</p><p>“Love?” said Blaise and Pansy.</p><p>“It’s so funny that you are in love with Potter. All those years at Hogwarts finally make sense.” Said Goyle.</p><p>“Everyone back at Hogwarts knew that Draco liked Harry” Said Pansy.</p><p>“Really?” asked Draco, blushing.</p><p>“Well, at least every Slytherin was a but suspicious. Even professor Snape, I think.” Answered Pansy.</p><p>“This isn’t helping.” Said Draco.</p><p>“Let’s order some fire whiskey” said Goyle, finally having a good idea.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For the second to last quidditch game at Hogwarts, Viktor Krum was the referee. It was his birthday. On Sunday he was having an exhibition game against Scotland, so, against his team coach’s advice, he decided to visit his friends before his game. Only Harry and Draco were at the game, but after the Quidditch match, they went to Ron and Hermione’s home to eat cake.</p><p>Fleur arrived latter with Victoire, Dominique and Teddy, who kept getting together to play almost every Saturday. They were at the dining table, the cake already gone. Teddy was playing with Victoire with some of the toys that were already in the house. She was two years younger than him and he saw her as a baby. He wanted to keep both girls entertained, so he kept changing the colour of his hair.</p><p>Ron Couldn’t help himself and he kept asking questions about Viktor’s next games and the world’s cup. Fleur was the first to notice that Viktor wasn’t comfortable talking about his career, so she tried to change the subject, but her efforts were in vain.</p><p>“So, Fleur, how did Bill acted in your first pregnancy?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“He was nervous, but he kept his cool.” said Ron. “Does that mean that you were already a professional when you were 13?” he asked Viktor. “Are you 30 now, right?</p><p>“Ron, that’s enough.”- said Hermione. She looked for a moment at Harry, then she stood up and leaved the room.</p><p>“Yes. Today I am thirty years old.”</p><p>“You look so young.” Said Draco. Harry was a little annoyed at that.</p><p>“We are young.” Said Fleur, who was the same age as Viktor.</p><p>“Yes Fleur, but you look nice effortlessly. I’ve seen you play.” said Draco looking at Viktor’s eyes. “You should have expression lines on your face from all the frowning you do when you are deeply concentrated on you game. But you don’t. that’s what I meant when I told you look young.”</p><p>“Thank you. I look young, but do I look attractive?</p><p>“Yes.” Answered Ron and Draco.</p><p>Hermione came back to the dining room with a small suitcase. “I’m probably in labour, let’s go to the hospital.” She said, giving her suitcase to Ron.</p><p>“No, it’s not time yet. We still got another two weeks.” Said Ron. “Why would you lie like this?” he asked with a mortified tone.</p><p>“Two more weeks? Tell that to my mucus plug, you remember what the <em>bloody show</em> is?” answered Hermione, getting annoyed.</p><p>“Are you having contractions?” asked Fleur, getting a short scream from Hermione as an answer. “We need to time them.”</p><p>“The muggle doctor said we still have two more weeks. They are completely useless.” Said Ron, now hyperventilating.</p><p>“Ron you have to calm down, Hermione needs you.” Said Harry.</p><p>Hermione screamed again. Ron fainted.</p><p>“Great.” Said Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur took the kids. The rest of them got in Mr. Weasley’s Ford Anglia, who was given to Ron by Mrs. Weasley’s <em>suggestion.  </em>Harry was driving and Draco was next to him, on the back seats was Ron, still unconscious, Viktor and Hermione. Hermione was telling Harry the directions to the hospital. “Call my parents.” She said as she gave a Motorola flip phone to Draco.</p><p>“Is muggle hospital good idea?” asked Viktor.</p><p>“Yes, shut up… don’t question me. Shut up.” Said Hermione holding Viktor’s hand, between what seemed like contractions.</p><p>“But maybe driving with all the London traffic wasn’t the best idea, considering we could have used magic instead.” Said Draco, as a car cut them off.</p><p>“…Oh great, I am going to have my child in this car.”</p><p>“No, don’t say that. This car can fly, I’ll make it invisible and…”- Harry started babbling.</p><p>“And let everyone in London see it? And then see it again once you <em>land</em>?” said Hermione, trying not to yell.</p><p>By the time they finally arrived at the hospital, most Weasleys were already there. A nurse was pushing Hermione in a wheelchair. Viktor was next to them carrying a still unconscious Ron in what could be describe as a princess carry. Mrs. Weasley looked around and since no one was watching she took out her wand and made Ron woke up. He said thanks to his mom and then he followed the nurse and his wife. Hermione’s parents arrived just a little after.</p><p>According to the doctor, the delivery went smoothly. According to Hermione, she was ripped apart and the doctor needed another ten years of medical school. But both the baby and the mother were fine. It was a girl, and they named her Rose.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you for not fainting again.” Said Harry to Ron.</p><p>“By the way, how did we get here? How did<em> I  </em>get here?” asked Ron.</p><p>“Harry drove your car and Viktor had to carry you.” Said Draco, smiling. “What an honour, right?”<br/>“Shut up and go see my daughter, you ferret.” Said Ron.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco had fun during the final exams. Some of the first and second years that were brilliant during class got nervous during the examinations. They were afraid of being judged by Draco. It made him glad, somehow, being fear and respected. Then he felt guilty. Although no one really failed.</p><p>Harry, Draco and Neville had one last drink at Hagrid’s home after the Leaving Feast. Hagrid was proud to announce that not a single child was harmed during his classes. Harry said that it was great, the other two men just smiled awkwardly.</p><p>“Oh, Draco I almost forgot. Do you want a lesson with Buck…I mean with Witherwings?</p><p>“He knows Buckbeak is still alive.” Said Harry. “Let’s go.”<br/>“I don’t want to. I think he has reason to hurt me for real this time.” Said Draco.</p><p>They ignored him and took him into the Forest, Hagrid gave Draco a dead ferret for him to give it to Buckbeat. “Does it have to be a ferret?” asked Draco under his breath. Neville was standing behind Hagrid and Harry was next to Draco.</p><p>Draco bowed as low as he could, trying to control his fear. The hippogriff ignored him and went to Harry instead. Eventually he bowed back, mostly because Draco had some of Harry scent on him. When he was allowed to pet him, Draco whispered “Sorry for almost getting you killed” then he wished he could have said it louder for Harry to hear.</p><p>“Do you want to ride him?” asked Harry.</p><p>“No. I enjoy being alive, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>The three young professors spent the ride back home together. Neville looked more uncomfortable than usual. Draco and Harry were sitting together in front of him, apparently unaware of how close they were, practically leaning on each other.</p><p>When they arrived at Platform 9¾ the Malfoys were there.<em> Lucius</em> Malfoy was there.</p><p>“He did it…” Draco muttered. “My father said he could convince the Ministry to revoke his home arrest.”</p><p>“What did he do?” asked Neville.</p><p>“He didn’t tell me his plan.”</p><p>“My son, how nice to see you back from your job. Let’s go.” Lucius put his arm around his son and they began to walk away. They stop far enough for neither Harry nor Neville to hear them.</p><p>“Mother, what happened?”</p><p>“Your father is a brilliant man. He found a loophole.” Said Narcissa. “He couldn’t get his wand back, though.”</p><p>“Not yet. Aren’t you glad for your father?</p><p>“Of course I am. I’m just surprised.”</p><p>“Speaking of being surprised, we have heard some rumors, about you and Potter.” Said Lucius. Draco looked at her mother, but she was looking at the floor. “You are getting married to Astoria Greengrass as soon as possible.”</p><p>“I am not.”</p><p>“Her sister Daphne then, you decide.”</p><p>“I am not marrying anyone.”</p><p>“Draco darling, why not?” asked Narcissa.</p><p>“Because we are <em>dating</em>.” Said Harry putting his arm around Draco, startling the Malfoys since they didn’t see him approach along with Neville. “Isn’t that right, <em>honey</em>?” </p><p>“…Yes. We are a couple, but we have kept it a secret. We could give an interview with Rita any time, make it public.”</p><p>“At least have the decency to keep it hidden.” Said Lucius. “I can’t believe those rumors are true.”</p><p>“You should have the decency to keep your face hidden.” Said Harry.</p><p>“Draco, if you are doing this because you don’t want to get married to the Greengrass girl, then you win. Find someone else, at your own time. But please don’t bring any more shame into this family.” Said Narcissa. Both young men were not expecting that from her.</p><p>“If anything, Draco dating Harry would bring your family a better image.” Said Neville.</p><p>“We will keep it a secret. But don’t bother me anymore.” Said Draco. His parents didn’t answer, Lucius went away followed by Narcissa. “What was that?” Draco was holding back tears.</p><p>“I don’t know, but it’s fine now.” Said Harry. “Let’s go home where we can talk.” And the three professor apparated at Grimmauld Place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three professors were at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Neville were sitting at the living room while Draco was pacing around the room. Kreacher brought them tea.</p><p>“The Ministry said Lucius was going to spend his life in house arrest, why would they change their minds so soon. I need to talk with Hermione.” Harry started talking.</p><p>“Why would anyone start a rumour about us?” asked Draco, looking at Harry. “It was definitely one of my friends…Goyle, probably by accident.”</p><p>“Well, it could have been anyone, maybe the Malfoys figure it out by themselves. You two weren’t exactly discrete about your relationship.” Said Neville.</p><p>“What relationship, what are you talking about?” asked Draco.</p><p>“Oh. It’s not official then” said Neville in a whisper.</p><p>“You hate the idea so much, then?” asked Harry. “Us being <em>together</em>?”</p><p>“It’s mortifying to think…” Draco stop once he looked at Harry’s face. “It’s not about <em>us</em> or about other people, it’s about my parents.”</p><p>“Are you still afraid of your parents?” asked Harry, who was getting annoyed at Draco.</p><p>“Of my father. He is free now, it’s only a matter of time before he is allowed to get a wand.”</p><p>“I won’t let that happen.” reassured Harry. “Don’t worry. Just think about how great the holidays are going to be with your parents knowing we are a couple.”</p><p>“But we are not.”</p><p>“Why are you not?” asked Neville, getting a confused looks from Draco and an amused looks from Harry.</p><p>“Draco wants to be dramatic, apparently.”</p><p>“It would make no sense! We date and then what? We break up and I mess up the only family I have that’s somehow healthy. I am afraid.”</p><p>“I can be brave for both of us.” Said Harry.  </p><p>“So what? Are a couple now?” asked Draco, trying to hide his blushing face. He had been a fool for delaying what he had wanted since he was 11 years old, even if he didn’t know it back then.</p><p>“Yes.” Said Harry, smiling. “thanks for asking.”</p><p>“Finally.” Said Neville, standing up to pat Harry on the back. “I guess I’m going to leave now, let you two lovebirds talk, alone.”</p><p>“Don’t tell anyone about this.” Said Draco.</p><p>“Fine.” Answered Neville after looking at Harry, who nodded.</p><p>Kreacher was outside the room, close to the door listening to the conversation of the professors. He thought that Draco, a <em>Malfoy</em>, could do better. But he was happy for Harry. Now that Longbottom was gone, he thought it would be best to stop listening to the conversation. But he kept listening.</p><p>“We need to stablish some rules.” Said Draco, sitting next to Harry. “I don’t want people to know about us.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t like to hide.”</p><p>“It’s not hiding. I just don’t want to give an interview to Witch Weekly.” Said Draco.</p><p>“Really? I always thought you would like that sort of attention. It will piss off your dad.” Said Harry, smirking. “But I don’t want that, either…yet. What sort of rules would you like.”</p><p>“No public displays of affection, specially at Hogwarts. If we get into a fight or whatever, we cannot use Teddy as leverage or anything like that.”</p><p>“Clearly.” Harry interrupted. Confused as to why using Teddy was ever an option. “I think we should give an interview for the Quibbler. Your father still reads it?”</p><p>“Yes, he does. It’s embarrassing really.” Said Draco, remembering a heated argument about nargles. “Harry, are we dating now”?</p><p>“I know, it’s weird. And you already asked me, and again, yes we are a couple.”</p><p>“Should we go on a date?”</p><p>“Are you asking me out?”</p><p>“We should go to a muggle place where people won’t stare at the saviour. What do muggles do on a date?”</p><p>“I reckon it’s the same that wizards do. Have you ever been on a date before?”</p><p>“Oh, you talk like you’re such an expert. I know you only ever dated Cho Chang and Ginny, don’t try to fool <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“May I kiss you?” asked Harry, because what else could he say when he has been distracted by Draco’s lips since they arrived at King’s Cross.</p><p>“What…I, you…” Draco was flustered. Things were happening too fast for Draco. Just a simple question from Harry made him forget everything they both said before. All his thoughts about their relationship failing were gone…<em>Are we boyfriends? Sure, we are now. Why weren’t we before, why was I being such an oaf. </em>He thought. “I guess you can kiss me, if you want to. Whatever.” Draco said, with his face in a new shade of red.</p><p>So they had their first kiss as a couple. An official couple. Draco was dating the boy who lived, the saviour. Kissing harry finally felt like peace. Like adventure. His fear no longer paralyzed him, he wanted to act. he put his arms around Harry’s waist and they eventually had to stop their kiss because they both forgot to breath. They kept looking at each other until a voice startle them.</p><p>“This is wonderful for you, master Potter!”</p><p>“Kreacher! Don’t scare us like that, please.” Yelled Harry.</p><p>“Apologies, but Kreacher Is happy. A Malfoy, it is certainly an improvement from a Weasley…and Kreacher meant no disrespect by that.”</p><p>“What now?” asked Draco, ignoring Kreacher.</p><p>“I have a couple of ideas, but I guess we have to talk to Hermione about your father. Try to figure out what’s going on with the Ministry.”</p><p>“I hate it when you make sense.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The professors had to visit Hermione at the Ministry. She had her own office, and it was full of books and papers and magical objects Harry has never seen before, but they were, sadly, familiar to Draco. They were sitting in front of her desk, waiting for Hermione to stop reading a scroll, which she then signed and made it vanish with her wand.</p><p>“What’s the problem, boys.” Said Hermione.</p><p>“How are you, how is your daughter?” asked Draco.</p><p>“Fine. Healthy. Cute.” Said Hermione, smiling while she showed them a framed muggle photo of her baby she kept at her desk. “Is this all? I don’t want to be rude, but I have work to do.”</p><p>“Why is my father out of his house?”</p><p>“That, well. The Wizengamot decided he wasn’t a threat, so they made another trial. At least he can’t use magic.”</p><p>“Yet.” Said Draco.</p><p>“Why would they even have another trail?” asked Harry, trying to stay still in the chair.</p><p>“Mrs. Malfoy kept insisting. Apparently, she made good arguments, sent the proper paperwork. Everything was legal, if that is your concern. They still aren’t allowed to have servants. The Ministry doesn’t want Malfoy controlling any magical creature.”</p><p>“I rather he has an elf or something, at least then my mother wouldn’t have more freedom.”</p><p>“An elf or something? That’s no way to talk about our fellow…”</p><p>“Hermione.” Harry interrupted. “Please, what can we do?”</p><p>“Another trial, maybe. But you would need prove that Malfoy being free is a threat. There is no evidence, Harry. Honestly, I just think he wants to walk around someplace else. He can’t do anything dangerous anymore.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Said Harry after looking at Draco’s concern expression, then he took his hand.</p><p>“Is there anything I need to know?” she asked, moving her eyes from them to their hands.</p><p>“As of today, Draco is my boyfriend.” The way Harry said this reminded Hermione of an excited child being proud.</p><p>“Congratulations, it was about time.” She said this while reading a new scroll.</p><p>“Thank you.” Said Draco, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>“Don’t tell Ron. I will do it.” Said Harry, Hermione only nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The new couple arrived at Andromeda’s home. They wanted to see Teddy and talk with Andromeda about their new relationship and its implications in Teddy’s life and what to do about Malfoy. Teddy hugged them both, but Andromeda soon made him go back to his room to finish his homework.</p><p>“I assume you know about Lucius.” Said Andromeda, once Teddy was gone.  </p><p>“We do. Do you know what Malfoy’s plan is?” asked Harry.</p><p>“His plan?”</p><p>“Yes. Has my mother talk to you? You must know something.” Said Draco.</p><p>“First of all, your father is quite useless. Second, I was going to invite you both tea and biscuits, but I won’t be nice to some boys that are accusing me of <em>something</em>. Do you think I’m his accomplice?”</p><p>“What? Not you, nothing against you. Just my father. We don’t mean you are helping him…”</p><p>“Your mother has only talk about how miserable she is, doing anything Lucius demands of her. I’m glad your father is free, it means your mother is free.”</p><p>“She would not be completely free until he gets a wand of his own and now it’s easier for him to get one.”</p><p>“Draco, my dear boy. Don’t worry about it. You should not spend your vacations trying to figure out you father’s evil plan. He has none. You should get a new hobby, get distracted…”</p><p>“I’m dating Harry now. I think that will distract me for a while.” Harry blushed at this, but he looked directly at Andromeda to see her reaction. She just smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Finally.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Teddy was done with his homework and he began to play with Harry and Draco. Mostly Harry. Draco was so deep in thought that he was practically ignoring them. Harry noticed this and decided it was time to talk with Teddy. Draco stopped worrying about his father to start worrying about what Teddy would say.</p><p>“Teddy, you know that I’m a little famous in the wizarding world. And sometimes there are articles about me in the papers and magazines your granny likes to read…”</p><p>“Yes, there was an interview with some of your students talking about how good of a professor you are.” Interrupted Teddy.</p><p>“I didn’t know about that. But yes. Sometimes they write <em>mean</em> stuff…and, well, you know that Draco is my friend. And we are close friends…and sometimes men do…they like…they enjoy…Draco, can you please talk with your cousin.” Harry gave up.</p><p>“Teddy we both love you and whatever happens between Harry and me won’t change that.” Said Draco, firmly.</p><p>“What’s going on?” asked Teddy.</p><p>“They are boyfriends, and they want to make sure that you are fine with it, since there are dumb people that could start saying mean things to you.” Said Andromeda, deciding she had to be the direct and responsible adult. The two men were annoyed at her for a while. It was their relationship, so they thought it best for them to explain it to Teddy. On the other hand, it saved them time.</p><p>“Oh, right. Harry and Draco are in love and people are dumb. I get it.” Said Teddy.</p><p>“I didn’t said love.” Teased Andromeda. Draco and Harry looked at her, then at each other and they smiled.</p><p>“Don’t you think it is…weird, you know for us…to be in a romantic relationship.” muttered Draco.</p><p>“I think it’s funny because it’s the two of you, but Aunty Molly told me about the dumb people that sometimes bother Ginny. And I know my dad had a boyfriend before he married my mum.” He stopped to laugh at how Draco and Harry kept looking at Andromeda, like she had to explain everything.  “You two can talk to me about grown up stuff, I am not dumb”</p><p>“Of course you are not, my dear.” Said Andromeda, who approached to hug him, then she looked at the professors. “And if you both had actually care to talk with him or with me about more than silly aspects of his life, you might now how smart he is.”</p><p>It is true that lately they had avoided certain topics, but they only wanted to protect Teddy. He was just a boy. And they themselves were uncomfortable being serious around Teddy. Another topic they were going to avoid is what if they break up. Well, only Draco. He wanted to know for certain that Teddy was going to be fine.</p><p>Draco is smart, really. He knows it’s not exactly healthy to worry about the end of the relationship when it just started. He is afraid of ruining his life. For better or for worse, his life now depended on the people around him. Was that healthy? He wasn’t sure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The couple took Teddy to Weasley &amp; Weasley. Ron was at the register next to an employee who was counting money, he smiled and waved at his friends when he saw them. There were only two customers and they were already leaving. They had the store for themselves. Convenient privacy, Draco thought.</p><p>“Are you going to spoil Teddy already?” asked Ron as he approached them.</p><p>“No, we told him he could only look, not buy.” Said Draco, looking at Teddy who was roaming around the store.</p><p>“That’s not good for the business. Are you buying something?”</p><p>“Not really. We want to talk to you.” Said Harry.</p><p>“Alright, but if a customer enters the store, I’m gone.” Joked Ron.</p><p>“We’ll see about that.” Muttered Draco.</p><p>“Ron, do you see this man?” Harry asked pointing at Draco. “He is my boyfriend now.”</p><p>“Finally.” he said, smiling. “Honestly Draco, it took you so long. Harry here had to deal with your rejection, I was getting mad at you. I know we are friends now, but I was ready to trash you for how sad Harry was over you…”</p><p>“Hey, I was fine and totally in control of my emotions.” Said Harry.</p><p>“Does Teddy know?” asked Ron, ignoring Harry.</p><p>“Yes, he seems fine about it.” Said Draco, with a bit of confidence.</p><p>“Just don’t kiss in front of him, that might traumatise him.” Said Ron.</p><p>“What is your problem? You need to think how your words sound before you speak.” Draco sneered.</p><p>“Oh no, I’m sorry, I mean it in general…like, kids think kissing is gross. I always hated it when my parents kissed in front of me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Their first official date was far from what they wanted. For most of it they forgot they were friends. They didn’t talk much, but they did smirk occasionally at each other and tried to hold hands most of the time. It was at a fancy muggle restaurant where they had to stop holding hands whenever the waiter approached them. It was awkward. Just as they wanted, the people in there were not looking at them because it was the savior and a former death eater dating. They were looking at them because they were men holding hands.</p><p>Less than a year ago, a man about their age was beaten to death in London because two muggles believed him to be gay. Draco read about it on the muggle newspaper he received at Hogwarts. Harry remembered that Draco was tense and more nervous than usual.</p><p>Even though it was the middle of the day, and they both had wands, Harry was scared. He quickly ignored that feeling and the stares by looking at Draco for the rest of their date. He looked at every detail. The faint lines in his brow for frowning and the ones in the sides of his mouth for smiling. He kept admiring Draco’s eyes. It was a nice distraction. When they returned home, they were not holding each other’s hands. Harry was holding his wand inside his clothes and sadly, Draco was doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>The wizarding world learned about Harry Potter’s relationship with Draco Malfoy in the august edition of The Quibbler. A modest amount of people kept buying the tabloid, most out of respect for its role during the war, but then also for its unintentional humour. Two pages were dedicated to an interview with the new couple. It was supposed to include a photo of them smiling and nodding to the camera, but Draco refused.</p><p>The interview was about how quidditch players could help the protection of nargles with simple actions, like cleaning their brooms more often. The interview featured quotes from Harry like: “Well, my boyfriend and I like to clean our broomsticks, so we unconsciously have helped the cause of nargle survival.” And “I encourage every player to pay attention to the bludgers, I’m sure I’ve seen a couple of nargles hiding in them during my games.” It also had quotes from Draco: “I never noticed any nargles when I played, but it was mostly due to the fact that I was staring at my boyfriend, Harry. He always was faster than me so I had the perfect view.” and “I used to clean my broom quite often, but I haven’t play much since my school years.”</p><p>Lucius Malfoy was one of the first readers. In fact, he helped with the widespread of that edition of the quibbler, since he complained about it to the “friends” he now could visit. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Soon after the news of their relationship was known to the wizarding world, the professors went back to Hogwarts, so they only had to deal mostly with their students. The first day of school after the feast, McGonagall call them into her office to express her fake surprise and her true happiness for their relationship. She did ask them to be discrete. “If any student finds you in a compromising position, there will be consequences.” She told them. Malfoy was a little offended but was too embarrassed to protest.</p><p>Hagrid was outside the headmistress office and once the two professors came out, he hugged them both.  “I’m so proud of you. Specially you, Draco. You are showing some fine bravery there, you know.” Said Hagrid.</p><p>“Let’s not make a scene out of this, all right?” asked Draco, his face fully red. “We still have to deal with the kids.”</p><p>The kids were mostly happy for them. Some of the kids were “<em>in  love</em>” with Harry, so they were a little sad. Others repeated mean comments made by their parents. They were ignored. Professor Trelawney kept saying that she knew it all along. It was all on Draco’s Venus mount.</p><p>This relationship was the main topic of conversation for the first two weeks of the school year. The kids were hoping to catch their professors kissing, or something. Some drama. After the students saw that their professors kept interacting as usual, they lost interest.</p><p> </p><p>During the month of September, Lucius Malfoy tried to gather some ex-death eaters. He thought that having a dark lord wasn’t necessary for them to free the wizarding world from those with muggle blood in them. Even though some of his “friends” still felt superior, they knew they weren’t powerful enough. Besides, Lucius didn’t have a plan. He was just resentful.</p><p>Astoria Greengrass wrote a letter to Draco to tell him about his father’s visit to her family. She had told her father they should report Malfoy’s intentions to the Ministry, but her father reassured her that Lucius was harmless. And that Lucius was his friend, although he didn’t sound convinced when he said that. Besides, she learned that none of the ex-death eaters wanted to betray Malfoy, even though they didn’t really like him. Astoria also congratulated Draco for his new relationship with Harry and Draco wrote back to thank her for everything. he would get worried, but between his classes, his friends and Harry, he had plenty of distractions.</p><p> </p><p>Molly Weasley was a bit angry at both Harry and Draco for not telling her about their “secret” relationship, but everyone else in Harry’s life was fine with it. They just had to ignore all the questions people kept throwing at them.</p><p>Ginny had to be a little rude and use a little magic after reporters came into her home and scared Luna. It made the front page as “The saviour ex-lover breaks down at news of Potter’s new relationship. Wizards were harmed.”</p><p>On Draco’s side the issue was mostly the implications of their family name being lost, and that it was Harry Potter. The boy who ruined everything for them. He killed their leader. He made them live with shame. Draco’s friends were actually enjoying the attention they were receiving. Pansy and Blaise were smart enough not to give any important information, but enough to get exclusive interviews. Goyle never gave good answers, so they left him alone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco got injured in one of his classes. A second year Ravenclaw boy got his hair-raising potion wrong and he was going to taste it, but Draco intervened. The boy insisted it was done perfectly. They started to “argue”. Draco decided to drink it. He knew he was going to get hurt, but he had to prove his point. It was worse than he thought. He wasn’t able to get the antidote or tell any of the kids to get it for him.</p><p>Harry was already done with his classes, so he was going to the Great Hall with Neville when they saw a bunch of kids dragging Draco towards the hospital wing.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey cured Draco without trouble to the relief of the students. “Do you see where you went wrong?” asked Draco to the Ravenclaw boy. “Too many rat tails.” He answered and Draco nodded. Harry was silent until Neville took the kids out.</p><p>“You could have died.” Whispered Harry.</p><p>“No. With this particular potion, the worst result would be organ damage, but I had an antidote.” Said Draco, already trying to leave the bed, just to be stopped by Harry. “I’m fine. You don’t have to worry.”</p><p>“You are not completely fine just yet, so stay in bed.” Said Madam Pomfrey as she approached him with more medicine. “This is to prevent any…intestinal problems. Don’t drink any more potions for a month, even if they are done properly.”</p><p>“He won’t. Thank you.” Said Harry, who smiled after Draco made a disgusted face when he took the medicine.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco went to Draco’s chamber. Draco was in bed and there he had his dinner, which was only soup. Harry said it was good for his stomach. Neville came into the chamber to check on Draco. He brought him tea. He stayed there for a few minutes until he realized it was better to leave the couple alone.</p><p>Harry spent the night in Draco’s bed, and he was kind enough not to mention the sounds and smells Draco’s stomach produced during the night.</p><p>Draco felt better in the morning. But he still looked sick during his classes and his students were worried.</p><p>The second years were mad at the Ravenclaw boy, so he was teased for three days until Draco had classes with him again and he found out. During that particular class the students didn’t pay attention to their potions, since everyone was listening to Draco’s stories about when he used to taunt people. Mostly Harry. “So you taunted professor Potter because you were in love?” asked a Gryffindor girl who smiled while she looked at a boy who turned his face away to avoid her glance.</p><p>“If someone is being mean to you it does not mean they like you. Try to talk things through. If they keep annoying you, come talk to me.” Said Draco, worrying he was giving the wrong impression to the kids. “In my case I was mean to Ha…professor Potter because I was a mean person.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a while, Harry invited Ron to one of his classes. Ron was very adamant on showing each kid how to properly cast <em>arania  exumai, </em> a fundamental spell in his opinion. The students were delighted to have one of the men in charge of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes in their class, so they kept asking him questions about the shop. Eventually, Fred became part of the conversation. Ron almost cried.</p><p>Ron got to enjoy a Hogwarts meal by lunchtime. He sat at the staff table with Harry, Draco and Neville and they just talked nonsense until Neville mention that his girlfriend was learning to be a healer so she could eventually replace Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>“Do you think it would be wise to have your girlfriend working at the same place as you?” asked Ron.</p><p>“It would be nice to spend more time together. What do you think?” asked Neville to Harry and Draco.</p><p>“Well, as a Potions Master my schedule is quite full, so we don’t see much of each other during the day” he looked at Harry, who was nodding along. “But the nights are fun.”</p><p>“I’m going to stop you right there.” Said Ron with his face completely red.</p><p>“So working together hasn’t been a problem?” asked Neville in a low voice, it sounded more like an affirmation to himself.</p><p>“No problems yet.” Said Draco.</p><p>“Give it time.” Teased Ron. “But you know, don’t you dare hurt Harry or else…I do care for you Draco, but I’ll take Harry’s side even if he’s wrong. So be careful.”</p><p>“They are fine. They are responsible adults who can talk things out and working together is not going to get in their nice relationship.” Said Neville.</p><p>“Are you projecting something?” asked Harry smiling.</p><p>“I guess. I love Hannah…”</p><p>“You love her?” asked Harry with a bigger smile, his question was answered by Neville hiding his face, which made Ron and Draco laugh out loud.  </p><p>“Neville, Hogwarts is a big place, you don’t have to spend all your free time together. You and Hannah will be fine. Even better than us.” Said Draco.</p><p> </p><p>After the classes were over, the four friends went to Hagrid’s home. Madame Maxime was there. She told them that she was supposed to arrive on Monday and that she was to have a proper welcome at the Great Hall, but she wanted to spend some time with Hagrid. Admitting this the four young men made her blush. Hagrid thought it was cute. They each drank a cup of tea before leaving, with a promise from Madame Maxime to let them borrow Hagrid during the next week. Ron mumbled that he wasn’t going to be there next week, but Draco elbowed him in the ribs to keep him silent. They promised not to tell she was already there.</p><p>The next day, McGonagall wasn’t there, so it was Professor Flitwick who introduced the headmistress of Beauxbatons to the students. the younger ones were impressed by her size. Both the students and the rest of the professors learned that McGonagall was at Durmstrang and that Olympe Maxime was going to be a guest teacher at Hogwarts for a week. Then the headmaster of Koldovstoretz would do the same, and then the headmaster of Durmstrang.</p><p>The International Confederation of Wizards wanted the schools to form stronger relationships with each other. Exchanging professors for a short time was part of a new program; they also wanted to promote quidditch games between schools, as well as exchange students. First, they were going to focus on continental bonds.</p><p>Harry mentioned that he thought there were only eleven wizarding schools in the world, and that there was only one for the country of the United States of America. “That would be stupid. Go look at a map.” Draco told him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Having Olympe Maxime watching over his classes turned out to be a new kind of stress for Harry. He was afraid of making a mistake in front of her. He did fine, according to Hagrid, and he wasn’t even being evaluated. Harry also learned that Draco tried to impress her the entire week and Neville gave her little tasks or asked her questions related to his class.  </p><p>The headmaster of Koldovstoretz was an old man who was silent the entire week. Every professor was uncomfortable, but the students really liked him, and they were the ones who tried to impress him.</p><p>The headmaster of Durmstrang was a man named Haldor Rolvsson. Harry didn’t like him. The day he arrived, Draco mentioned he was attractive. Neville teased Harry and Draco, and the three young professors joked about it, but it made Harry jealous.</p><p>It took the professors until Wednesday to notice that Haldor wasn’t answering any questions made by muggle-borns. It was first mentioned by Draco. The kids, thankfully, didn’t noticed. Or at least no one complained.</p><p>Once McGonagall returned, during diner, she announced that next year there would be a quidditch season with the other European schools. When the feast was over, she talked with the quidditch captains of each house so they could start preparing for next year. They were supposed to form a school team from 3 players of each house so they could have a replacement for each position.</p><p>McGonagall made Harry help the new Quidditch team and he had to do it at six in the morning. It wasn’t much fun. She would also bring in Hogwarts alumni to get more experience. Oliver Wood and Ginny Weasley were the recurring guests.</p><p> </p><p>The Inter-Wizarding-School Quidditch Cup was to start on the 11 of November 2007. Beauxbatons v. Koldovstoretz. That first match took place at Koldovstoretz, and the last one was also going to be there. Harry wasn’t particularly happy about going to Russia in the winter. His friends pointed out that he didn’t had to go, but this is Quidditch. Harry wasn’t even sure in what part of Russia they were, since first they used the Floo Network and then they used a Portkey.</p><p>All the games were to take place on a Sunday, so more people could be able to go. Even Hermione went. Baby Rose had noise cancelling headphones and an enchanted blanket to keep her warm. George wasn’t there since Angelina just had another baby, and she refused to let a new-born baby to a game in Russia. George was just a <em>little  </em>upset. “This is Quidditch history in the making!” he had said. “So is our new daughter” answered Angelina. “She’s already made.” Replied George, which resulted in both his mother and his wife <em>lovingly</em> slapping his head.</p><p>Andromeda took Teddy, and Harry and Draco were definitely not disappointed when Teddy decided he rather sit next to Victoire. Andromeda found Teddy’s first love endearing. Harry said he was too young for it to be love, Draco said it was the veela blood in her, so it wasn’t important.</p><p>Draco and Harry enjoyed looking at Hagrid during the game. He was not allowed to sit next to Olympe to avoid any suspicion of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons having an agreement. He was more focused on Olympe than on the game. “That’s how I look at you when you don’t notice.” Whispered Draco to Harry in reference to Hagrid’s longing look. “Oh, I’ve notice.” Answered Harry, giving Draco a kiss on the cheek which made the blond man blush.</p><p>They kept looking at each other each time they enjoyed something about the game. Then they would look at Teddy, who was always talking with Victoire. They would tease him about it later.</p><p>The Koldovstoretz players were all seventeen but they all looked so much older and they won with150 points against 60. Their seeker caught the snitch after about one hour. The match was fine, but the interesting part was the inauguration. Fireworks, a demonstration of quidditch on unrooted trees instead of broomsticks, Russian dancing on broomsticks, more fireworks.</p><p> </p><p>Next month Hogwarts would play against Durmstrang. They would play at Hogwarts and they were already getting more seats for the quidditch pitch. McGonagall joined every practice until Harry told her the team felt intimidated by her presence.</p><p>Hogwarts won that game. It was a relief to those who still were upset about Durmstrang’s policies of admission. Which was most of the students.</p><p>Almost all of the Weasleys went to that game. When it was over, some of the students approached Hermione to ask her if she could do something about Durmstrang not admitting muggle-borns. She said she would look into it, but she knew there wasn’t much to do. But she would still try. At least, a letter with the suggestion to embrace new times. </p><p>Viktor Krum went to the game and Draco was annoyed. Viktor didn’t sit next to them for the same reason Hagrid wouldn’t sit next to Olympe, but Draco notice that he would be looking at Harry and then nodded towards them. Draco also wasn’t happy about the fact that Ron and Hermione had made both Harry and Viktor godfathers of Rose. Draco argued that Viktor was already godfather of another Weasley and that it would be too much of a responsibility for him. Hermione just told him to shut up.</p><p>What Draco didn’t notice was that Viktor was looking at Hermione, not at Harry. They were sitting next to each other, so the confusion was understandable. Ron also didn’t notice, he was focused on the game. Hermione did notice. Whenever their eyes would meet, she would try to hide her face by looking at Rose, who was in her arms. She was trying not to think about her feelings. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger is defined as a workaholic, mostly by her own parents, but also by the Weasleys, once they learned the meaning of the word. She feels bad during her usually forced vacations. Whenever Ron shows concern, he is dismissed by Hermione, her job was important, and she had to change the wizarding world. That mentally caused their first “<em>big </em><em>fight”</em>.</p><p>Ron thought that Hermione belittle his job. She said that giving joy to both children and adults was an honourable path. This made him feel better. But then she said that even so, her job was more important, because part of her job was to make sure that every creature could enjoy his products and that he could not understand her responsibility.  This made him mad.</p><p>He didn’t care if her argument was true or not, he felt inferior. He didn’t talk about his feelings, he yelled. Hermione was taken aback for a moment, but she yelled back. They couldn’t say exactly what was it that they yelled at each other, but they stopped talking for a few days.</p><p>The next time they talked was two days before Christmas. Ron was at work and he saw her walking by. She was supposed to be at the Ministry. He went out of the shop without his coat, but he ignored the cold. When she saw him, she stopped walking and waited for him to approach. </p><p>“Where are you going?” he asked once they were facing each other.</p><p>“I’m going to the Leaky Cauldron.”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be working, like always?”</p><p>“I am working. I’m going to a meeting with Viktor Krum to discuss the Durmstrang <em>issue</em>.”</p><p>“No, you are not.” He snarled, then he laughed. “What makes you think you can go alone with him. I’m coming with you.”</p><p>“Ronald, are you jealous?” she asked, and after a few second of getting no answers she continued. “Viktor is my friend.”</p><p>“I was also your friend first.” He yelled.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you? Everyone’s looking.” She complained. “First, you can’t tell me what to do. Second, this is Ministry work, you can’t get involved. And third, I could arrange a meeting for the three of us after Christmas if you want to see Viktor so much.”</p><p>“Do whatever you want.” He was about to leave, but then he added. “Remember to pick up Rose when you finish work, my mum has other things to do.” Ron went back to his shop, put his coat on and just went out again. George was going to say something, but he saw his brother’s interaction with Hermione so he couldn’t find anything funny to say.</p><p>Ron went to Grimmauld Place the muggle way, by walking and by bus. He definitely didn’t get lost, he wanted more time to think.</p><p> </p><p>While Ron was on his way to Grimmauld Place, Hermione had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, where Viktor was already waiting. She started talking about her plan, but Viktor noticed something was wrong, so he asked her. She told him. He saw tears forming in her eyes, but he kept quiet.</p><p>“I don’t know how to help with your Ron, but I think I can help with Durmstrang, so don’t worry about that.” said Viktor, reaching for Hermione’s hand.</p><p>“Thank you, but I will need to make a report…”</p><p>“Stop it. I don’t know if it will work, but I will try to help you. I don’t know when we will meet again, so talk to me.”</p><p>“I don’t want to…It was all my fault.” She now started to cry, but she controlled herself. “let’s eat something, then I will go back to the Ministry.”</p><p> </p><p>When Ron arrived, Kreacher opened the door and took him to the kitchen, where Draco and Harry were trying to teach Teddy how to make pizza.</p><p>“Harry can we talk?” asked Ron. Harry didn’t say anything, he just took off his apron and lead Ron to his room. Ron tried to ignore the signs that this was also Draco’s room. Harry sat on his bed and looked at Ron pacing around the room.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, once he realized Ron wasn’t going to talk.</p><p>“Hermione hates me. I’m useless. She is going to marry Viktor.”</p><p>“Viktor Krum? What are you talking about? Hermione loves you. Viktor is our friend.”</p><p>“Yeah, they are great together, such great friends.” He was now pacing the room with his hands covering his face. He then explained to Harry the fight they had.</p><p>“You are an idiot.” Said Draco, startling both Harry and Ron.</p><p>“I don’t want your opinion.” He groaned “I just want to talk to Harry. This is personal.”</p><p>“I am your friend. As your friend it is my job to tell you are an idiot.” Said Draco. “Talk about your feelings with Hermione. Did you hear that? <em>Feelings</em> are key in your situation.”</p><p>“Hermione was rude, this isn’t Ron’s fault.” Said Harry.</p><p>“I didn’t say that it was. But we all know that Hermione is stubborn, even more than Ron. He must be the one to bring up <em>feelings</em> and <em>insecurities</em>. Just let her know how you feel, and she will fix it.”</p><p>“…Did you let Teddy stay alone in the kitchen?” asked Harry, already thinking his house on fire.</p><p>“Yes, I am very careless. Clearly, he isn’t alone, he’s with Kreacher…Ronald, talk with your wife. If your mother sees the both of you having trouble she will pry, and it will be worse for you.”</p><p> </p><p>By Christmas, Ron and Hermione had talk about their “issues”. Hermione apologized. Ron apologized. They were going to be fine. In fact, when they all went to the Burrow, they made everyone uncomfortable with their public displays of affection. Even Percy teased Ron about it.</p><p>Hagrid was invited to the Weasley’s Christmas party but Olympe was staying with him, and he wanted to be alone with her. He did send some homemade baked pastries.</p><p>Draco was also at the Burrow, his parents told him not to go to Malfoy Manor for Christmas, or any holiday for that matter. Draco missed his mom. He ate most of Hagrid’s pastries even though they weren’t that good.</p><p>“You should not eat your feelings, and that’s coming from me.” Said Molly, sitting in the chair next to Draco’s. “Do you want to open your present?”  she handed him a wrapped box. He opened it to find a green jumper with a D on the front. “You are part of our family, like it or not.”</p><p>“…Thank you.”  He sobbed, avoiding her eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In January of 2008, Viktor Krum publicly announced that he would no longer play for the Bulgarian National Team until Durmstrang changes its policies and accepted muggle-borns. At first, there was no official announcement from the school, but the students were mad. They didn’t care much about the blood of the wizards anyway, especially after learning all that happen in Britain. Then the Ministry of magic of Bulgaria wrote encouraging letters to Durmstrang to change its policies. They wanted Krum to eventually work for them. Also, all the fans of Viktor sent letters, howlers, and some incendiary devices to the school’s headmaster.</p><p>Not only Viktor had done it, but other friends of his, famous quidditch players announced the same. So the school received even more <em>friendly</em> suggestions, that were actually treats, from almost everywhere in the wizarding world. The school accepted unwillingly. They announced that from the school year of 2009, they would accept muggle-borns.</p><p> </p><p>On the 10 of February the Hogwarts team played against Beuxbatons and lost. The Hogwarts kids blame it on Professor Potter for not going to the game. He didn’t go to the game because Hermione threw a birthday party for Rose that Sunday. Her daughter’s birthday was on Saturday, but she was working that day. During the party, Hermione and Ron told their family and friends they were expecting another baby. Harry teased them about it saying she got pregnant because she was just so happy about the Durmstrang issue. She didn’t deny it.</p><p>The school year went on and the interschool games were the most interesting thing that happened. By May the tournament was over and Koldovstoretz won. Hogwarts was second place, they lost only by 50 points. All  the students and staff noticed that McGonagall was annoyed for the rest of the year.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Juniper Dursley’s birthday was on june, and she had asked for Uncle Harry to be at her birthday party. Dudley sent his cousin a letter to Hogwarts. Harry accepted on the condition that Draco and Teddy went with him. By that time, Harry already knew what the final exams for DADA would be like, but Draco was still thinking about his subject. So, bringing Draco with him would mean an excuse to leave earlier.</p><p>As soon as Juniper saw Harry, she ran to hug him. She took him by the hand and show him her presents, introduced him to her friends and showed him she still had the doll he had gave her, the one made by Draco. Eventually Teddy started talking with Juniper. They were trying to figure out if they were family or not. She said that it would be fine if they were just friends. She was three years younger than Teddy, but they were the same height, so Teddy was surprised when he learned she was only 7 years old.</p><p>Vernon and Petunia were talking with another couple when they noticed that the boy talking with her granddaughter might have changed his hair colour. Then they noticed that Draco was looking at them from a corner. It was hard for them to pretend to be fine.</p><p>Juniper showed Harry and Teddy she could read. She was starting to read and she was excited, something that surprised Harry, since Dudley never showed much interest in reading.</p><p>“Do you know how to read?” she asked Teddy.</p><p>“Yes, I learned in school, but mostly granny and Draco taught me.” He answered, looking at Harry to see if he was impressed. “School is boring, right?”</p><p>“Not really, it is nice to play with my friends.”</p><p>“That’s because you are still a baby…”</p><p>“Don’t be rude, Teddy.” Said Harry.</p><p>“Sorry. I think school will be nice once I start at Hogwarts, that’s were my dads teach.” Harry was so overwhelmed by Teddy saying this about him and Draco, that he ignored the Hogwarts part. He was happy for sure, but he was also worried that Teddy would forget about his actual dad, even though they talk constantly about Remus.</p><p>“Oh, right, Uncle Harry is a professor. I want to go to that school.”</p><p>“You can’t.” said Teddy. “It is a school of magic, only for wizards and witches and you are just a muggle.”</p><p>“Wait, Teddy, stop it now.” Said Harry, once he realized what his godson was saying.</p><p>“I can do magic. I know how to pull a coin from someone’s ear, I’m good at it. Grandpa Vernon almost fainted from how good I was.” she said proudly.</p><p>“That’s a trick, not real magic.”</p><p>“Oh, how silly, there is no such thing a real magic.” Said Harry, looking at Teddy, trying to tell him with his eyes to stop talking.</p><p>“Well, how can I be a witch, then?”</p><p>“You have to be born one.” Answered Teddy, ignoring Harry.</p><p>“That’s not fair.”</p><p>“It is called genetics, or something like that. And you don’t have my kind of genetics, that’s why you can’t go.”</p><p>“I’m going to tell mum about <em>hug-ward</em>” she was angry now.</p><p>“Please don’t tell your mom. It’s a secret of mine…people can’t know about the school I teach.” Harry stutter, he was looking around to see if anyone in the party was close enough to listen. There were none.</p><p>“Mum told me to tell her if any adult asked me to keep secrets from her.” She said, trying to sound like an adult. Like her mother.</p><p>“It is my secret, then. Please don’t tell your mum about my secret.” intervened Teddy. </p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>“We are friends now. Friends don’t tell their friends’ secrets.” Said Teddy.</p><p>Vernon approached them to interrupt. “What are you telling her, boy? Asked Vernon to Harry. “Why are you alone with her?”</p><p>“Am I invisible?” said Teddy “I am also here, I was the one talking with her, don’t blame Harry.”</p><p>“I know you are a teacher, but you can’t be a good one if you can’t even teach this boy to be respectful. But what could I expect from you?” continued Vernon, ignoring Teddy.</p><p>“Uncle Harry was saying that it was nice that I know how to read. And Teddy was saying he does it better.”</p><p>“Don’t listen to them, they are freaks.” He picked her up and she hugged him. “You are the smartest person here.” He took her away and she wave goodbye at Teddy and Harry.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them arrived at Grimmauld Place and they started playing in Teddy’s room until he got tired and ready to sleep. Draco cleaned the messy room using his wand. Then he said he was going to work on the potion’s exam of the second years.</p><p>“Can’t you do that tomorrow? You have the rest of the weekend.” Said Harry, following with to their shared office.</p><p>“If I do the work know, then we’ll have all weekend together.”</p><p>“But you’ll be tired.” Said Harry.</p><p>“I won’t. I’m never tired if I’m with you.” As he said this, he opened the door to their office and let Harry go in first.</p><p>“You see what overworking did to Ron and Hermione.” Said Harry, going to his desk. Their desks were facing each other, so they just sat there looking at each other.</p><p>“I don’t overwork, I do the appropriate amount of work when I’m supposed to. You knew I had work left to do and insisted on me going to that party. But at least the cake was nice and sweet like…” he stopped, he noticed Harry was smiling.</p><p>“Sweet like <em>me</em>?” teased Harry. “You were going to say that, please continue.”</p><p>“No. Sweet like the pastries I made, remember I know how to bake?” Draco was proud of this excuse.</p><p>“Oh, come on! Tell me how nice and sweet I am” said Harry between laughs.</p><p>“I can’t work like this.” Draco began to leave the room. When he was at the door ready to open it, Harry stopped it with his hand. When Draco turned to face him, Harry embraced him. Harry had his face buried in Draco’s chest.</p><p>“You don’t have to be ashamed around me, <em>honey</em>.” Said Harry. “And don’t worry about work, <em>babe</em>, I will help you. I am a good professor, <em>luv</em>. Let’s go to sleep,<em> my</em> <em>angel</em>.”</p><p>Draco could clearly tell that Harry was smiling while he spoke. Draco knew he was not able to pretend to be mad or annoyed. He knew he could be silly around Harry.</p><p>Draco gave up and decided to follow Harry into their room. Kreacher was outside the room in the hallway just so he could wish them a good night sleep, he also promised to look after Teddy. "He is such a nice kid." he had said. “I think he was ulterior motives” said Draco. “No, he just likes Teddy.” Answered Harry, getting the door open to let Draco in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the school year was over, Draco had time again to see his friends. They went to Italy, to Blaise’s summer villa in a muggle located at one Purely wizarding village in that country. They were all inside at the dining table, and at Draco’s recommendation they were drinking muggle wine. Of the five friends, the only one affected by the wine was Astoria.  </p><p>They all told Draco how their families were either impress or disappointed of him for his relationship with Harry. “My mother wanted me to let you know that she is impressed by your new strategy. I guess most of our families don’t really believe you <em>love</em> Harry.” Said Blaise. Apparently, some pure blood wizards thought it was a clever strategy to gain the trust of the saviour. Thus, improving the reputation of all ex-death-eaters, somehow.</p><p>Draco was upset because he knew that in another time, he would have thought the same. Using Harry as a mean to improve his image. His family image. Even using Teddy might have been a good plan. He was ashamed that he only wanted a new family.</p><p>They left the wizarding village to explore the muggle city. Draco was the only one who dressed appropriately. Jeans and a t-shirt. The rest of his friends, even Gregory, were way too fashionable and extravagant for a small Italian muggle city. Way too many layers to be under the summer sun and it got them some confused looks by the muggles in the city.</p><p>They ended up looking at a roman road at the outside of the city. They had a discussion about if it was made by muggles or wizards. It was muggle made. “Clearly it is muggle. If the romans had been wizards, their empire would still be here, instead of just their ruins.” Said Pansy.</p><p>“We have ruins of our own. All empires, muggle or not, end at some point.” Said Astoria.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wasn’t upset about Draco’s trip. It is good for them to spend time apart, actually. He said that to himself every day Draco was gone, but he was also planning a trip to Italy for just the two of them.</p><p>It was a good couple of weeks for him to spend with Teddy. They spent a lot of time playing with some new products made by Ron, which resulted in Kreacher having to fix up many rooms at Grimmauld Place. “They need master Malfoy back.” Was all Kreacher kept muttering.</p><p>When Andromeda arrived to pick up Teddy, she found his grandson had a black eye, that Harry wasn’t able to fix because he forgot he was a wizard. Kreacher wanted to see how long it would have taken Harry to realize he could use magic. So, Andromeda ruined his fun when he healed the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Draco returned from his trip two weeks before the next school year. His trip to Italy inspired Neville, so he took Hannah to a romantic trip to Germany. When Harry asked what was so romantic about Germany Neville told him that the Bowtruckle is native to that country, like that was an obvious explanation. Harry didn’t ask anymore.</p><p>Hermione was six months pregnant by then, and she was trying to spend more time with her family and friends. She would write letter to the people she couldn’t meet personally. This meant more work for her. She didn’t look tired, so Ron decided not to say anything. In the end she was busier than usual.</p><p>She was invited to Drumstrang along with Viktor Krum to the start of the term Feast. She would represent the British Ministry of Magic. Ron clearly wasn’t comfortable with her being alone with Viktor, so he went along. The ceremony was awkward, to say the least. The professors were very careful with their words. The older students were trying to talk with the new ones, the muggle-born ones, but they were all intimidated. What would they talk about? The younger ones were doing better. It would take more time, Hermione realized just then.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at Hogwarts, Draco and Harry argued for a week about which of them was the favourite professor. Arguing with Harry about silly stuff was quite fun. Draco knew that the favourite professor of the majority of the kids was Neville. Harry knew this too. Neville was pleasantly surprise when they told him that.</p><p>At the beginning of October Hermione had her baby, Hugo Weasley. He was born prematurely, so Ron and Hermione had to watch a couple of healers cast some spells at their son. By the end of it, the tiny baby became a normal size baby. But he was still small, according to Ron. “All babies are small.” Answered Hermione.</p><p>Soon after the birth of Molly and Arthur’s seventh grandchild, Molly started asking Ginny about having a child with Luna. “Well, I don’t know the spell or potion to make that happen with Luna.” Was always Ginny’s answer. The truth was that neither of them were ready to have a child.</p><p>But the Weasley family kept increasing. After Molly’s birthday, Percy told his family he got married. With Oliver Wood. They were all happy but confused. Then mad for not being invited to the weeding.</p><p>George asked Oliver <em>why Percy. </em>“I was surprised as well. I guess i grew to like him. <em>Love </em>him. After all, we were roommates.” Was Oliver's answer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry started having nightmares again during the whole Christmas’s break. They never were gone completely, but they were tolerable and less frequent. He was at home in his bed next to Draco, who thankfully was still asleep.</p><p>The dream was always the same. Teddy was killed and Harry couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t reach for his wand. Lupin and Tonks were there, but Teddy didn’t want to go with them. Draco was angry at Harry for not helping and somehow, all the Weasleys were dead too. It didn’t make much sense to him, but he was terrified.</p><p>Back at Hogwarts the nightmares continued. He would wake up alone, ashamed to go with Draco just a few doors away. They decided it would be best not to sleep in the same chamber at Hogwarts, to appear more professional. It wasn’t working that well. Eventually Draco noticed the dark bags under Harry’s eyes, so they went back to sleep together. It was easier for Harry to calm down when he looked at Draco.</p><p>Draco and Neville figured out a new version of the Dreamless Sleep potion, so they could prevent Harry’s nightmares. It was basically purple tea. After drinking it, Harry’s nightmares turned into just weird dreams. And it didn’t hurt his stomach, like the original potion.</p><p> </p><p>Valentine’s Day went on as usual. Many students gave Harry, Draco and Neville chocolate and cards and general longing looks. One student gave a <em>love letter</em> to McGonagall. She had to give talks during her classes about how inappropriate that behaviour was.</p><p>During Ron’s birthday, Rose and Hugo stayed with their grandparents, the Grangers. It was a Sunday, so Harry was able to spend time alone with his best friend. “You know, Rose was a peaceful baby, but after Hugo’s birth she cries every night and so does him…how wrong would it be to give them a sleeping potion?” asked Ron.</p><p>“What does Hermione say?” replied Harry.</p><p>“She doesn’t want to give it to them.”</p><p>“Then don’t. Listen to your wife.”</p><p>“My wife, my kids…I can’t believe I have that. An adult life and I’m only 29 years old.”</p><p>“I’m proud of you.”</p><p>They stayed in manly silence until Hermione arrived. She gave Ron tickets to the entire British and Irish Quidditch League Cup as a present. She didn’t mention she got them thanks to Viktor Krum. She was smart like that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At the end of march, during James Potter’s birthday, Harry had a nice dream. Not even a little weird, just nice. All his family together and happy. Remus and Tonks playing with Teddy. Draco talking with Harry’s parents. When Harry woke up, he cried. He had to fight the instinct to hide from Draco. Draco hold him for the rest of the night, luckily neither move in their sleep, so they were able to wake in each other’s arms. Something rare considering Draco moves a lot in his sleep, according to Harry.</p><p>Next day was a Saturday so they ended up talking about their families. About Teddy. About how Draco didn’t want to have kids to stop his bloodline. About how Harry did wanted kids. There was an issue there, but they decided to ignore it. Instead, they talked about Draco’s Dark Mark. It was still there, which was the problem. Harry kissed it for a while, then he kissed his way up to his neck, to his lips, and Saturday went away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the second week of April Teddy was 11 years old. Everyone was excited about him going to Hogwarts in a few months, even the Malfoys. Every time Teddy had to go with them, it was awkward. But he was used to it. He liked playing with the peacocks and the sweets Narcissa would bring him. Andromeda had to explain to him that the Malfoys didn’t approved of Draco anymore. So, when they arrived at his birthday party at Andromeda’s house no one knew how to react.</p><p>Draco was the first to action, he went to his old room and hid there. Andromeda approached Narcissa and told her to leave, but he kept quiet. Lucius hugged Teddy, followed by Narcissa. Teddy was upset because they interrupted the game he was playing with Victoire and because she went away to her mom when she saw the Malfoys approach.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” asked Harry, putting Teddy behind him.</p><p>“Can’t we celebrate our great-nephew’s birthday? I thought you were a better person, Potter.” Said Lucius.</p><p>“Lucius, you are not welcome in this house, please leave.” Said Andromeda, quietly so the others wouldn’t hear. “We won’t leave.” He answered.</p><p>What to do in this situation? Forced them? Lucius didn’t have a wand so it would be easy. What were the Malfoys planning? They don’t seem to care about Draco not being there. Harry was thinking about all that. Thankfully Andromeda knew what to do.</p><p>“That’s trespassing, Lucius. Do you want the authorities to get involved?”  Said Andromeda.</p><p>“Dromeda, we are family. We will go, but we have to figure this out in a civilized way. You can’t keep us away from this perfect boy.” Said Lucius, waving good-bye at Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>“What is his problem? I don’t understand him. They didn't even brought him a gift.” Said Draco. The party was over, and they were back at Hogwarts, in Harry’s chamber. Harry was sitting in the bed and Draco was pacing around the room. “Your father is weird.” Said Harry.</p><p>“He is planning something…maybe he wants to harm Teddy…no, that wouldn’t be good for his public persona… maybe he wants to threaten me with him…How did my mother looked? Did she seemed scared of him?...say something!”</p><p>“Draco, darling, Teddy is safe and your mother looked…content, fine, I guess. As long as your dad doesn’t get a wand everything will be fine, and Hermione assured us there is no way for him to get one…”</p><p>“He will find a way.”</p><p>“No offense, but your father isn’t powerful anymore. No one is scared of him. Even with a wand I’m sure I can take him down.”</p><p>“I know. But Teddy…”</p><p>“Is and will be safe. He’s coming to Hogwarts in a few months. Safest place there is.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Viktor Krum invited Hermione and her inner family to Rumania for his birthday. She refused since it was the same day as her daughter’s birthday. It wasn’t the only reason. They both knew it. Ron wasn’t acting weird or jealous, and Hermione didn’t want to change that. But it changed.</p><p>Since Hermione was always working, it didn’t make sense to her to throw a party for her daughter who was only 3 years old. “They understand what a party is at that age.” Said Ron. “Yes, but she won’t even remember it.” Answered Hermione and that was it. It was fine. Rose spent the day with her four grandparents. By the end of the day, Hermione got her a cake and some presents, but no party. So Ron was very confused when Viktor Krum arrived at his house to celebrate Rose’s birthday. “She is my goddaughter after all.” Said Viktor.</p><p>“Well, yes but…it is also <em>your </em>birthday! Happy birthday by the way…what about your family?” asked Ron, since Hermione couldn’t find anything to say.</p><p>“You are also my family.”</p><p>“Do you plan to stay here? Because we can only offer you the couch.” Said Ron, surprising Hermione.</p><p>“The couch is good. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you having an affair with Viktor Krum?” asked Ron once they were both in their bed ready to sleep.</p><p>“What?...I am not, Ronald.” Answered Hermione, controlling her angry. She looked at her husband eyes until he lay down next to her, then he kissed her.</p><p>“Well, it’s not like you would tell me.” He said smiling, resigned. “You are smart, after all.”</p><p>Next day when Hermione woke up, Ron was not at their house. Viktor told her he left quite early.</p><p>Ron went to Hogwarts to talk with Harry. It was a Thursday, so Harry first class starts until 9 am. Harry was a bit annoyed at Ron for interrupting his sleep, but he forgot about it when Ron started talking.</p><p>“I mean…if you had an affair would you tell Draco?” asked Ron. He was sitting at Harry’s desk in his office. Harry was taking out a book he thinks would help the second years understand the theory part of their examinations.</p><p>“…Maybe not at first, but I think I would eventually feel so bad I would have to be honest.” He said, surprised by his own answer. “I think Hermione would do the same…I think Viktor would also tell you, eventually.”</p><p>“I just have to be patient…I don’t want to think about them every time…I don’t know anymore.” Ron covered his face with his hands, Harry thought he was crying so he started looking at some painting in the wall.</p><p>“Ron, if you can’t trust your wife, your friend, then there is definitely something wrong in there.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks, you are always so wise.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to tell you. Talk to Viktor if you don’t trust Hermione. But the issue here is that you don’t trust her…We already talk about thins. Has she ever given you any reason for you to think she could…be unfaithful to you?”</p><p>“It’s not her, it’s Viktor. I would probably cheat on Hermione with Viktor if I had the chance.”<br/>“What?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The two friends looked at each other, both speechless. Ron was blushing. They weren’t exactly thinking anymore. Harry wanted to make fun of him, but he couldn’t figure out how. Ron was a little surprised about his thoughts towards Viktor. Viktor was attractive and a good player, this wasn’t new to him.</p><p> </p><p>Ron was back at his house before 9 am. Viktor was still there. Rose was playing with him and Hugo was crying in Hermione’s arms. “We are both late for work.” Said Hermione once she saw Ron. “Could you take the kids to your parent’s house?”</p><p>“No. My parents are busy today, Luna and Ginny offered to look after them today, remember?” answered Ron.</p><p>“I forgot. Would you take them to your sister’s”?</p><p>“Yes, I will…Although, it is unusual you forget something that involves the kids, even with all your work. Maybe there is something else in your mind.” He said, looking at Viktor.</p><p>“I go back to Bulgaria today.” Said Viktor, as he handed Rose to her mother.</p><p>“You could stay here as long as you want to. If the two of you are going to be an <em>item,” </em>He said, looking at his wife. “I’d rather you do it in the house and not behind my back.”</p><p>“Ronald, you both are my friends, my family, I would never meddle in your marriage.”</p><p>“Stay here for the weekend and we will talk about this.”  Said Ron. Hermione was looking at him, unable to think. <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the summer holidays of 2009, Teddy received his letter to Hogwarts; Draco would always deny that he cried when it happened. Soon after, they went to Diagon Alley. Andromeda had to stop Harry from buying unnecessary things for Teddy, like a green pointed hat or a copper cauldron or a broom, which he was technically not allowed to own as a first year. Yet she bought him unnecessary books, so he could study more, under the argument that books are never unnecessary. “Have you been talking with Hermione?” asked Harry.</p><p>Most Weasleys were at platform 9 ¾ to say goodbye to Teddy. It was a little embarrassing. Harry and Draco wanted to sit with to him, but Neville mentioned he might want to be with kids his own age. So the three professors watched how Teddy talked with some kids without any problem, showing his abilities as a metamorphmagus. Apparently, it was easy to make friends when one could make their own face look like a pig.</p><p>When Teddy was sorted into Hufflepuff, Neville had to remind both Harry and Draco not to cheer so loud. It might give the wrong impression of them having favourites.</p><p>The first of September was a Tuesday, so the young professors had plenty of time to show Teddy around, leaving enough places for him to discover on his own.</p><p>Teddy's first class the next Monday was potions; he only has three classes on Monday, Potions, Transfiguration and DADA. And Harry wasn't jealous for not having Teddy’s first class, no matter what Draco says.</p><p>Draco and Harry were professionals, but it took a conscious effort for them not to show favouritism towards Teddy.</p><p>His first class was at 8 am, so Teddy was a little sleepy. Draco had to reprimand him for yawning, but only because he had already done the same with another kid, and also for not taking notes. During Harry’s class Teddy was morphing his hair and his head, and eventually changed his appearance to look like Harry. He was disturbing the class, distracting the kids. Harry warned him. Two times. By the third time he had to give him detention. He felt awful. There was not much to do during the first day, so it was basically Teddy cleaning Harry’s office the muggle way, but it was already quite clean. Also, Harry wouldn’t allow him to talk, to show him this wasn't a game.</p><p>Once the school day was over, the professors were at their common room and Draco teased Harry about not being able to make Teddy respect him. “He respects me. He feels so comfortable around me that he can joke around freely.”</p><p>“He doesn’t respect you as a professor yet. I am an intimidating person, so he behaved quite well during my class.”</p><p>“That’s because he was asleep during your class. You can’t misbehave in your sleep.”</p><p>“I’ve seen you asleep, so I would have to disagree on that.”</p><p>“Oh, are you going to tell me now that you don’t like it when I kick you at night?” Harry teased.</p><p>“You have strong legs. It’s not nice waking up in the middle of the night thinking someone is trying to kill me.”</p><p>“But I make up for it.” He said as he hugged him from behind, placing kisses on his neck.</p><p>“I am right here.” Said Neville, who was sitting in front of them.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Why can’t muggles do magic? I know its genetics, but why?” Teddy asked the second day of school during his potions class.</p><p>“I don’t understand it myself.” Answered Draco. “You would need to study genetics, I guess.”</p><p>“What’s genetics?” asked a Hufflepuff boy.</p><p>“Something muggles invented, it has to do with biology and why we are how we are. My mum is a muggle doctor, she sometimes mentions it, genes and what not.” Answered a Ravenclaw girl sitting next to Teddy.</p><p>“That’s very interesting but it has nothing to do with potions, keep up.” Said Draco.</p><p>“Well, a muggle should be able to make a potion given the right ingredients, but they can’t.” said Teddy, frowning. “Why would genetics affect how someone put ingredients on a pot.”</p><p>“I’ll ask my mum.” Said the girl.</p><p>It turned out, to Teddy’s disappointment, that his friend’s mum didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>After the first week of classes Teddy could tell that his favourite class was transfigurations. The professor was also sorted into Hufflepuff, so he felt attached to her. For the first week, professor Fawley was his favourite. He didn’t mention it to Harry and Draco.</p><p>Teddy latter noticed that Professor Fawley wasn’t a fan of muggles. She had no problem with muggle-borns, since they were first of all wizards and witches, the issue was with muggles. Also, she didn’t agree with her students that genetics as a science was impressive. “Muggles wasting their time”, she said it was. “Why try to change nature?” Teddy stopped liking her and decided Professor Longbottom was his new favourite. He also kept that from Harry and Draco.</p><p>“McGonagall chose Professor Fawley to replace her, so she can’t be that bad.” Said Harry once Teddy expressed his disappointment with her.</p><p>“She is good at teaching, but… she also said computers were dumb!”</p><p>“She probably doesn’t know how to use them.” Answered Harry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was left speechless when Ron told him that Viktor Krum was now Hermione’s boyfriend.</p><p>No one was supposed to know about it. Harry arrived unannounced during Hermione’s birthday and he found her kissing Ron and then Viktor, both on their lips. He promised to keep it a secret. And he did, even from Draco.</p><p>Draco almost figure it out himself, but he really didn’t care enough to think much about it.</p><p>Apparently, the new relationship worked. Both Ron and Hermione looked more relaxed. They only get to see Viktor for a couple days every month, but eventually they became a <em>throuple.</em> It was Hermione who suggested it after a brief research on the internet. She had noticed how Ron would look at them. How he would look at<em> Viktor</em>. No longer with jealousy but something else. Like the smitten teenager he used to be on their fourth year at Hogwarts.</p><p>So Ron just went back to being jealous of Shacklebolt, since Hermione still spends most of her time working.</p><p>Harry still has doubts about the relationship of his friends, but he wasn’t sure what to ask. Draco had told him that sometimes his questions were not polite. “Can Viktor have another partner? Like, from his country?” was what Harry ended up asking.</p><p>“Not really. We would have to talk about it, the three of us. But no.” Answered Ron, in the jealous tone that was reserved for his wife.</p><p> </p><p>For Hugo Weasley’s first birthday there was a small party. It was Viktor’s idea. Viktor had spent less time with Ron and Hermione since he was preparing for the Quidditch World Cup. He wanted more memories with them, with his new family.</p><p>Viktor spent the party playing with Rose. When Ron joined them, the rest of the Weasleys were confused at how comfortable he was with Viktor. Harry would smile at their confusion and Draco looked at him with suspicion.</p><p>Luna kept smiling whenever she looked at Ron. Her wife, Ginny, kept frowning whenever she looked at Viktor. She was almost part of the National team, but they selected another player from her team. Luna told her wife about her suspicions to distract her. Ginny thought about it. She looked at her brother, at his face when Hermione approached or when Viktor would leave his side. It made no sense, but it was clear.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy only talked with Victoire during the entire party, and he was mostly bragging about being at Hogwarts. She was mad because she has to wait two more years. When she complained to her mother about wanting to be with Teddy at Hogwarts, Fleur only said that she was going to Beuxbatons. Everyone around her went silent. Molly Weasley began to dislike her again.</p><p>“Love, she clearly wants to study at Hogwarts…” said Bill.</p><p>“Yes, but she is a child. We know better.”</p><p>“I know Hogwarts is better.”</p><p>“Let’s enjoy the party, no? we’ll talk at home.”</p><p>Victoire wanted to play with her cousins, but Teddy said it would be boring since they were only babies. “That’s why I want to play with them, soon they will be old and not as cute.”</p><p>“You are older and are still cute.” Said Teddy.</p><p>“That’s because I’m part veela.”</p><p>So they play for a while with the babies and then kept playing alone.</p><p> </p><p>After the party, back at Hogwarts, Teddy received a letter from Victoire telling him how their parents were now arguing constantly. It was a first for her, seeing them like that. And it was because of her, she said. Then she told him that maybe it would be best if she went to Beuxbatons. It was a great school after all. Teddy told her that it was too soon for her to make a decision. He also wrote a letter to Fleur.</p><p>Until Teddy saw Fleur again during the Christmas’s holidays, he wrote 28 letters for her, trying to convince her Hogwarts was better. That it was what Victoire wanted. That she had other two kids that might want to go there. That Victoire was British. Anything he could think of. At first Fleur thought it was cute, but it became annoying, and she stopped writing back. But Victoire told him that her parents were no longer arguing.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Thursdays, Teddy only has one class: History of Magic. The ghost Binns was still the professor and he gave his students a surprise quiz the first Thursday after the holidays. Teddy failed. He didn’t cry, but he wanted to.</p><p>Harry and Draco were furious with Binns. Neville pointed out that they couldn’t fight with a ghost. So they ended up trying to help Teddy study.</p><p>After their study session, Draco realized it was the same exam Binns gave them on their first year. He kept all his exams and homework in his room at Malfoy Manor. he wrote to Andromeda for help. He didn’t tell her he wanted to help Teddy cheat. He told her there were some toys of his that he wanted to give to Teddy. She didn’t question why he hadn’t done it before or why wouldn’t he just buy him new toys. She thought he had sentimental reasons. So, she invited the Malfoys for tea at her house.</p><p>That gave Draco enough time to get all his assignments from Hogwarts. His room was exactly the same as the last time he’d seen it. Well, it was now covered with dust. He wanted to clean it, the muggle way, but then his parents would know he had been there. That is if they ever went into his room. Clearly no one had entered since he left. But he was afraid of the possibility of being caught. So he left with his papers.</p><p>When Draco gave his work to Teddy, he thought maybe Harry would be against it. But he wasn’t. Harry was impressed, and he told him how smart he was. He gave Draco so many compliments even Teddy was embarrassed.</p><p>Teddy used Draco’s work as study material and not so much as a cheating aid. At least he tried to. It was difficult for him not to share it with his new friends, but he knew that it could cause problems for Draco.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>During the second week of April, Harry and Draco were practically not giving real classes. As headmistress of Hogwarts, McGonagall knew about it, so she had to call the professors into her office. “You are celebrating the birthday of one student. It is not fair for the rest of them. I am disappointed. You know you can’t give special treatment to Mr. Lupin.”</p><p>“His birthday was on Thursday and we didn’t have classes with him that day.” Said Harry.</p><p>“Don’t pretend like you weren’t slacking off the entire week.”</p><p>“You have to admit, we could have done so much worst.” Said Harry, smiling.</p><p>“Talk for yourself.” Mutter Draco.</p><p>“It is already so difficult to lecture a professor, I don’t know what to do with you.” McGonagall took a deep breath, she looked at the portrait of Dumbledore at her right, and he winked at her. “Fine, this is what I will do. Ten points will be taken both from Slytherin and from Gryffindor.”</p><p>“What?” asked the professors at the same time, first looking at the headmistress, then at each other. While Draco looked at the floor in embarrassment, Harry looked at Dumbledore’s portrait, both clearly amused.</p><p>“I am the head of Slytherin, how will I face my students?”</p><p>“Maybe disappointing your students will make you act properly next time, now go. I need some peace.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stayed at Draco’s chamber that night. They were worried about what their students would say. They knew it wasn’t a good thing for the other kids to feel left out compared with Teddy. Then they felt bad about not having really celebrated Teddy’s birthday. But he didn’t care. He was also spending more time with his friends. Draco and Harry were happy about it, really. But each day it seemed like they were spending less time with Teddy.</p><p>Then, Draco showed Harry a letter he had received from his mother. His parents knew he had been at Malfoy manor, but they were not sure why. She wrote how his father thought Draco had enchanted the house to annoy him.</p><p>“They want to see me.” Said Draco to Harry.</p><p>“You don’t have to agree, but if you want, I could go with you.”</p><p>“I thought you were going to say that I should go, alone, and face my fears.” He teased.</p><p>“That is just Gryffindor stereotypes, you should know better.”</p><p> </p><p>The Malfoys agree to meet at a public place, with <em>witnesses</em>. They went to the Three Broomsticks. Some students were there, and Harry was sitting nearby.</p><p>Draco could only notice that his mother looked paler than usual. She smiled at him, she meant it as a reassuring smile, but Draco thought it was forced.</p><p>“You went home, Draco.” Said Lucius, startling Draco, who was focused on his mother. “Unfortunately, we weren’t there to see you. As I suppose you know, we were at Andromeda’s house. Even though I am sure it must have been a coincidence. A sad coincidence.”</p><p>“I was looking for a toy for Teddy, but I didn’t find it.” Answered Draco.</p><p>“Come home with us, I will help you find it…” said Narcissa, but she was interrupted.</p><p>“I don’t care about that. Draco, my son. You must marry Astoria Greengrass.” Said Lucius. He took Narcissa’s hand and reached for Draco’s, but he pulled away in fear. It has been long since he had been afraid of his father.</p><p>“Father, I love Harry…”</p><p>"I don’t care about that either, you can do whatever you want with that boy. I know Astoria won’t care either.” Interrupted his father.</p><p>“This is ridiculous.” He stood up and Harry noticed, so he took out his wand discreetly. “I apologize for intruding in your house without permission, it won’t happen again. Goodbye, mother.” He began walking towards the exit followed by Harry, when his father, still sitting, spoke.</p><p>“Talk with Astoria, she is your friend after all. Ask her what she is hiding from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What I get out of this…” said Harry after Draco told him what happened. “is that your father would be fine with me being your mistress. Well, I don’t know the equivalent for men…”</p><p>“Mister, Paramour, kept-man, mister-ess. Those are the ones I know.” Draco was sitting in his office, grading homework to distract himself, so he didn’t notice when Harry approached to sit on his lap. But he ignored the homework once Harry started kissing him all over his face. “Do I want to know how you know that?” Harry teased.</p><p>“I am well read.”</p><p>"I know you are...Are you going to talk with Astoria?"</p><p>"I have to, she is my friend. I have to know if my father did anything to hurt her."</p><p>"Why would he hurt her if he want her as your wife?"</p><p>"My father has never been good with evil plans."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>